For Love One Can Die
by RAHELA
Summary: In a night patrol turtles meet some new friends . Actually,four female ninjas, each of them very beautiful. What will happen next? Well , read and find out.LEO/OC ;MIKEY/ OC;RAPH/ OC ; DON/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!This is my first ninja turtle story so please be nice. For this i want to thank one of my friends that is also an author here "Aquarius Kelly".Without her i would have never started writing this story or any other,"Thanks a lot Kelly".Unfortunately i do not own any of TMNT's character only the one which i have created myself.  
**

**Now there is my story so Enjoy it.**

* * *

** Angel's melody.**

-Hey guys I am going…

-Mikey you're such a dead turtle bro, - Raph yelled running around the lair.

–You have to catch me firstly, Raphie boy, - Mikey answered to his brother and burst into laughing.

–What happened here,-Leo asked Donny, who seemed the only calmed turtle in that room.

–As always,-he answered, - Mikey through a glass of water to Raph's head and he..let's say that he didn't appreciate it.

–Yeah you're right "As always". Hey Donny I was telling that I am going for a fast night patrol, so I could train a little. Do you want to come,-Leo asked not very hopeful.

–Well Leo I would like to finish one of my latest experiment. It is very interesting, so after I end this one I can finally find another way for… -Okay Donny, I got the idea. Please don't begin with scientific terms now alright. Well in that case,-Leo said throwing a look to Raph , who had finally caught Mikey and was "torturing" him,-I am leaving now, without anything else happening. Bye guys.

Leo left the lair with a smile on his face, hearing Mikey's prayer from outside. His brother would never change. Mikey would always be that small child inside, Donny will remain the clever one of the family and Raph…well Raph would remain Raph. He continued his way to the roof but unfortunately that night wasn't much to do, it was very quite outside. It seemed like New York had fallen asleep, no screams, no breaking, resulting in no training for tonight.

–Well,-Leo thought out loud,- ain't I lucky. I have to head back to the lair without any action. Pff, where are Purple Dragons when you need them? ,-"Wait, I said that?"-Cool now I am even sounding like Raph. Guys are right maybe I really need a break sometime and… Suddenly a wonderful melody filled the area round him letting Leo wordless. It was a piano one, very slow and relaxing. Leo lost in it's music.

–From where does it came, it is so beautiful,-He begun to follow the sound until it sent him to a huge house. From an open window at the third floor of it Leo saw a girl around her nineteen's playing in a large piano. He stood there seeing her playing, as her finger gently touched piano's fret.

She continued to play for some minutes and then with a last touch she ended the song. She stopped but didn't stood up, instead she turned her eyes from the night sky and started singing the melody she had just played. Her voice was angelic.

Now Leo wasn't listening anymore to the song or to her voice. Now he was only seeing her. Those dark brown hair , which gently fell on her face, on her beautiful face, and her eyes, her black eyes that were fixed on the sky as she sang, his hart begun to beat faster.

_" What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? It is just a normal girl."_

Suddenly she turned her eyes to his direction. Goggling her eyes she approached the window but stopped in the middle way as another girl knocked at the door.

–Is there any problem,-the girl that had just entered the room asked. Leo couldn't see her face very well but she seemed to have a very silent voice.

–No, no. There is nothing .Just me becoming paranoiac,-she said with a smile. Leo froze. There was something in her voice that caused him to tremble.

–Okay, miss paranoiac. I just came to inform that the dinner is ready. So come or we are going to eat yours too,-after that she runs out of the room. The girl shook her head smiling.

–Ah, they will never change; - she said and exited the room too. Leo leaned his head against the house's wall, his heart still beating fast. After he calmed down in some minutes he decided to leave the house. His brothers must be asking where he was. With lots of question on his mind he headed to the lair for the second time that night.

* * *

_"What is happening to me?"_Kate thought as she sat down at the kitchen's table. All the time that she spent playing in the piano, she had had a strange feeling as she was been watched. Was she going mad or something? Unable to eat anything she stood on the table with her three best friends only staring at the food. Those thoughts weren't letting her alone.

–Kate is there something wrong? - Kelly asked for the second time that evening.

–No, it is just…-she tried to explain her feelings to them but seriously failed.

–Well, well .Kate remaining wordless? Who are you and what have you done to my friend?-Icyelle said taking a fight position making all three girls laugh.

–Nice try Icy. But no it's really me.

–Kate, you know you can trust us right?

-Of course I know it Mia but…-she remained silent for some moments not finding the right words,-Okay look. You know that I was playing before some moments, right?-each girl nodded.

–Well the strange part is that when I was playing I had a feeling that someone was watching me. That's all;-suddenly all of them took a serious look.

–Do you think that was one of the Foot?-Icy finally asked with a very serious look on her face.

–No, no this is the worst part. It was like I knew that he or she that was watching me wasn't going to hurt me.-all girls made a strange face ,-Hey don't look at me like that ,I told you that it wasn't normal .

–Hmm, maybe it was just your imagination, well at least I hope so,-Mia said a little worried.

–Listen how about forgetting this talk and go to sleep. With what I was informed The Foot and The Purple Dragons are moving in silence. We have to patrol the city and make sure everything goes as we have planed; - Kate confirmed taking the leader position.

–Yeah, you're right, tomorrow night we are going to take a look around Brooklyn, alright?-Icy said and all nodded.

–Let's talk for tomorrow, tomorrow. For now I can hear my bed calling me so I am going to respond it's call and I suggest you do the same, goodnight,-Kelly said and headed to bed.

–Night,-all others said and after a while did the same as Kelly did.

* * *

Next morning all the turtles were doing the morning practice, all attentive, except Leo. All of his brothers noticed his strange actions as he returned from that night patrol yesterday.

–Okay Leo, this end here, - Raph said irritate from his silence,-tell us what happened yesterday.

Leo froze. There was no way he was going to tell anything to his brothers about last night, not unless he wanted to spent the remained part of the day hearing their jokes.

–Nothing happened, I told you. I think that The Foot and Purple Dragons have stopped their actions for a while. - he said, in fact really hoping it.

–Well think again Leo, - Don said signing to the TV where the last news informed about the last moves of PD's. Strange marks had been painted all around the city, some of them showing four turtles in a long sword.

–Well that's it,- Raph said rolling his sais in his hands,- I m going to rip their heads off.

–We all are Raph, but we have to wait until the night fall, and then…-Leo said trying to change the first conversation but Mikey stopped him.

–Wow, wow, wait a second. Leo is agreeing with Raph?What has happened to this world? -We have no times for jokes Mikey, we must prepare ourselves for tonight.

* * *

_"That's horrible. What want those gangs to say this time? "_

She picked the phone and formed Icy's number.

–Icy are you seeing the news?

_"Kate where are you?"_Came the answer from the other side of the phone.

–I am at work, perfectly safe. But what are they trying tell now?

_"I have no idea. Four turtles in a sword. Where the hell did they got the idea anyway?"_-Icyelle said more furious than ever.

–I don't know that Icy, but I think we are going to find out what is happening, **tonight**. Prepare, this night we are going to have an unusual patrol.

_"If I ever get those Dragons and Shredder in my hands, I swear I am going to…"_

-Wow, wow, calm down sis. Firstly we have to talk to Kelly and Mia about this. You call Mia, I will talk to Kelly. And please Icy, please, don't scare her alright? I could handle everything you say but Mia is different.

_"I will do my best, but I can't promise you anything"_ She said and hung up the phone. Kate didn't remove her phone from the ear and continued to see blankly at the wall in front of her. After some seconds she decided that there was no other way, she must tell everything to Kelly. Kate pick up the phone and the worried voice of her best friends answered.

–Hello Kel. Prepare yourself sis , **tonight we are going to have action.**

* * *

**Okay,please do not comment about my style of writing nor for the grammar(English isn't my first language).Reviews are very appreciated so please R&R . The next chapter is going to come very soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saviors.**

-Don do you see anything?-Leo asked his brother from the shell phone. That night all four turtles had gone out in a night patrol thinking that Pd were going to make some moves but surprisingly weren't facing anything.

–No Leo. Neither Raph nor Mikey have seen nothing. We better rejoin at the meeting point it don't seem that we are going to find anything tonight.-Don proposed.

–Alright, meet you there then. -Leo said and hung up._"What are dragons up this time? Hun hasn't been showing in the scene for so long. What the shell are they planning?"_Leo wasn't understanding anything, usually would be Purple Dragons the one who always attacked first but now they were just silent, too silent for them actually .Leo run at the rooftops to the meeting point, full of questions that he had no idea how to answer. After some minutes his brothers joined the run, all with a disappointed face.

–You didn't find anything, did you?-Mikey asked Leo, who shook his head.

–Oh man, this is really getting boring, - Mikey said with a sad face.

–I just can't get the idea,-Don said,-with the Shredder gone, who is leading The Foot or the Dragons?

Suddenly Leo stopped with a horrified face.

–What is it Leo?-Raph asked with a serious face.

–There is only one person who can lead the foot after Shredder,- Leo said with a worried look.

–Hun?-Raph said.

–No Raph, not Hun,-Suddenly hundreds of shuriken flew above their head. Four Turtles gladly avoided them jumping on the other part of the roof. –

Karai!-Leo said with a disgust voice.

–Very clever, Leonardo,-a voice came from the shadow,-Long time not seeing you.

–What do you want Karai. Why are you attacking us? I thought together we had a deal.-Leonardo reminded her.

–Yes Leonardo, we had a deal, but now we don't. You killed my father, destroyed everything I had. Now I will destroy you.

–I thought you were different from your father Karai, I thought you understood honor. It seems that I thought wrong.

–I don't care anymore what you think Leonardo,-she said putting Shredder's helmet on her head,- Karai that you know don't exist anymore. Now in front of you is The Shredder. Foot ninjas attack!

Hundreds ninjas appeared from nowhere and attacked the turtles, but they fought. Fought with all their strength. Suddenly gunshots were heard. Purple Dragons were here. Despite their trying turtles fell on the ground one after another.

The last one remained on his feet was Leonardo, he directed his katana to Karai and without much thought attacked her but she easily avoided it. With her metal glove she hit Leonardo in his face and sending him some feet away .She approached his body and raised her sword to his head.

–It end here Leonardo,-she said and stroked.

* * *

-Do you think we should help them,-Mei asked watching the turtles falling in the ground,- What are they anyway?

-I think that yes, they seem to be in trouble. To me they seem harmless,- Kelly said with a worried face,-We can't stay here watching them die.

–I vote for fight,- Icy approved.

–You always vote for fight Icy, but it can be dangerous. What do you think Kate?-Mei asked.

–We can't just let them die like that,-Kate said,-Whatever they are.

–Alright then. It is decided then,- Icyelle said and jumped from the roof. Mei and Kelly followed her.

–I have a bad feeling about this,-Kate said before jumping herself.

* * *

-Traitor,-Leonardo said as he closed his eyes expecting the death, but surprisingly it didn't came. Instead he heard Karai's scream and when he opened his eyes she was at the other side of the roof ,laying on the ground. Shocked Leo raised his head to see his savior. His face went pale when he saw some girls standing in front of him.

–You!-he listened Hun calling.

–Yes Hun, - one of the girls said,- I am feeling so honored that you remembered us.

–I will make you pay for this intervention. Purple Dragons attack.

Four girls took a fighting position. Leo was surprised to see them holding ninja's weapon. After they started to fight Leo found out that they also knew how to use them.

The one that spoke had black hair tied up in a very long ponytail and brown eyes hide behind a dark blue mask. She was holding in her hand a **"Kusari Gama"** a very dangerous ancient ninja weapon, and was wearing all in dark blue: long leather pants and a leather jacket, short gloves and short boots. She seemed the strongest one and was also longer than the others.

The other one was a short girl with red hair past her shoulders and green eyes that flashed behind her dark-red colored mask. She was holding two **"Tonfa"** in her hands and was wearing all in a dark red color: pants till at her knees and sandals with long tiers. Her arm was covered in bracelets.

The other girl seemed more fragile than the others. She had long blonde hair extended in her back and deep blue eyes also hidden from a dark-green mask. She was holding a **"Vigoorian Flail"** trying not to do much damage with it. Differently from the others she was wearing a skirt and a long shirt all in dark-green

The last one seemed the most skilled one and from Leo's view she for sure was the leader of the group. She had short dark hairs and dark black eyes, which Leo found very familiar despite the black mask that she was holding. She was wearing black short leather pants with very long black boots and a short tank top with long black gloves. For his surprise she was holding a **"Lunar Staff"** a very rare ninja weapon.

_"Where the shell have they found those weapons and the most important where have they learn to use them."_Leo tried to stand up but the pain sent him to the ground again. He could hear Raph groaning only a few feet away from him. Leo tried to stand up again so he could help his brothers but a hand didn't let him move. He raised his eyes to see the brown haired girls seeing him with some serious eyes.

–Don't move, you are hurt,-she ordered. –I have to help my brothers,-he managed to say.

–We will help you,-she said and turned her head to the black haired girl.

-Icy we have to get them out of here, they are hurt.

–If you can't see it Kate I am a little busy here,-the one called Icy said hitting a Foot ninja sending him on the ground.

–We don't have any other choice,-the one called Kate insisted,-we have to salvage. Take one of those guys and disappear.

–But..-the black haired continued.

–There is no but, it is an order. Go now, I will meet you home,-Kate said. Icy didn't say anything firstly but then gave up.

–Alright then,-she said after approaching Raph,-but you own me a good fight Kate,-she said angrily and disappeared with Raph in the darkness.

–Mia, Kelly didn't you listened to me,-she shouted in fear,-move your ass and disappear.

The girl didn't argue. The blonde helped Mikey and the red- headed took Don, then they both disappeared in different direction. Kate threw some smoke pellets in the ground helping Leo up and disappeared.

* * *

(Icy)

_"Great,_ -Icyelle thought,-_ just great .Away from the action helping a kind of turtle to hide. That's really, really great. "_

Icyelle and Raphael were hiding in an old, forgotten house. After they left the fighting place Icy noticed that she had been followed so it was impossible for her to return home and let them know where they lived. Luckily she found a small house where she could hide until those ninjas leave. She tried to wake Raph up but the guy wouldn't move an inch.

–Come on now, big turtle. Wake up,- she tried again but no result.

_"Hmmm"_, she thought seeing and old basin .

–Maybe it still works,-she thought out loud.

And luckily did. Icy filled her hands with fresh water and headed to Raph.

- He won't like this. She threw the cold water to Raph's face, who woke up with screams.

–Mikey ,-he screamed, - I WILL KILL…

Icy hurried up and covered Raph's, mouth with her hands.

–Shut up, shut up you idiot, - she whispered. Raph wide opened his eyes in shock and quickly removed her hand.

–Who the shell are you?

-I am the one who saved your life, so can you please be as kind as to stay quite so we won't be discovered?-Raph opened his mouth to argue but the girl continued to speak,- My name is Icyelle ,but call me Icy…

-Hi ,- Raph said ironically,- my name is Raphael but call me Raph. Now would be as kind as to say me how did I ended up with you?

-My sisters helped your friends..

–Brothers, - Raph corrected.

–Whatever, - she continued, - and so I helped you.

–I don't need the help of a weak girl, - Raph argued.

–Oh, believe me Raphael. I am not weak or fragile. Actually I am the one who saved your ass so please be as kind as to thank me.

–Yeah anyway, -Raph changed the conversation not wanting to thank the girl,- Hey, where are my brothers?

-I don't know, they should be with my sisters, hmm friends actually, we were supposed to meet at our home.

As Raph was ready to ask something else the Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons rushed in the house. They were a lot but the worst happened next. Hun broke the front door and entered in the house laughing.

–Look what we have here. I didn't knew you were that kind of person that hide Icyelle.

–Oh believe me Hun. I am not. I still have some unfinished jobs with you.

–Oh, oh slow down Icy. Tell me first cutie. How are you mommy and daddy? There is been such a long that I haven't meet them.

And as Icy attacked Hun the conversation ended.

* * *

(Kelly)

-Oh my god, my head. - Michelangelo said trying to get up.

–No, stay there, - a soft voice commanded.

Mikey raised his head and saw a beautiful girl pushing him down to bed. It took a while for Mikey to relise everything and then he let out a girl's cry. That scared poor Kelly as much as she hit Mikey on the face.

–Ou, what was that for? - Mikey asked.

–You scared me, - she said.

–Where am I?- As Kelly was ready to answer Mikey spoke again, - I am dead, ain't I? Oh my god I could not be dead, there are so much things I haven't tried yet. There are still comic books I haven't read and there is also that new comedy on the cinema…

-It was disgusting, - Kelly stopped him.

–What? -It was disgusting, I saw it last week and I really got bored. The comic book is much better. Oh and by the way…Um what's your name, - she asked.

–Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey.

–Right, Mikey. You aren't dead. You are at my house. Oh I forgot. My name is Kelly, I am glad I meet you Michelangelo, - she said with a warm smile letting poor Mikey with an open mouth.

_"That's going to be a long night"_, was the only thought in his mind.

* * *

**Please R&R. FOR Leo and Don i am going to talk at the other chapter , which is going to be a long one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartbeats.**

**(Mia)**

Donatello slowly opened his eyes. He tried to stand up but a strong pain in his leg sent him to the ground again. Slowly he raised his head to see where he was but nothing seemed familiar to him. He wasn't at the lair nor at April's house.

–What is this place?-he asked himself.

Very carefully he managed to stand up, by weighing in a table near him. Never weighing on his left leg, he went near the window but all he could see outside was darkness.

Suddenly the front door opened and somebody came in. Ready for a fight Don prepared his Bo staff and took a fighting position, despite the pain in his leg. Surprisingly the one that entered in the house was a girl, a very beautiful girl actually.

–May I please know what are you doing up?- She said when she noticed Donatello,-And why are you directing me your staff?

Donatello seriously wasn't understanding anything. He lowered his Bo staff and continued staring at the girl with a worried face.

–Sit,-she said, - you must not weigh on your leg. It is broken.

Don did as she said._"Maybe she could answer my questions"_ he thought while seeing her face.

–May I please know who are you and how did I ended up here? –he asked immediately.

-Oh, I am sorry I forgot to represent myself. My name is Mia. I and my friends helped you when Karai attacked but then we were separated and I don't know where the girls or your friends are.

There was a moment of silence as it took Don to release everything.

–Where are we? - He asked then.

–We are at my old house; - Mia said turning her eyes from the walls.

They were all burned. Everything inside the house was destroyed. Actually there were even old bloods in the ground.

–This has been your house? - Don asked.

_"How could a girl like her have lived here. She was so beautiful for this place."_

–This was a very beautiful place some years ago,-she said and Don noticed a small tear flew down her face but she tried to hide it so Don didn't say anything.

–Let's say,-she continued with a trembling voice,-that I didn't have good relationships with The Foot or with Purple Dragons those years. Not that I have now of course, but that time things were different.

Suddenly Don felt an anger passing on every part of his body. How could Purple Dragons be so, so… he even couldn't find the right words.

–My name is Donatello, - he suddenly said, - thank you for helping us Mia,-The girl simply smiled with a warm face.

–Never…-she didn't have time to end her sentence because Purple Dragons rushed in the house from hurried to take her weapons ready to fight and Don stood up avoiding the pain in his leg.

The fight started. Don and Mia were a good combination but they were outnumbered. It was impossible for them to win in those conditions. Finally Don noticed something. Some years ago near that house it had been a small lake that belonged to the national park of the city. If his calculation were right if they jump from the window they would fall in there.

–Mia, come here,- he called. With a fast jump Mia went beside him.

–What is it, - she asked.

–We must jump;-he said and took hold of her hand. The touch of her soft, warm skin caused all of his body to shiver.

–What?

-Please, believe me,-Don said pulling her to the window. Mia looked undecided.

–We don't have any other choice, do we?-Don asked. Mia nodded but still scared threw a smell look out of the window.

–You first,-she told him. Don smiled and not letting go of her hand he jumped on the cold water.

* * *

**(Kate)**

-Do you think we lost them, - Kate asked Leonardo who simply nodded.

–We are far away from the fighting place now Kate.

-There is no way they have followed us here.

They both stood silent looking at different directions. Then Kate decided to ask Leo for something.

–What have you and your brothers done to make Karai this angry?

-We killed Karai's father, but please don't misunderstand me. He was the worst criminal that you have ever…-Kate's face made him stop the explanation,-is there something that is bothering you?

Leo was sure that she had scared from the idea that he had killed someone but her reaction was really strange. She wasn't speaking a single word, only seeing Leo with "open mouth".

–Um Kate, is there something wrong? -You have killed The Shredder,-she asked, almost screamed.

–Yes and…Wait a second, how do you know about The Sredder?

-How do I know about The Shredder?I have been fighting him for so long and every time I thought him dead ,he returned as nothing had happened.

–Yes I know what you mean, - Leo said, - but believe me, this time he is really dead.

–Wow, Shredder is dead. I really find this hard to believe. But you must know one thing Leonardo. I am saying this to you as a friend. "You and your brothers have entered in a very dangerous battle."Nothing will stop Karai nor her clan to destroy you.

–I already know that Kate.

Kate and Leonardo didn't say anything else. Both were feeling in a strange way from each-other's company.

–What are we going to do now?-Leonardo asked Kate.

–I told my friends that we would meet at the house so I guess we are heading there first, since they are with your brothers. But we must wait for things to calm; I can't risk to let Foot to in my house.-Leo nodded understanding her position.

Suddenly they heard something, a strange "peep, peep "noise. Leo and Kate watched eye in eye, both thinking the same thing.

–You don't think it is…-she asked in a low voice.

–Yes I think exactly that, - he said. Leonardo took Kate in his arms and jumped from the place they were hiding on the rooftop.

Only some second later a bomb exploded below them. None of them spoke for some minutes until Kate released that she wasn't feeling the ground under her feet.

–Um, Leo. Can you…put me down now?-she said blushing a little. It took a while for Leo to understand Kate's words and then he immediately obeyed her.

–Sorry,-he said putting her gently on the ground.

–It's okay, - she said,-but I think they found us now.

–And you are right, Kate, - Karai said jumping in front of them.

–Hello Karai,-Kate said taking a fight position,- long time not seeing you. Leo immediately pulled his katana and went beside Kate.

–I always knew you were stupid Kate, but I didn't know you were this foolish.

–Don't call me stupid Karai because you will end up crying at your father's grave, - Kate replied with a smile.

–How dare you. At least I have a father.

–No Karai, you had a father.

And that was it. Karai attacked Kate with all of her strength and Kate responded the same way.

–Kate,-Leonardo shouted and went to help her but some Foot ninjas blocked his way. A terrifying battle started. Leonardo easily defeated all Foot ninjas but Kate was having problems with Karai.

–I thought you had improved since the last time Kate. It seems that I was wrong.

–Actually Karai I am starting to feel sorry for your father. He has spent all his life training an impotent daughter.

–Don't you dare to mention my father, - Karai a fast move she balked Kate ,who lost her balance and ended up in the ground.

–Goodbye Kate, - Karai said and raised her sword to stab the girl but Leo hit her from behind sending her out of the roof. She manages to catch on the edge but then Kate approached her and trampled her hand.

–Goodbye you Karai, - as Karai was ready to fall Leo touched Kate's shoulder.

–Kate let her, - he said.

–But…

-Please,-Leo said and Kate hesitantly removed her foot.

–Alright Leo, but listen Karai the other time that I get you in my hands I won't show any mercy anymore.

Both Leo and Kate turned to leave but as they were in the middle of the way, something happened and with a low scream Leo collapsed in the ground.

–What the…-Kate said but then the answer of the unspoken question came as she saw Karai on her feet holding the some shurikens between her fingers and smiling.

Anger filled Kate's body like a burning fire. She didn't know why she was feeling that way but she found out that the only thing she wanted as she saw Leo in the ground was to make Karai pay. She started shivering and slowly lowering her head she removed her mask from her black eyes started shining with hate. The only thing that crossed her mind was Karai's scared face.

–Karai,-she whispered, - you are dead.

And as she raised her eyes, Karai collapsed in pain.

* * *

**(Icy)**

Icy's eyes filled with tears as she heard Hun mentioning her parents again. She attacked him with all she had but he was easily avoiding every attack. On the other hand Raph was very busy with others the Purple Dragons that were filling the room to go and help her.

–What's the matter cutie? Did I say something to bother you? - Hun asked ironically.

–I will kill you Hun,-she said and tried to punch his face but he easily caught her hand and started pressing it. She screamed from the pain that she was feeling.

–Oh now I remembered,-he said and letting go of her hand. She collapsed on the floor and Hun got hold of her shoulder throwing her at the other side of the house. Her body hit the wall and then fell at the ground again. Hun approached her again.

–I was the one who sent them to hell, wasn't I? –he said and hit her hard on the stomach. She screamed again and her voice echoed on the house.

–Icyelle, - Raph shouted, - get away from her you bastard. Raph punched Hun to the face sending him to the ground, then he approached Icy helping her up.

–Are you alright?-he asked and she simply nodded but then her eyes wide opened.

–Watch out ,- she called as Hun shot with his gun but it was too late, the bullet was now on its way to Raph. He closed his eyes expecting the pain but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and saw Icy in front of him but she hadn't been shot. Shocked Raph stood up and saw the bullet staying abeyance in front of her face. Hun shot with his gun again and again and again but nothing touched any of them. Then his gun fell on the ground and he started running in their direction. Raph prepared his sais but a hand stopped him.

–Wait, - she said and then turned her eyes to Hun. As her eyes met his Hun stopped. His leg started running in a different direction without his command.

–What are you doing to me? - he asked screaming.

–I am making you pay, - she said as Hun ran out of a broken window.

Afraid others Purple Dragons started running out of the house screaming:"WITCH, WITCH."

When the house was empty she turned her face to Raph but this time her eyes were close and a small tear escaped from them.

* * *

**(Kelly)**

-So, let me understand this better, -Mikey said to Kelly, who didn't spoke,- You and your sisters are ninjas, and you saved me and my brothers from Karai.

Kelly nodded blushing a little.

–Cool, - Mikey said smiling.

Suddenly a strange smell came from outside.

–What is this smell?- Mikey asked.

–I don't know,-Kelly answered.

As they made their way to where the smell was coming something explode and the house burst into fire.

–How did they found us, - Kelly screamed.

Seeing everything that belonged to her burning drove Kelly mad. She took an old blanket and dampened it with cold water. Using it as a shield she rushed in the middle of the blazes.

–Kelly,- Mikey followed her ,- what are you doing?

But Kelly didn't listen a word , instead she cleared her way to the second floor and entered her room where she took something.

–Kelly, what are you doing here, the house will all explode if we don't get out.

–I had to take something;-she said griping something in her chest.

–Well let's go now, - he said taking her hand. It was weird that beside the situation they were her heart started beating faster because of his touch. They were at the stairs when a fallen wound blocked their way.

–We can't go that way, - Mikey said turning back but Kelly didn't move.

–Take my hand, - she told him.

–What?

-Just do it, okay?-Mikey hesitate firstly but then did as he was told.

-Alright, - Mikey said and gave her his hand.

–Close your eyes,-she commanded.

Mikey did as she said and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was outside, seeing the house burning in the distance. Kelly was there too, seeing the small object that appeared to be a photo. She turned her head to Mikey and smiled with tears filled eyes.

–What just happened? - was all Mikey could say.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION! Okay i will really like to know how i have done this far so please after you finish reading this chapter please leave a review where you write "I LIKE IT" for the ones who really liked it and "I DON'T LIKE IT" for the ones who didn't like it. PLEASE DO SO, I WILL BE VERY HAPPY TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO I CAN CONTINUE WRITING.**

* * *

**"Weird but I'm really blushing."**

* * *

**(Kate)**

Karai's scream echoed through the night. She hadn't touched her, she wasn't even near her, but something had happened. After a single look of her black eyes Karai had ended up collapsing in the ground and screaming…screaming like mad.

Leo didn't say anything only stood at the ground watching the scene terrified. Watching Karai burning in an invisible fire, watching Kate as her tears flew down her eyes like a waterfall. It was her! It was her, who was causing this pain to Karai without even touching or speaking to her.

_"What is she doing to her anyway?"_ Trying to avoid his pain Leonardo managed to stand up but fell in the ground again._"If she don't stop Karai will die."_

–Stop, - Karai cried again, - stop please.

–Why should I stop Karai? Tell me why, - Kate said through the tears.

–Then kill me, I don't care do what you want just stop this pain, - another scream escaped her lips.

–Oh don't worry, you will die after a while, - Kate said and more tears started flowing from her eyes.

–Kate, - Leonardo called her but she didn't answer.

–Kate, stops, - he tried to say again.

–Why should I stop Leonardo, why?

-Because I don't think you are a killer, - he answered in a low voice.

There was no doubt anymore. The girl that he had seen yesterday was Kate. She had the same beautiful voice, the same dark black eyes. Now he was sure for that and he would not let her do a mistake, _(no matter how much he wanted to see Karai dead)_ which she would regret her whole life. Leo closed his eyes as he heard Karai screaming again. –

Stop Kate, - he said and stood up on his feet approaching her, - stop or you will regret later. Believe me for this.

And she closed her eyes. Everything felt silent. Even her tears stopped. She turned to Leo with her eyes still closed and nodded.

–You are right, I am not, killing her would make me like her.

–Exactly, - Leonardo answered ,- Lets go now. We have nothing to do here anymore.

Leo turned to leave but Kate didn't move. Her eyes were still closed and her face had a strange look.

–Is there something wrong? - Leo asked worried.

–You will have to help me, I won't be able to see for a while,- she answered a little shy and Leo smiled.

–This won't be a problem; - he said and took her in his arms.

–What are you doing? - she asked blushing.

–I am helping you, - Leo replied not removing his eyes from her face.

–You don't have to…- she begun to say but he stopped her.

–But I would like to, - he said immediately making her blushing more.

After some moments she relaxed in his arms leaning her head in his chest hearing him breathing.

–Kate what did you do to…

-Please don't ask me, I will explain you another time.

Leo decided not to argue anymore. And so they walked in silence. Well Leo walked, Kate only stayed and started thinking about her problems and some other things.

_"His breathing,_-she thought imagining Leo holding her as she was unable to see,_-it is like I've heard it before. So calm, so quite. I am sure I've heard it before."_ Suddenly a thought hit her mind. _"No, it is impossible. But I've to make sure"_ she thought.

–Do you go every night on patrol? – She asked acting innocently.

–Most of the time, - Leo answered ,- but since last month I've begun to patrol regularly.

Kate's heart begun to beat faster.

–Leo can you please tell me where are we? –she asked.

–Um, I don't know the name of the road but we are near your house, - he said not releasing what he had just proved.

_"There is no doubt anymore"_ Kate thought.

–Leo,-she decided to say after a while, - how do you know where my house is?

Leo froze understanding that he had been discovered.

–I…I ,-he wasn't finding the right words.

–It was you, wasn't it? - she asked already knowing the answer,- That night at my house.

Leo didn't say anything.

–When I was playing last night I thought I saw a reflection of someone in the mirror in front me. I also heard a low, regular breathing on the window. Tell me Leonardo, was that person you?

Leonardo started blushing._"How could I say to her the truth?"_

-Kate, I am sorry if I had bothered you I swear that I will never…

-Why? - she asked then.

–I…I just listened to your music and I simply loved it. Then you started singing and I founded that the only thing that I wanted in that moment was to listen your angelic voice. I am sorry if I scared you Kate.

–Thank you, - she said opening her eyes, - this is the first time someone tell me that I have a beautiful voice.

Then she released how close their faces were. Immediately she tried to hide her blush but failed seriously.

–Aren't you mad at me? - Leo asked surprised.

–Well a little, - Kate said, - but this is not the time for those things. Ah and by the way, I think you can put me down now.

–Oh, yeah sorry, - he said and put her to the ground. Their face still close and bit by bit were getting closer and closer and...

Suddenly Kate's phone started both backed up releasing what they both were up to.

–It's Kelly- Kate said like nothing had happened.

-Hey Kel. We are on the way to the house where…- then Kelly said something on the phone that made Kate's face went pale.

–What have they done?, - the other girl spoke again and now Kate's face turned worried.

–No of course we can't return there, - then the girl must have asked for Leo because Kate answered.

–Okay I'll tell him, but please be careful. I'll tell the others.

Kate hung up the phone and turned to Leo with a sad face.

–What is it? Are Kelly and Mikey alright, - he asked.

–Yes Leo they are both alright but our house got burned and we can't go there anymore. Do…do you think that is a problem to take me to your house, just to meet the girls and then we can leave? Micheangelo had told Kelly it would be alright.

–No, of course not. But you will have to tell the others. I'll talk to Raph you can talk to your other friend and explain them everything.

–Alright, but believe me, Icy is not going to like this so please tell Raph in…in a kind way.

* * *

**(Icy)**

-Alright, I'll tell her; -Raph said and hung up the phone.

–Is there any problem Raphael? - Icy asked as Raph put the phone back to his belt.

–Leo called me, just now. One of your friends had called the girl named Kate and had told her that your house had been burned so I must take you to our lair, - Raph explained.

–Our house is burned? What happened is anybody hurt? - she asked in a shivering voice.

–No everybody is alright, but we should move now, - Raph said and leaded the way.

They had walked a little when Raph couldn't hold anymore the question that was bothering him so long.

–So what was that thing that you did to Hun?If you don't mind telling me .

–No I don't mind and I would tell you if I knew what it was.

–So you mean that you don't know what you just did up there.

–Actually we have a theory but better let Kate explain it when we meet, okay?

-Okay, - Raph said,- ah and thank you.

–For what?- Icy said.

–For saving my ass twice in a night, - he said making her laugh.

–Never mention it,- she said ironically,- actually I thought you would get scare from me after what happen and would ended up running like those dragons but it seems that I was wrong.

–Nah, you can't scare me that easy, - he said moving the cover of a sewer and offering her a hand helping her down.

–Um, Raphael, I think you know we are going down a sewer, don't you? - Icy asked shocked but taking his hand.

–Oh thanks for reminding that to me I had forgot, - he said ironically.

–Not at all. Do you know I am actually counting them?

–Counting what, - Raph asked confused.

–How many other times you will thank me for this night, - she said laughing and Raph started blushing from the thought that came to his mind as he heard her beautiful laugh.

–Haha , very funny, - he said turning his head to the other side.

–Hey, you are blushing. Why?

-What? Me blushing ? I think your eyes are playing trick on you,- he said trying to defend himself but only blushed deeper.

–Yes, you are.

–No, I am not.

–Yes, you are. And they spent all the way till at the lair arguing and laughing.

* * *

**(Mia)**

-Are you cold? - Don asked Mia after they got out from the lake.

–Only a little, - she said and sneezed,- well maybe a lot.

–Don't worry I will sent you home as soon as I could ,- he said holding the leg with his hand.

–Maybe I could help you now, - Mia said and placed both of her hands in Don's leg.

–Mia? - but Mia had close her eyes and wasn't listening,- Mia what are you doing?

-I am healing you. - she said and then a white light started shining at below her hands.

Suddenly the white light started dimming until it disappeared all. Then smiling Mia opened her eyes to see a terrified Don.

–Now,- she said like nothing had happened,- please stand up.

Don did as she told him and when he stood up on his leg he felt…nothing…absolutely nothing. That terrible of the broken bones was gone. –

How did you do that? - he asked amazed.

–I am sorry if I scared you but you leg was really in bad condition.

–How did you do that?- he repeated.

–I…I don't know. I just did it and so…-suddenly her phone started ringing,- It's Kate.

–Hey Kate, where are you? Are you alright?

There was a moment of silence from the next side of the phone and then the only think that Don noticed was the shocked face of Mia.

–They have burned our house. Okay this time they went to far. What are we going to do now Kate? - Mia nodded instinctively to the answer ,- Alright I'll ask him. See you there then.

–What's the matter? - Don asked after she hung up the phone.

–It seems like you will have to lead me to your home Donatello. – Mia said with a smile,- of course if there isn't any problem. – she added blushing a little.

–No, not at all, - he said and grabbed her hand, - This way.

He said and together they ran through the night park, hand in hand.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET WHAT I ASKED YOU IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER ! R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Home sweat home.**

* * *

Raph and Icy were the first one to reach the lair.

-Wow, you guys have a beautiful house, so huge - Icy said seeing all the area.

-Nah, it won't look that beautiful or huge when…- a scream from the door didn't let Raph finish his sentence.

-Hey guys I am here,- Mikey yelled from the door.

-It won't look that beautiful or huge when MIKEY arrive.- Raph continued more loudly than it was needed.

-Hey, I am here Raph,- Mikey said approaching the kitchen.

-Oh sorry Mikey ,didn't heard you,- Raph answered ironically.

-No problem,I always knew you had problems with your ears,- Mikey joked making Icy laugh.

-Mikey if I catch you…

-Hello,- a girl said entering the room.

Immediately Raph put his hands on the sais but then remembered it had to be one Icy's friends.

-Kelly,- Icy cried and went to huge her friend.

-Hey sis. Did you miss me?- Kelly asked laughing.

-I was only worried,- Icy replied sitting in a chair.

-Hey where are the others?- Kelly asked immediately.

-We are over here sis, - Kate and Mia said entering in the lair.

The four girls hugged and laugh together already forgetting the place where they were. Then suddenly Kate's face turned serious.

-Um, Kate is there any problem ,-Leonardo asked seeing her worried face.

-I was just thinking…Oh I forget,- she suddenly said changing the subject of the conversation.

-Forget what?- Mia asked.

-You still don't know all of us. Guys,-she continued turning on their direction,-my name is Kate and those are my friends. This is Mia,- she said directing to the red headed,- the brain of our small group.

-Hi,- Mia said.

-This is Icyelle or Icy for short,- she said directing to the one with black hair,- the **"hot headed"** girl.

-Hey,- Icy said.

-And finally we have Kelly,- she said directing to the blondine,- the child girl.

-Hi,- Kelly said with a small smile.

-Well I guess we should represent ourselves too,-Leonardo said,- Girls, my name is Leonardo, and those are my brothers: Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello.

All the girls nodded and then turned from to each-other with a serious look on their faces.

-What now?- Kelly asked.

-Now,- Icy said,- we guess we are staying at on hotel for a while.

-No,- Kate said immediately,- it is dangerous. They already know who we are. W e have to hide ourselves.

-Then what will we do?- Mia asked. Silence fell for some minutes.

-For us,- Leo said ,- it wouldn't be a problem if you stay here.

-We don't want to…-Kelly begun but Mikey didn't let her to finish.

-You don't bother us at all,- he said.

-Um guys,- Don asked,- don't we have to ask Master Splinter firstly?

-Pff, come on Don, what would he say?

-Maybe Michelangelo he will wait an explanation from you,- the voice of Master Splinter came from behind.

-Master Splinter,- Michelangelo cried.

Suddenly all the girls froze. They weren't moving at all. Only Kate made some steps to cover Mia's view but the others didn't even raised their head.

-What's the matter Kate,- Mia said trying to see what her friends saw,- why aren't you moving?

And then she finally saw it. Saw the reason why the girls weren't moving, why they ha that terrified look on their faces.

-It's…it's a…it's a rrr…rat,- Mia cried.

Bit by bit she started losing her balance until she finally fell on the floor.

-Mia,- the three girls cried and tried to wake up their sister.

-Okay, no one else faint. Master Splinter isn't dangerous,- Raph called to the girls while Donatello approached Mia.

-She is alright, I am taking her to a room so she could lie down,-Donatello said and took her to his arms heading to a room on the second floor.

-I am going with him-Kelly said worried for Mia.

-And…-Michelangelo said escaping the serious look on Master Splinter's face ,- I am going with them,- and with those words he disappeared.

Nobody spoke for some moments. Finally both girls calmed down and then Leo decided to explain everything to Master Splinter.

-Master Splinter, we met those girls when we were fighting the foot and actually they saved us from Karai. But The Foot burned their house so I was wondering if they could stay with us for a while,- Leonardo finished.

-We don't want to bother you,- Kate added immediately,- so if there is any problem we will leave as soon as Mia wakes up.

-Hmm, they saved your lives,-Master Splinter wanted to confirm. Both turtles nodded,-Well in that case I think it is alright for them to stay but only if they promise to keep our existence a secrete,- he added directing to girls.

-We weren't planning on telling anything,- Icy said a little offended and Master Splinter nodded.

-Alright then, they could stay but I want to listen the whole history in the morning, with details!- he said and left the room.

-Your master is harsh!- Icy said and Kate hit her with elbow,-What ?,-she continued,-I just said the truth.

-That harsh Master is letting you in his house. BE NICE.- Kate told her friend.

-Yeah , whatever you say. Anyway I am going to tell Kelly that we are staying here,-she walked away but stopped in the middle of the way,- Um, will one of you show me where will I stay,- she asked directing to Raph.

-Yeah sure, I am coming,- he said and went with her.

Kate was left alone with Leo again. Not knowing what else to do she sat on a chair and put her head between her hands.

_"What am I going to do now? Our house got burned, the whole gang of Purple Dragons and The Foot clan are after us. What the hell am I going to do? I have to protect my friends, I don't want that something same as the last time happen again. It would be to much for them and also for me too. Oh gods please help me."_ A small tear escaped her eyes and she felt a hand brushing it away. It felt so warm so comfortable. When she opened her eyes she saw Leo sitting beside her.

-Why are you crying?- he asked worried.

-It's just…I was thinking about the past- she said with closed eyes.

-And what is so sad in the past that is making you cry?

-Everything,- she answered.

-Oh come on, you must have some beautiful memories from the past. At this point she smiled sadly.

-What are your beautiful memories Leonardo,- she asked as she knew the answer.

-Well most of them, in fact all of them are happy times that me, my brothers have passed,- then she gave him that sad smile again.

-Exactly,-she said. Leo froze.

-E…exactly what?-he asked hesitantly.

-All your happy memories Leo are different moments that you have spent with your family so I guess that is the reason why I don't have happy memories.

-You…you never had a family?- she shook her head.

-I was abandoned when I was two. I never knew who my parents were ,I spent my childhood in an orphan house here in New York , and the time spent there wasn't something which a child would have appraise as a happy memory. And either the time spent after I left that place wasn't something to appreciate.

-Why did your parents abandoned you? - Leo suddenly asked.

-I guess they didn't want to have a monster for child,- she said and smiled ironically.

-A monster?- he said surprised.

-Oh come on Leo. You saw what I did tonight. Dare and tell me that wasn't monstrous.

**-THAT WASN'T MOSTROUS,**-Leo said immediately.

-Yes, whatever you think,- she said and continued,-Anyway I can't blame them. In the beginning I didn't have control on my…my…powers, actually neither of us did firstly.

-Wow,wow ,wow neither of you? What do you mean? Does your girlfriends have power too?-Leo asked surprised.

-Yes of course but I am the most "dangerous one,- Leo didn't said anything only saw her with a big question look.

-Look Leo,- she continued after releasing that he wasn't understanding anything,- other girls, they do good or better say not dangerous things. I mean Kelly could telentransport herself and other people ,isn't that she is going to kill someone with that. Mia is even better, she…she can heal people by touching them,it is amazing, and Icy can… well I don't know how to name what Icy could do. She just sent people away if they want to hurt her. It is like when she want to she can control their mind, she can't hurt them if she don't want to.

It was a long pause until Kate took a deep breath and decided to continue.

-But I,- she said,-those powers of mine,they are dangerous, I still don't have full control on them.-after that she placed her head between her hands again.

-What do you mean with full control? - Leo asked.

-Leonardo we can't use our powers every time we want. For me in that case it would have been a disaster. Our powers react within our internal emotions. For example Kelly's power became useful when she is nervous, actually very, very nervous. Mia's power react when she is worried and Icy's power react when she is hurt. But my powers react within every emotion especially with my anger which I fortunately don't find very hard to control but anyway, it is dangerous,- she said not daring to met his eyes.

Leonardo didn't know what to say. Instead he took her hands into his and smiled to her with a warm face, trying to comfort her. It was something in this girl which made him wanting to protect her, to care for her. She was special.

-Don't worry,- he said in a comforting way,-I will try to help you. In fact I think that Master Splinter could do something for your problem. We will talk for that in the morning.

-Are you sure?- she asked and hope lighted her face.

-Yes, he could help to learn how to control or better to close the dangerous emotion in the right time and to let them free when it isn't dangerous,-he said with a smile and she nodded.

-Thanks a lot Leonardo,- she said and her eyes started closing.

-You need to sleep,- Leo said standing up but she shook her head.

-Alright then,- he said and sat down again but it was the matter of minutes for her to fall asleep in the table and then it was him who took her in his arms carrying her body to her new room.

As he laid her down to bed she smiled gently in her sleep and Leo didn't know how he resisted the need to touch her face, her eyes, those beautiful lips of ended up rushing out of the room to calm down.

When he was finally able to breathe he laid his head against the wall and tried to reflect on his actions. He didn't know much about this girl, but surprisingly he wanted to protect her, to comfort her. Before he headed to bed he went to the room where she was sleeping one more time wanting to see her beautiful face in a peaceful sleep. He approached her bed and put a hand on her face smiling.

-I don't know much of who you are,- he said whispering,- but for one thing I am sure. You can't b a monster.

Leo fondled her face once ad then turned to the door but another whisper, and this time not his own, made him stop or better freeze at the door. She said it in her sleep. Only one word made Leo wanting to touch the sky.

**"Leonardo"**- she had said in her sleep.

_"She had really said it,_- Leo said already jumping on his bed,- _she had really said my name on her sleep.I don't know what is happening to me but I am feeling really strange."_

And with those beautiful thoughts Leo fell asleep with only one name on his mind.

* * *

**Alright here it goes. I want to thank everybody who has left me a review. You guys made me very happy "Thanks a lot".**

**Please everybody review for this chapter too. And don't worry i am going to talk about the others at the next chapters.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**My sad story.**

* * *

-What the shell…-Raph woke up from a strange noise coming from the dojo area.

Immediately he took his sais and headed downstairs thinking that maybe somebody had entered the lair. The lights of the dojo room were all on. Slowly Raph approached the door, a shadow was moving inside it.

-You have chosen the wrong place to rob pal, -Raph said pulling his sais,-there is nothing for you here,-he said and rushed inside the room.

Anger didn't let Raph time to release that inside the room was only Icy practicing her punches on the sand bag. He turned off the lights and jumped on top of the girl making a small cut on her shoulder with his sais. She gasped firstly but then kicked Raph on the stomach with her leg sending him on the other side of the room. Raph made a try to stand up but Icy sat on top of him putting her hand to his neck.

-Get of me,- Raph shouted trying to get free from her.

-Raphael?-Icy said recognizing his voice and immediately stood up to turn on the light.

-Icy,-Raph said standing up,-What the shell are you doing here?

-I couldn't sleep, - she said helping him up,- so I thought that some punches might work. That's why I came here but sorry if I did wrong. I should have asked for permission firstly. I just didn't want to wake you guys up,- she said defeating herself.

-No it's okay, I just thought that someone might have entered here and…,- but then he noticed the blood flowing down her arm from the deep cut on her skin.

-Oh shell,- he said taking her arm in his hand,- I am so sorry Icy. I didn't want to hurt you.

-It's okay,- she said throwing a look at her arm,- don't worry I have seen worse,-but Raph didn't seem to listen his eyes were fixed on her wound.

-It's okay really.

-Wait here,- he finally said and ran out of the room.

_"What could he possibly have in mind?"_Icy thought with herself. Raph returned after some seconds with a middle - size box in his hands.

-Here,-he said placing the box on the ground and taking some bandages and a small bottle out of it,- let me see your arm.

Icy hesitate firstly. No way she was going to let him treat her like a child. She could take care of herself, she had some proud.

-I can take care of myself,- she said a little angry.

-Hey, I wasn't saying you can't but I would like to make up my mistake myself,-Raph said looking straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

Icy didn't move firstly but then the pain on her arm made her to give up and accept Raph's help.

-Alright she said heading him her hand,-Raph took it and started cleaning the blood and putting some clean bandages on it.

-There,- he said when he was finally finished,- I think you will be alright,-Raphael took the box and hadded to the kitchen.

-Thanks,-she said and stood up to follow him.

They both entered the kitchen in silence and as Raph went to put the box in its place Icy sat on the couch and turned on the TV. After some seconds Raph joined her too.

-So,-he said sitting beside her,-is your arm feeling better?

-Yes,-she answered nodding,-much better. Thanks again.

-Heh no problem,- he replied feeling his heart beating faster.

_"Oh god what's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so…so different. This girl…she is so sweet and in the same time so tough. What the shell is happening with e?"_

-Um hey Icy,- he decided to ask after a while,- won't your parents worry for you. I mean four girls disappear after their house gets burn wouldn't this drive they mad.

Silence again,she wasn't answering his question firstly but then she turned her head to him and was something different in her voice this time. Something like pain.

-Yes Raphael they would have gotten worried if…-she took a deep breath and continued,- if they were still alive.

This caught Raph by surprise. She…she didn't have parents. How was that hadn't ever gave a thought how it could be to be all alone. He always had his brothers and his father. But how could she possibly feel? He raised his eyes and look straight into hers again maybe looking for the answer but they didn't show anything. Only darkness and nothing else. Finally not able to figure out the answer by himself he decided to ask.

-You…you don't have your parents anymore?

-In fact Raphael none of us do. In this world we only have each – other. You should feel lucky Raph. To have your brother and your master. It must be a beautiful thing to have a real family.- she said and brushed away a small tear that escaped her eyes.

-What happened to all of your families?- he asked.

-Not very different stories actually. All of our families were murdered except for Kate. She was abandoned and never knew her real parents.

Raph didn't spoke only waited for her to continue.

-Mia's parents were killed in a fire **"accident"**. Kelly's at a car crush and mine…Purple Dragons killed them right in front of my eyes.

Suddenly anger filled Raph's body. Anger for those jerks ,who killed people just for fun. Anger for everything.

-That was the reason why I became a "ninja". I wanted to revenge for my parents so I learned ninjitsu and how to control my powers so one day after I grew up I could kill all of those jerks who took my parents away from me.

-Do you still have that aim?- Raph asked curious.

-Of course,- she answered immediately,- but some things have change. In high school I met those girls and found out that there were also other persons with powers like mine. We learned to help each – other to gain a full control of things that we were able to do but we never reached that point. We still have a lot of job to do until we reach the full control of our powers and I also need a lot of job to reach my aim on revenging my parents,-she stopped talking and Raoh guessed that her life story must have ended.

-Do you know?-Raph suddenly said,-maybe I can't help you with "the full control" thing but if you want I can teach you some better ninja's moves. We can even train together if you would like.

At those words Icy's face lighted up with hope."Oh my god,he is so sweet!-"Was the only thing think she could say in that moment but of course she wasn't going to say it.

-Would you really like to train me? - Raph only nodded making Icy jump from her place with joy.

-Fantastic, you will teach me all you know. With details.

-Yes ma'am, -Raph said taking a formal position making her laugh.

-Thanks Raphael,- she said placing her head at his shoulder very tired.

Raph's body shivered from the touch of her beautiful black hair. She relaxed her body against his and after some minutes of silence fell asleep beside him. Raph didn't know what to do. One part of him was afraid from this closeness and another part only wanted to take her even closer, to hug her with his muscular arms and to protect her.

In the end he decided to not move, only stayed there watching at her form sleeping. Amazed from her beauty he passed a hand through her soft hair only caressing them. Thousand of emotions passed his body at once and some other feelings aslo, feelings which he had never felt before not even imaging them.

_"Icyelle, what are you causing my heart?_,-he asked her in his mind,-_What are you awakening inside me? What? It can't be what I think it is. It just can't be ,because it is wrong, isn't it Icy? Am I not allowed t feel this way? How much I would like to know your answer, how much I would want to."_

And he fell asleep too. At the most confuse and sweet sleep in his life.

* * *

-**Oh my god**!Kate,- Kelly called rushing upstairs to take Kate who was still asleep.

-Kate,Kate wake up you seriously have to see this,-she said throwing poor Kate out of her bed.

-What in the world do you want Kelly,- Kate said still in the ground,-I want to sleep,go away.

-But you need to see this,- but Kate didn't move an inch and that made Kelly really angry.

-Okay Kate if you don't get up I will have to make you, this is your last chance sis,- but Kate still didn't move,- Well, you asked for it.

The next thing that was heard was only Kate's laugh that echoed the room.

-Awww, Kelly l…let m…m…me go,-Kate screamed while laughing.

-Not for as long as you stay there,- Kelly said tickling her.

-Never,- Kate answered not giving up but Kelly only began to tickle her more. Somme footsteps were heard from out the door and then three tired, bored mutate turtles entered the room.

-What's the matter?-Leo asked rubbing his eyes,-we could hear you from…

Suddenly he stopped seeing two girls laughing in the ground. Actually Kate was laughing while Kelly tortured her.

-Guys p…please help,- she said still laughing.

Suddenly everybody burst into laugh. Even Leo started giggling.

-No way,- Mikey said laying on the wall ,- I will enjoy the show.

-Um hello, I am suffering here,- Kate continued but none of them when the tickling became unbearable Kate decided to give up.

-Alright,I will get…up o…only stop.

-Ha, I knew it,- Kelly said triumphal.

-Oh,-mikey said bored,- I was enjoying the show.

-If this made you laugh then downstairs you will cry from laughs,-all of them headed to the stairs curiosly.

-Okay Kelly what is so…Oh my goodness!- Kate said watching to the view in front of her.

-What is it?-Leo asked approaching her but then stopped very surprised.

-Um guys, are you seeing what I am seeing or are my eyes playing tricks on me?-Don asked terrified signing from the couch where Raph and Icy were sleeping beside each other. Raph had passed a arm around Icy's shoulder and she was laying in his chest, actually she was smiling in her sleep.

-Whoa, I think I need to lay down,- Mikey commented.

-Oh, aren't they sweet,-Kelly continued,- please tell me you guys have a camera,- she said with big pupy eyes.

-Yeah, I am taking it,-Mikey said and rushed out of the room returning in only some seconds

-Um Mikey,-Leo said ,-I don't think it is a good idea,- but Kelly had already take the camera and was filming.

-Kelly I don't think it is a good idea. What if she wakes up?- but it was too late. The noises had already wake up Icy and Raph who were now starching.

-I just remembered I have left a project in the middle,- Don said running out from the room.

-Yeah, I am going to check Mia once,- Kate said running after Don.

-Kate wait I will show you the room,- Leo excused himself following her letting Mikey and Kelly in the hands of the wolves.

-Morning Kelly what are you…-Icy said looking surprised to her but then a small groan catched her attention.

And this was the moment when Icy released…well her situation while raph opened his eyes starching.

-Well Raophie boy it seems as you have enjoyed the night,- Mikey said.

-What the shell are you saying Mikey?-Raph asked confused but then his eyes passed at the angry face of Icy understanding everything.

-Couldn't you guys find a room or something,- Mikey continued making Raph furious.

-I thought you liked privacy Icy,- Kelly said joking,- I t seems that I was wrong.

-Very wrong I would say,- Mikey completed and that gave the end to the conversation.

-Mikey I will count to three before ripping your head of your body.

-Uh I am afraid,- he said.

-One,-Raph begun.

-Oh come on Raph it was just a joke,-he finally said.

-Two.

-Raph you can't be that serious. I am your brother.

-Three,- Raph finished jumping onto Mikey who let out a girl cry.

Kelly begun to laugh harder than ever but the look on Icy's face made her stop.

-Icy you wouldn't do something I wouldn't,-she said with not much hope.

-One,-Icy begun

-What? Icy I am your best friend!

-Two,-she continued.

-Icy!

-Three,-she finished running after Kelly who was crying like mad,-you are simply dead sis. Now give me that camera and I won't hurt you…that much.

-Mikey please help,- Kelly cried for the last time before Icy jump onto her.

* * *

**So please tell me if you liked it. Review, review please. **

**Next chapter is going to be about Kelly and Mikey, hehe can't wait until i write it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I just wanted to thank to everybody who is reading my story and especially those ones who left me a REVIEW you guys made me very very happy so thanks a lot,to all of you. Here is the seventh chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

**Me and my babe .  
**

* * *

-What is this mess?- Master splinter yelled as he saw Mikey and Raph fighting in the floor and Icy with Kelly tickling each – other to the death .

They all took a formal position as they saw the anger at rat's face. Icy and Kelly both lowered their heads in embarrassment but guys were sure that they were doing their best to hold a big laugh whereas Mikey and Raph closed their eyes expecting a punishment.

-I thought that you girls knew how to behave yourself when I let you in my house,- now he had lowered his voice but again no sound was coming from they four,- And you my sons, I thought that you would behave yourself like grown boys. Was I wrong?

None of them spoke, only Kelly opened her mouth once but the look of Master Splinter's eyes made her close it again.

-Sir,- a voice came from the entrance of the room. Kate ,seeing the hopeless faces of her sisters had finally decided to interfere. She walked slowly inside the room with Leo and Don following her and bowed in front of Master Splinter.- I am so sorry for my sister's behavior sir. Please I beg your pardon.

Master Splinter touched from the girl's action smiled and signed her to stand up.

-Your apology is accepted my daughter,- he said and Kate only smiled,- but I surely would like to know the names of persons who are staying at my house,-he added.

-Of course,- Kate said smiling,- my name is Kate and those here are my friends Icyelle Shovel and Kelly Meson. The girls who fainted yesterday is Mia Danby.

-I am glad to meet you miss Kate. My name is Hamato Splinter and I think you already know my sons,- Splinter said unsure, -although I still don't know how you get to met each – other. Would you please be as kind as to explain me, please?

-Yes. Actually there isn't too much to explain. We helped the guys to fight Karai and her soliders but unfortunately they must have followed Kelly to our home and burned it. We were actually hoping that we…we could stay here until things calm down a little,- Kate said a little shy but then added immediately,-If you don't find it a problem of course. Meanwhile we will be looking for a new place to live.

-I actually don't find it a problem at all,-Master Splinter said smiling at the girl,- please suit yourself as at your home.

-Thanks a lot sir,- Kate said and turned her head to her sisters.

-Yes…thanks a lot,- they both murmured at the same time.

-Do not mention it,-he turned to leave but suddenly stopped,- Ah and please stop calling me sir.

-Um alright…Master? - Kate said or better asked. Splinter only nodded with a smile and left the room.

-May you girls please behave like someone your age. Can you please remid me how old are you because to me you look like 5 or something near it,-Kate finished expecting an answer that never came,-Please don't forget that you aren't at your home here alright?-again no answer.

-I said ,alright?-Kate repeated directing to Icy.

-Fine, - Icy answered to her sister,- anyway,what do we do now?

-The first thing to do is to find some clothes and the most urgent groceries to buy.I have my credit card with me so it won't be a problem.

-That mean that we are going shopping, - Kelly cheered and Kate nodded.

-You can't go to the surface, - Leo interrupted,- it is very dangerous. Karai must be looking for you.

-And what are we supposed to do?-Icy asked.

-We will come with you, - Rph said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

-Yeah sure,come,-Icy continued ironically,- who would recognize a giant walking turtle in the middle of the day?

-She is right,-Kelly added a little worried.

-Then what do you suggest fearless leader?-Raph asked.

-I don't…-he started but Don interrupted him.

-Actually there is a way that you can go topside without anyone noticing you,-all saw Don like he was crazy.

-What the shell are you talking about?-Raph asked with his eyes wide opened.

-It's been a while I am working in a project and now I finished it,-he explained heading to his lab and others followed him.

Don went to his work desk and took a small glass with a strange liquid inside it. All the guys and girls stepped back a little scared. Well all except Mikey.

-What is this Donny?-he asked curious.

-This liquid in here can make you walk in the middle of the people like you were one of them, - all including here the turtles and the girls watched Donny with open mouths.

-Okay I lost you Don,- Raph said confused. Don simply rolled his eyes.

-This liquid guys is able to turn you with a human form for 24 hours. After 24 hours you will be back to your normal self.

Now everybody's mouth only opened more, Mikey seemed the only one calmed,well as calm as Mikey could be.

-Cool,-he said and grabbed the glass from Don's hands ready to drink it.

-Wait Mikey,-he screamed.

-What is it?

-Well,um…you better drink it to a place where no one see you couse after drinking it you…

-Oaky,okay I got the idea.I will remain nude,- Mikey said and ran to his room.

-Alright now you guys take one glass and drink it fast,-Don said giving his brothers a glass too.

-Hey Donny, aren't you going to drink one too?- Raph said suspicious.

-No,- Don said shaking his head,- I will stay here to keep an eye on Mia. Just in case she wakes up.

-Alright then,-Raph said not very much enthusiastic,- let's do this.

Both Leo and Raph entered their rooms letting girls very confused at Don's lab.

-They will be alright,won't they?-Kelly asked a little worried.

-Of course,I have gone though tests and everything. Those chemicals are perfectly safe,-Don said proudly.

It passed some minutes until guys showed up in the living room, all human and in normal clothes. The girls all astounded, Kelly stood up and touched Mikey's chest almost like she was thinking it wasn't really.

-Mikey,is this really you?-she asked unsure and Mikey only nodded.

-Don you are really a genius ,-she said then.

Mikey had short blonde hairs but the same baby blue eyes as ever. He was in a perfect muscular human body and his shell was nowhere to be seen.

Then someone else entered the room and Kate recognized him immediately despite his changes. He had now black hairs a little longer than Mikey's but his eye color was the same light brown as ever.

-Um,wow,- was all Kate could manage to say making Leo laugh.

And then finally Raph came in the scene and Icy nearly fainted. His hairs were a dark brown color almost the same as his eyes. His new body made Icy shivered, he was even bigger than Leo.

-Hey Icy are you alright,- Kate said tasting her friend.

-Um, what Kate? Yes,yes of course let's go now,-she said and rushed out of the room. Both Kate and Kelly burst into laughs.

-Remind me to thank Don later,-Kelly said laughing.

-Hey Kel I heard that,- Icy shouted from the other room causing the girls only to laugh harder.

-Let's go now,-Leo said heading to the elevator,-before something else happen.

They all went topside heading to the garage so they could take the battle shell. Mikey ran in front of the others to take the driver seat but Raph used his ninja's skills to beat him and reached the door.

-Oh man,-Mikey said when they were finally in,- why can't I drive?

-Easy Mikey,-Raph responded,- because I love my life and I bet those girls here do too.

-Hey!-Mikey complained with a sad face.

-It's okay Mikey,- Kelly said approaching him,- you can't be good at everything .After all who cares if you know how to drive or not?

-Yeah look who is talking,-Icy added in a devilish way,-the last time you girl decided to drive a car we nearly ended up swimming in a lake.

-It was an accident plus it wasn't my fault.

-Yeah, like that other time when you nearly parked the car inside my school building,-Kate said.

They continued the other part of the road tasting poor Kelly about the way she drives.

-Okay,-Kate finally ended still laughing,-we're here so please let's give the end to this stupid conversation and continue our works.

The girls only nodded getting out of the car.

-Now,-Icy asked,-where do we head firstly?

-Hey I want to take care of groceries,-Kelly said,-you girls could deal with clothes.

-Alright then,-Kate decided,- Mikey you go with Kelly to help her caring the bags. Rap and Leo you come with us. We meet here in one hour. Fix this in mind Kelly ,only one hour.

-Fine, fine I got it. Come on Mikey we have work to do.- Kelly said grabbing Mikey's hand.

-Oh and Kel,-Icy called after turned her head curiously,-Good luck sis ,don't take it with a rush be smooth.

-I will tell you the smooth one when we meet later sweety,-Kelly joked and ran to the groceries store.

* * *

-So what was all that outside?-Mkey asked Kelly when they were finally didn't know why but for some strange reasons he thought that it had something to do with him.

-What?- Kelly asked acting innocently not daring to see him in eye.

-They said that you must be smooth or something like this,- he continued.

-Oh that,- Kelly answered not removing her eyes from the bottle of shampoo she had in hands,-nothing just girls things and so.

They continued to see the items at the department without talking until Kelly decided to choose some things and to leave.

-Well I think I am done here,- she told Mikey holding some boxes on her hands,-let's move to the other store.

As Kelly paid for her stuff she headed to the stars but accidentally balked into something and started falling dawn.

-Kelly,- Mikey called as he saw her falling out of the stairs. He ran to catch her. With some ninja moves he got hold of her waist but lost his balance at the last moment and they both ended up in the ground. She ontop of him. Kelly had her eyes close and when she opened them she saw herself only some centimeters away from Mikey's face.

-Oh my god Mikey. I am so sorry,-she told him standing up immediately,- Those things always happen to me.

-No, no it's okay,-He said taking her hand to stand up,- You aren't hurt ,are you?

-No,I am perfectly fine. Oh my god if girls had seen this they would have tasted me for all of the remaining part of my life.

-Yeah,-Mikey told her sitting in a bench near him,- I know that feeling.

-Thanks Mikey,-she said hugging him,- you saved my life.

_"Oh my god,_-Kelly thought still in Mikey's arms,_-I just hugged him. What the hell is happening to me. Oh,no i can't get this close t him"_

-Heh, no problem duttede,-he just hugged her back enjoying the moment. Suddenly Kelly pulled apart taking a serious look at her face.

-Do you know Mikey?-she said after a while when she finally calmed down,- Saving my life makes you a hero.

-A…a hero?

_"Wow, she think for me as a hero. Hey dude this is totally amazing."_

-Yes,you know like those ones on the comic books and cartoon movies. Um you read comic books, don't you?- she said a little unsure.

-I love comic books. They are my whole life.

-Hey, for me too. I've been reading them since…I don't know, maybe since I learned how to read,-she said laughing.

-Wow,I never met a girl before in my life who read comic books. Which is your favorite?

-Um let me think be because it's hard to decide. I think…I think that my favorite is the "Justice Forces.

-For me too. Do you know I've already meet Silver Century. He is awesome,- Kelly already chocked with the water she was drinking.

-Y…you ha…have meet Sil…Silver Century? Wow dude this is awesome, tell me how is he.

-Well he is like other superheroes I guess always busy with saving the innocent and protecting the city.

-Wow, you have met Silver Century. That is really, really the greatest thing ever. What else?

-Well I…I tried to become a superhero once myself the "Turtle Titan". It begun alright at first but then things got out of my control so I just quit. After all we are ninjas,- Michelangelo said imitating Splinter's voice,-we stay on shadow.

Kelly burst into laughing until she got tired of it and leaned her head to Mikey's shoulder.

-Wow Mikey this is really great, you are really great. I can't believe I was saved by a superhero, you are a really hero Mikey,- she said raising her head to look him to his beautiful blue baby eyes,-My superhero.

-Thank you duttede,you are the best. Hey do you know what?-he said getting in his feet,-I am making a new comic book now, myself and I was wondering if you would like to help me as you said that you liked them.

Kelly stood on her feet and started jumping with happiness.

-Would you really like me to help you?-she said with some big puppy eyes and Mikey only nodded. After all who could resist those eyes.

-Ah,thanks Mikey you are really the best guy ever,-she said or better screamed throwing herself into his arms.

-Heh no problem duttede, but I think we have to move now. You promised Kate that you would meet her in one hour.

-Alright,but we will start with your comic as soon as we get back to the lair okay.

-Okay then,-Mikey told her and together they ran to the meeting point, both laughing enjoying each- other's company.

_"A girl who like comic books and think for me as a hero, her hero in fact,_-Mikey thought seeing at Kelly's face as they ran,_- this is definitely the girl of my dream. I swear that i will win her hart._** Turtle's word"**

AND THEY CONTINUED TO RUN BOTH WITH THE SAME THOUGHTS ON THEIR MINDS.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Open your eyes.**

* * *

**(in the lair)**

Donatello entered her room. Slowly he approached her bed only to see her face closer. Those beautiful cheeks of her surrounded by the blazes of her long red hair. He put a hand on her white face and slowly fondled it.

_"Why aren't you waking up? I thought you would have by now,_ - not able t resist anymore he passed his fingers through her hair ,caressing them,-_You helped me when I was hurt. How can I help you now?"_

Suddenly she started blinking her eyes. Don's face lighted up in hope. He took her hand in his and lowered his face near hers.

_"Open your eyes Mia, open them."_

Slowly Mia's eyes opened and she smiled to Don. Immediately she tried to stand up but Don pushed her back again.

-You shouldn't stand up, you can feel dizzy if you do,- Don said worried for her but she just smiled again.

-So after all it wasn't a dream,-she decided to say looking at their hands.

-No it was real,- Don said letting go of her hand.

-What happened after I fainted? Where are the girls? They are alright aren't they? Hey what was…- she continued with her questions but Don put a hand on her lips.

-How about making your questions one by one okay,- Don said and removed his finger,- So after you fainted the girls decided t stay here and yes they are all alright. In this moment they have gone to buy some clothes for themselves and you. And…what was your other question?

-What in the world was that thing?-she asked terrified.

-Oh please, don't get scared from Master Splinter, he is our Sensei and father,-Don tried to explain but Mia just took another horrified look on her face.

-Oh my god,-she said getting up from her bed,-he was your **father.**

For a moment Don thought that she was going to get out from the room screaming but instead sh lowered her head and started blushing all over.

-Donatello I am so sorry, he must be offended from my behavior last night. I feel so ashamed but it is just a fear from rats that I have since child I can't help it. When I was small one of the bit me on the leg. Please Donatello would you explain everything to your father?

-Wow, wow, so you are not worried that my father is a rat but because you offended him?-he asked really surprised_." Well if I got her right then this girl must be the kindest person in the whole world."_

-Yes of course. I am not impolite Donatello. Please would you explain everything to him?

-You can explain everything to him later but firstly you must lie down. You aren't feeling dizzy, are you?-she simply shook her head,-Very good. Now I wanted to ask something.

-Feel free to ask whatever you want.

-Can't you heal yourself like you did with me?

-No, my powers react only when I feel worry about something or…someone,-she blushed releasing what she had just said.

-So…last night you were worried about me?-Don dared to ask.

-Well…yes, of course I was. I mean you were hurt and so…I couldn't let you in pain.

Suddenly Donatello forgot everything and hugged her tightly and she not hesitating returned the hug.

-Thanks Mia, although what you did yesterday goes against every theory of mine I am still happy that you helped me, that I met you,- now Mia blushed until the edge of her head.

-No..not at all.

-So if you are feeling well, do you want to apologize Master Splinter?

-Yes of course but ,-she added hesitantly,- you will stay with me ,won't you?

-If this makes you feel better than yes.

Both Don and Mia headed to Master Splinter's room. Mia took a deep breath before knocking at the door.

-Come in,-Master Splinter's voice was heard from inside.

Mia entered slowly at the room. They found Master Splinter meditating on the middle of the room with some candles around him. His eyes were close, something that made Mia think that he was sleeping.

-Master Splinter,-Don said bowing in front of his father and Mia did the same,- Mia wanted to talk to you about something,-he explained.

-I am hearing you Miss Danby,- he said finally opening his eyes signing her to sit in front of him.

-Um, sir, -she said approaching the place he told her and then sitting. Donatello did the same,- I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It is just a fear that I have from…-suddenly she stopped trying to find the right words,-It is a fear that I have had since I was a small child. I hope you aren't offended sir,- she finished lowering her head.

-I appreciate your concern Miss Danby and I wanted to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. It is normal to react in front of your fears. Your apology is accepted my daughter and I am not offended at all.

-Thank you a lot sir,-she told Master splinter standing up.

-Nothing my daughter but I would be very happy if you would stop calling me sir.

-Alright,- Mia said taking Don's hand and leaving the room.

-Ah children,- Master Splinter said before returning to his Meditation.

* * *

-Donny we are home,- Mikey shouted entering the lair but no respond came. After him everybody entered home letting the bags on the floor.

-Oh finally ,-Raph murmured,-I thought you girls said that you would take only the "urgent" things but instead you took the whole store.

-Raph, it's a girl shopping for Pete's sake,- Icy said surprised.

-Hey where is Donny,- Leo asked putting some bags on the couch.

As his respond some laughs came from Don's lab. Everybody approached the room to see Mia in an excellent form sitting on one table talking and laughing to Don.

_"Wow, Don,_-she was saying,-_you built all those stuff by yourself? Heh, I work as a lab assistant but I am not able to create the half of those. You are really amazing."_

_"This isn't so great Mia,-Don said blushing,- Actually you are the first one who has appreciated my work."_

_"Really?"_

Everybody looked like they will fall on the floor from one moment to another.

- Please Kelly,- Icy said,-tell me you still have that camera.

-No, unfortunately Don took it,- Mia said with a sad face.

-Hey girls what is…-Kate begun to say approaching them but both Kelly and Icy jumped on top of her covering her mouth.

-Shut Kate,-Icy said,- you will ruin the most funny moment in my life.

-Yes shut up Kate ,-Kelly added. When finally Kate made a sign that she wouldn't talk girls let go of her.

-What the hell is going on here? And you better have some explanation if you don't want me to torture you for dropping m to the ground,-she whispered to their ears.

-Look here,-Kelly responded.

Kate went to the door and ended up covering her mouth with both hands to don't laugh. When she calmed down she decided to speak.

-Please tell me that what I am seeing is real. Mia is talking, actually laughing to a guy. Remind me to bow to Don after they finish,- Kelly and Icy begun to laugh in a low vonice.

Suddenly a crush was heard from inside and when everybody went to see what was going on they found Mia on top of Don. She had fell from the table and Don had tried to catch her but both had ended up on the floor. Seeing to the situation nobody was able to hold their laughs anymore. Guys fell on the floor from laughs and girls begun to taste Mia.

-So Mia after all you are fine now,-Kelly said,- I guess Donny helped you to recover, didn't he?

-Kelly you are so dead,- Mia told her trying to stand up but she balked and fell on Don again making everybody to laugh even harder.

-What's the matter Mia? Aren't you enjoying the moment?-Kelly continued.

-Look who is talking,-Icy teased Kelly this time,- like we didn't saw you and Mikey on the mall.

-What do you mean?-Kelly said acting innocently.

-Oh come on Kelly don't play the innocent ne with me,-she stood up and went near Kate, beginning to hug her,-_"Oh Mikey you are my hero."_,-she imitated Kelly's voice. Immediately Mikey stopped laughing and stood up ready to leave the room in silent.

-Where are you going Mikey. Aren't you going to protect your **GIRLFRIEND**?- Raph said catching Mikey by surprise.

-Wait a second,- Mia said confused,-he is Mikey? But..but

-We will explain everything to you later Mia,-Kelly said turning to Icy and Raph.

-You guys have followed us?- Kelly said half laughing and half angry.

-Actually me and Raph followed you,Kate is still a loyal friend to you,-Icy explained.

-Well at least I didn't spend the whole night with Mikey or isn't like that Icy,-Kelly continued but Icy's look made her understand what a big mistake started he just made.

-That's it,-Icy screamed and begun to follow Kelly around the lair.

-We better separate them,-Mikey told Raph who nodded. They both started following Icy and Kelly as fast as was possible.

-I am the only normal person in this room?-Kate called to the girls who were running.

-Normal?- Kelly screamed running,-my sweetie I saw the way you were relaxed on Leo's arms yesterday and I wouldn't call it normal.

-Or the way Leo was seeing your face when you were sleepy,- Mikey continued for her.

-Kelly, you are seriously dead,-Kate said using some ninjas move to reach Kelly. In that time Leo approached Mikey.

-Leo wouldn't do something I wouldn't,- he said backing of.

-Watch me!-Leo said jumping on Mikey. They continue to argue like a group of wolves.

-Um hello. May somebody explain me what is happening here.- Kate said but no one paid attention to her.

-Do not get tired they won't listen, - Don said finally in his feet.

-Oh believe me they will,-Mia said and approached the fighting scene. She got ready and then…

-Shut the fuck up all of you, - she shouted as loudly as she could. Suddenly everybody stopped:girls with a shock face and boys with wide opened eyes.

-Better this way,- Mia continued,-now would you please be as kind as to explain me why instead of four turtles there are three humans and one turtle.

Well this was definitely going to be a long evening.

* * *

**I have laughed during writing this chapter. Hope you do it too.**

**Please R&R.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Club's night.**

* * *

After Kate explained everything to Mia girls went up to their rooms so they could place bags on their places. Not for more than a hour everyone was finished except Kate.

-So what are we going to do now?-Kelly asked Mikey jumping on the couch.

-I don't know, and to be honest I am a little tired to start working with the comic book. What about you?

-Yeah I am a little tired too but I don't wanna stay here not doing nothing.

-Hey I have an idea,-Icy suddenly said.

-Icy isn't polite to listen other people talking.

-Yeah but you said that between you and Mikey has nothing so I guess there isn't a problem,- she said in a devilish way,- or maybe I was wrong.

-No, no you're right. So what do you propose?-Kelly hurried to say.

-Do you remember that club that we went back to the high school?,-she asked and Kelly nodded,-Well I was thinking that since guys can get out now without any problem it would be fun to go. After all it has been a while since we have gotten ourselves drunk.

-That's an awesome idea. Hey guys what do you think?

-I am in,- Raph said immediately.

-Me too, -Mikey said standing up.

-I think it would be a good idea,-Mia added,- Don told me he wasn't doing anything this evening so I guess he is coming too and the same thing goes for Kate…

-And for as long as Kate come Leo will come for sure, -Mikey finished for her.

-I am going to tell Kate, what is taking so long to her anyway-Kelly said getting off the couch.

She hurried upstairs to Kate's new room and entered without knocking.

-Hey Kate guess…-she didn't finish her sentence because as she entered the room she saw that Kate hurried to hide something on her closet. Kelly looked at her with some big suspicious eyes but didn't give up.

-What are you hiding from me?-she asked moving around the room.

-Absolutely nothing ,now can you please tell me why you came?- Kate said putting her hands on her waist. Kelly waited a little more but then really gave up.

-Fine if you don't want to tell me then do as you please. I came here to tell you that we are going out. Do you wanna come?

-Sure ,where are we going?

-At the club that we used to go when we were at high school. You remember right?

-Yes, yes of course. I will change and I am coming.

Kelly nodded with a smile and then left the room.

-Phew, that was close,-Kate said taking in her hands the envelope that she had hidden from Kelly,-I don't want them to see this or I will be teased until the rest of my life.

_"I hope he say yes."_ she thought putting the envelope back in her bag and taking some clothes to dress up.

* * *

All girls were in the living room completely ready with their new clothes on. Kelly was wearing a mini skirt with a short black tank top. She was in long heels and her blonde hairs were up in a bun model.

Icy was wearing long skinny leather pants and a black blouse with a leather jacket. She had one short black glove in one hand and she had tied her black hairs up in a long, straight ponytail. Her eyes were covered with a bit of black make-up and her lips with a dark pink lipstick.

Kate had put some long skinny dark jeans and a short a bit transparent tank top, which let her stomach showed. She had put some long black heels and had her right arm half filled with bracelets. She had put a small clip in a form of a black rose to keep her short hairs away from her eyes. Leo had told her when they were back at mall, that she had very beautiful eyes, so she had decided that tonight she let them showed.

Mia was wearing a short dark purple dress with black bootee (she never wore heels) and had put some make up in her face and eyes. Her red hairs were up with a black tag so they didn't fell on her face. Mia was very excited to see how Don will look in his human form.

-Where in the world are they,-Mia said losing her temper,-Don't they know it isn't polite to let a lady waiting.

-Yes we do,- Don's voice came from behind,-and we are really sorry.

Mia turned back ready to yell at him but his new face made her stop. In front of her wasn't standing a turtle anymore but a beautiful guy with light brown hairs ,a perfect muscular body and again the same lovely eyes of him. She hesitantly put a hand on his face.

-D…Don is really you?

-Yeah ,all me.

-Wow,-she said removing the hand from his face.

-Can we leave now ,-Raph said entering the room immediately approaching Icy,-I think that you can continue that love conversation in the car.

-Look who is talking,- Mia said.

-Alright please no discussion now,-Kelly said when Mikey came,-let's leave.

Everybody headed to the door but Kate seemed a bit discomfort. She kept turning her head back. In the end when she noticed that no one else was entering the room she decided to ask Mikey.

-Um Mikey…isn't Leo coming?- she said and her eyes showed fear. Mikey took a sad face .

-Sorry duttede, he said that he wanted to train and then get out in a night patrol,-Mikey explained.

-Ou,-Kate said and her face took a really despair look. Then she calmed and turned to Mikey with an artificial smile.

-You don't need to be sorry. Anyway what he does is none of my business,- Kate was the last one to leave the living room and also the only one with a desperate face.

_"Why the hell do I lie myself?_-she thought removing the rose from her hair and throwing it to the ground in front of the elevator,-_No guy turtle or not can like someone like me."_

Her hairs fell on her eye covering a single tear that escaped them.

* * *

Icy and Kelly were laughing like mad with Raph and Mikey, Mia was discussing with Don something about some chemicals or so and Kate was staying aside seeing to the glass in front of her. She had drank a lot that evening but hadn't been able to get herself drunk. It seemed like nothing was in its place for her night.

On the other side to say that girls were having fun was little. Actually Mia, Kelly and Icy didn't remember the last time they had laughed this much.

-Oh my god Mikey really,- Kelly cried after Mikey told her his efforts to be a superhero.

-Yes and after that I decided to leave my career as a superhero and start writing comic books,-he finished.

-Mikey you are really the greatest person I've ever met.

-Heh that's nothing,- Mikey said taking a drink from his glass. Suddenly Kelly caught the sad expression on Kate's face.

-I still don't understand why Leo didn't came,- she said a little worried.

-He, that's the way Leo thinks stuffs duttede. Training is the most important think fir him.

-Yeah, but he must know that love is more important,- Kelly murmured.

-What ?- Mikey said not being able to listen well from the loud music.

-Nothing, nothing,- Kelly hurried to say.

- Oh I love this song, come on let's dance,-she called dragging Mikey to the dance floor.

-No ,I can't dance ,-Mikey said protesting but sure Kelly didn't listen to him. She took Mikey's hand and started dancing.

-Way to go Mikey,- Don called from the table and Mia giggled.

-Kelly could be really convicting some times,-Mia told Don.

-Yes but to get Mikey to dance…That's technically impossible.

-Sometimes are feelings and not logic the one which command you.

-Yes sometimes they are. Now it's the same,- he said taking her hand,-Do you want to dance?

Mia wordless only nodded and stood up blushing all over. They approached Mikey with Kelly and started Dancing.

-Way to go guys,- Kelly and Mikey both said in the same time making Don and Mia blush.

Seeing the couples on the dance floor and Raph and Icy talking with passion, both already drunk, drove Kate crazy. This just wasn't fair. She took her jacket and stood up.

-Where are you going?- Icy asked as she saw Kate leaving.

-I…I don't feel very well. Maybe just a little drunk ,I am heading to the lair for some sleep. Anyway I have school and work tomorrow.

-Are you sure you can go alone?-Icy said worried and Kate nodded.

-Yes, I have already memorized the road through the sewers,-she said heading to the exit.

- Have a nice time guys,-she added quickly and left feeling the tears coming.

-By Kate,- Icy called but Kate had already left. She turned to Raph with an astonished look.

-That was strange,- she told Raph.

-Yeah, fearless could be a really jerk sometime,-he answered to her.

-Huh?

-Oh come on now Icy. Didn't you see the look on her face when she learned that Leo wasn't coming or when she didn't saw him entering the room. From my view Kate is definely falling for Leo,-Raph explained.

_"She isn't the only one!"_-Icy thought seeing Raph's face.

-So…,-Raph begun,- do you like motorcycles?

-Of course ,I love motorcycles. The speed, adrenaline, it's amazing,-she paused for a moment,- why are you asking me?

-Because I am not going to dance,-he said dragging her to the exit door,- come with me.

* * *

**(Mieky's POV)**

A new song had started and now she had placed her arms around my neck and I around her waist. Boy she was so beautiful. Her soft blonde hair touched my neck once making me shiver.

It seems impossible but I think I am falling in love with Kelly. But could she love me back? How could she? She was so beautiful for someone like me? Suddenly an idea crossed my mind.

-Um Kelly are you up for a movie tonight?- I asked unsure for her answer.

-Sure, what movie.

-Actually there is a comedy/romance, if you would like to…- I didn't have time to finish because Kelly was pulling me outside immediately.

-What cinema?-she asked and I smiled.

-This way,-I answered taking her hand, leading her.

* * *

**(Don's POV)**

-Well it seemed that we are all alone,-Mia said placing her head on my chest.

I really started worrying, what could I do to make this evening better. Okay let's see: this girls is clever, actually very ,very clever. She likes books and…

-I found it!- I said out loud.

-What did you found?- Mia said confused.

-Follow me,- I said closing her eyes.

-Don what are you…

-A-a it's a surprise. Now only keep your eyes closed,-I smiled knowing that she would like it.

* * *

**(Kate's POV)**

I sat on the edge of the roof alone with the envelope on my hands. I took off the invitation inside it and tried to see the words that were written in it through my tears filled eyes.

-I wanted so much to give this to you Leonardo,- I said holding the white paper between my fingers.

What's wrong with me? Why everybody keeps departing from me? Why in the world did I think that with him things will be different? I am a monster, despite my tries, my desire nothing can change that, nothing. Tears begun to flow down my eyes like a waterfall.

Even my parents didn't love me, how could I expect him to? Someone as perfect as Leonardo can never love a person like me.

I replaced the envelope back at my bag and continued to watch the view of New York City. As always all alone.

* * *

**Poor Kate. But don't worry I have a feeling that Leonardo will fix everything :P. The other chapter is going to be really really interesting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unspoken words.**

* * *

Master Splinter entered the dojo to see Leo practicing with his Katanas. He looked angry for something, the way he was striking with his swords was very…cruel until the moment when they fell from his hands.

-Damn it,- he said taking and throwing them away.

-Leonardo,- Master Splinter called from the door,-kneel my son.

-Sensei I didn't notice you were here,-he responded kneeling in front of his master.

-What's the matter my son? You never act this way and beside what are you doing here?

-I am practicing Master as always.

-Leonardo your brothers seem to appreciate the time spend with their…friends I wonder why don't you do the same?- Master Splinter asked already knowing the answer.

-Master Splinter, you have told me that practicing and training are the most important things and I must focus only at them,- Leo responded emotionless.

-Yes my son, it is true but it comes a time when in your life appear other priorities. You should learn how to balance them.

-I…I don't understand you sensei.

-Then I suggest you go for a walk Leonardo. It will help you think things clearly, maybe you find some help up there too.

-As you say Master,- Leo said leaving the room.

Leo headed to the elevator as his Master said. He couldn't understand his words, what did he mean with other priorities? For him family was all he thought of ,everything that really mattered. So what did Sensei mean with his words.

Suddenly something caught Leo's sight. A small object that was lying in front of the elevator. Leo took it in his hand releasing what it was immediately. What he didn't understand was the reason why it was there. Leo saw the small clip that he was holding between his fingers once more and then memories hit his mind like a bullet.

**_Flashback:_**

_"God,-Kate said removing a bang from her eyes,-my hairs are becoming unbearable" Leo turned his head to see her fighting with her hairs. He simply smiled watching her "losing" the batle. He approached Kate taking the bag in his hands placing it behind her ear. "I think your hair is very beautiful" He said and she started blushing a little._

_"Maybe, it can be beautiful but is really bothering me now" She said trying to fix it._

_"Well in that case…-Leonardo said taking a small clip in a rose form,- you can just be practical"_

_Slowly he put the clip in her hairs and smiled. She smiled back and went in front of a mirror. Kate gently touched the rose and then turned to Leonardo. He approached her smiling warmly._

_"Beside,- Leonardo said putting a finger on her face caressing her cheek,- you have very beautiful eyes to hide them behind your hairs." Then Kate made something which made Leo blush._

_"Thanks Leonardo,- she said getting on her fingertips and kissing Leo on the cheek,- and by the way I think you have beautiful eyes too."_

**_End of the flashback._**

Thousand of emotion passed on Leo's body at that memory. Slowly he touched his cheek like he still felt her lips pressing against them. Suddenly he understood everything.

-Kate,- he murmured to himself and rushed upside.

In a small distance Master Splinter watched the whole scene with a warm smile.

_"Good job my son. Now you are starting to understand your other priorities."_

* * *

**(Icy and Raph)**

-Okay Raph I am losing my temper. May I turn back now?- Raphael had told Icy to don't turn and see his surprise until he had finished fixing something.

-Just a second,- he said and a loud crush was heard from behind.

-I better like this Raph or else…what in the world are you doing anyway?-she asked.

-There,- Raph said not answering her,-Alright you can turn now.

Icy slowly turned curiously but gasped when she saw **"the surprise"**. She started wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. In front of her was standing a huge, wonderful red bike. Unsure Icy approached it, touching like she was afraid it would vanish in every moment. She smiled and turned her head to Raph.

-So,- Raph asked joking,- are you going to invite it on a date?

-I will think about that,- Icy responded playfully.

-Well in that case,- Raph said taking his helmet and heading her another,- I don't plan on waiting you.

Icy smiled taking the helmet. She sat behind him and put the helmet on her head.

-Well I can think on the way,-she said as he started driving.

Icy relaxed on his back and closed her eyes as she felt the wind blowing in her face. This was like a real dream. All her life she had dreamed to go in a motorcycle ride with the guy she liked. Maybe after all Raph was that guy. Suddenly she shook her head.

"_What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be even imaging those things. I mean we have just met. I should act more like someone my age. But Raph is really cute and awesome even when he is in his turtle form."_ Icy shook her head at that last thought and only continued to relax on Raph's back. After a while she released that she didn't have a single idea where they were heading.

-Um Raph,where are we going?

-Actually I hadn't anything particular on mind,-he answered a little unsure,- do you wanna go somewhere?

-Um, actually no but,- she thought for a while and then an idea crossed her mind,- I've got an idea. Head this way.

-Alright but where are we going anyway, -Raph said turning the bike at the alley she told him.

-I am not gonna tell you,- she said teasely,-It's a surprise.

Raph groaned irritate. _"Is this girl fighting me with my own words. No one tease me!"_

-Do you know how very impish you are for being a girl?- he joked.

-Aww, thanks for the compliment. That was the sweetest thing someone has ever told me.-they both laugh at that comment.

-You are welcome,- after this none of them spoke until they arrived the destination and to say that Raph remained speechless was little.

* * *

**(Mikey and Kelly)**

Kelly laughed so loudly at that part of the movie as the whole room turned their head to her.

-Look!-she told Mikey,- I told you this would happen.

-Whatever, -Mikey said sinking in his chair. They had put a bet on how was going to end the movie and from premises Kelly was going to win,- With my brothers usually I am the one who win in the end.

-Oh but I am a girl Mikey. We are more sensitive at romances. Actually girls always notice if a guy like them or not. Only from their look.

-Oh really!-Mikey said sarcastically.

_"Then why haven't you noticed me Kelly? Or don't you want to understand ."_ he added on his mind. Kelly noticed that something changed on Mikey's face.

-Mikey is there anything wrong. You didn't get upset with me, did you?- Kelly asked worried.

-Of course not duttede. Hey I am going to take some pop corns. You want something?-Mikey asked acting cheerfully.

-No thanks ,go ahead,-as Mikey left this time was Kelly who sank in her chair.

_"Oh god, what am I feeling at those moment? My heart is beating so fast, I am feeling so tense and in the same time so relaxed. It's him isn't it?_,-Kelly asked herself silently,- _It is Michelangelo the one who is making me feel this way. He is so…"_ She didn't have time to finish her thoughts because Mikey came beside her with an extra size box of pop corns.

-So what did I miss?

-Not too much actually…Only the part when the guy told her the truth that he had lied to her and she forgave him despite everything. Don't you think it is cute?

-Nah,-Mikey said and Kelly froze,- I actually don't like those parts?

-And for what reason?- she asked a little hurt. Those parts were her favorites.

-Because something like that would never happen in real life. I mean if you make a mistake everybody will judge despite your reasons,- Kelly understood that he didn't mean for the movie.

-Does this go for you too Michelangelo?-Kelly asked sincerely.

-Huh?

-Have peoples judge you for what you are?- she asked causing Mikey to shock.

-Where…where did you get this idea duttede?

-Oh come on Mikey. You expect me to believe that what you said goes only for a movie? Hello did you forget? I am a girl we are very sensitive. You are talking about yourself aren't you?- Mikey didn't answer.

-Who has judge you Mikey?- It took a while for Mikey to answer.

-Everybody judge me Kelly. I mean just look at me. I am a total freak.

-To me you look more than normal Mikey,- she said with a serious face.

-Of course thanks to Don's brain,- he answered sarcastically.

-No Mikey, not only today. I am also talking about when you are in your real form. To me you look normal. Michelangelo you judge yourself more than it is necessary,- she saw that Mikey wasn't reacting to her words.

-You say that only to make me feel better, don't you?

-Mikey,- she said putting her hand on his face making him to see her in the eye,- Do you think that peoples haven't judge me for…for what I am able to do? Yes they have, and this has even cost me my family Michelangelo. But I never gave up. You are what you are. It is not your fault. This was the way you were created. I believe that everybody came to this life for a reason, and you have done a lot in yours.

Mikey smiled and hugged Kelly and she returned the hug.

-Kelly you are the best girl I've ever met,-suddenly she kissed him on the cheek.

-Never hate yourself for what you are,-she whispered in his ear and hugged him again,-and by the way You are also the greatest guy I've ever met. And believe me I've met a lot guys,-they both laughed hard.

_"I am sure now Michelangelo_,-Kelly thought in the middle of laughing,- _You are the guy I've always dreamed to meet. I love you Mikey but can you love me back?"_

* * *

**(Don and Mia)**

-Okay Mia you can open your eyes now,- he said enthusiastic.

-Don where are we? Why did I have to… Wow,- she said opening her eyes and seeing where she was.

He had brought her in a small but wonderful park. When they were alone in the lair she had told Don that she loved nature but there in New York wasn't much. She never knew this place existed. Mia slowly turned her eyes to meet his.

_"He brought me here. He remembered what I told him. Oh how sweet. He is really such a sweet guy."_ She smiled at Don who seemed a little tense.

-So do you like it?- he asked shyly. As a respond she threw herself in his arms and he welcomed her with his full desire.

-I love it,- she said when they pulled apart.

-I am happy you like it,- he said.

Suddenly Mia took his hand. Don blushed all over from her touch. A small shivering passed his body but fortunately Mia didn't notice anything.

-Let's do a walk,- she said pulling him.

-Alright,-Don said fulfilling her desire.

They both started walking through the park. Frequently Don passed his eyes to Mia's face wondering what she was thinking.

_"How came that I am beside this angel? What have I done to deserve this? I am only a freak but she…she is so lovely, such a awesome person. Clever,beautiful,storng. I wonder if she thinks that I am only a monster."_ Mia noticed the worried look on Don's face.

-What's the matter Donny,- she asked.

-What? Nothing, nothing at all.

-Come on Donny. I am not stupid. You seem worried about something.

Don didn't know how to answer her. _" Should I tell her the truth? She seem really worried but… Oh my mind is really a mess." _Finally he decided to talk with Mia.

-Look Mia. I was just wondering what are you doing beside someone like me?- suddenly Mia stopped walking shocked.

-What do you mean Donatello? Don't you like my presence here?- she asked a little afraid.

-No Mia,no. Don't misunderstand me. I appreciate your presence here more than everything else in the world but...I am wondering what is someone as great as you doing beside a freak like me,- now Mia got really angry.

-Don't you dare to call yourself a freak Donatello,- she said, you are clever, strong and everything else . I can't understand why you call yourself a freak because you are not.

- Thanks Mia,- he said smiling at her. But she saw that he still didn't believe her.

-Look Don. If you were a freak, like some other people could think you than I was supposed to be some kind of witch or something. Now do you think that I am a witch?

-Of course that not. You are to innocent to be a witch,-he told her teasely.

-Excuse me what? - she said putting her hands on her hips.

-I mean witches are supposed to be impish and so. But you, you are so innocent. In my opinion you can't hurt a fly.

Suddenly seeing a small pond there ,a thought passed her mind. Slowly she approached Don.

-So you think I am innocent don't you?- she told him ciming around him like she was seeing some kind of statue at the museum.

-Mia?- Don said backing up.

- I am not impish huh?

-Mia what are you…- he didn't have time to end his sentence cause with a single push he ended up on the cold water. Mia approached the pond smiling in a devilish way.

-So do you still think I am not impish?-she asked again.

-Impish?Impish? You girl are the devil himself,-he said and she laughed triumphal offering him a hand to get out of the water.

-You can be a devil Mia,- he told her,- but I am a scientist.

With a fast move he pulled Mia inside the water. She screamed a little and the begun to laugh.

-Donatello you are really a monster,- she said punching him playfully on the arm.

-Hehe, I know,-Don said and Mia splashed him. The splashing battle begun and in the end Don won. They both started sneexing from the cold.

-Do you know Mia? You aren't that good as i thought,- he said helping her to get out from the water.

-You too I would say,- she laughed and took Don's hand,-Come on let's sit down there. I am really exhausted. And it is all your fault.

-My fault? Hey I wasn't the one who dropped you in the water?

-Yes you weren't but you gave me the idea.

-After this Mia I can totally say that you have great premises for an evil scientist,-they both laughed and their voices echoed in the night.

-Thank you Don. I had a really great time. Despite the risk of taking a cold that could long for a week or so.

-Oh but who told you it that this is the end.

-Why is there something more?

-Just wait some other minutes and then you will find out.

-Alright then I will wait. Only hoping I don't get sick.

-Oh but it won't be my responsibility if you do.

-Hey,-Mia said,-did you forget that I can heal myself.

Don laughed and took Mia on his lap. She placed her head on his chest and stayed there for some minutes. Waiting for the other surprise to come.

_"Even if you weren't able to heal yourself, I would heal you Mia._" Don thought feeling the soft touch of her hair. He would never let something to happen to this angel. Never.

* * *

**Please don't get mad at me for not writing about Kate. Believe me the other chapter will be dedicated to her( but also to the others :P. After all aren't you curious to see Icy's and Don's surprise?).**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter.  
**

**Please,please review. It would make me really happy.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay firstly i wanted to thank "****solaheartnet" for the fireworks idea. I hadn't had that in mind but with your comment you gave me a wonderful idea. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

** "Love" what a beautiful feeling.**

* * *

**(Icy and Raph)**

Raph removed his helmet with wide opened eyes seeing the place where Icy had **"brought"** them. They were somewhere outside the city on top of a huge bridge. A lake lied below them reflecting all the lights of the city ,it looked just magical. He turned his eyes to see her. She was standing beside the bike with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had a look on her face like she wanted to say "Do you like the **"surprise"**?" In the end Raph gave up.

-Stop looking at me like that you know I like it,-he said and she smiled approaching him.

-Wow, Raphie boy gave up? I am really **"The Queen"**,-she said and Raph smirked.

-Don't' call me Raphie boy!-he told him with a horrible look on his face.

-Oh why am I bothering you, Raphie Boy?-she said with a devilish look on her face.

-That's it!-Raph told her and jumped on top of her. He started tickling her while she laughed under him.

-Stop it,-she cried.

-Not until you say that you are sorry.

-Rather die,-she said and Raph started tickling her harder.

-I am not hearing anything,-he told her.

-Alright,alright. I am sorry!

-You are what?-he told her not stopping,-I am not hearing well.

-I am sorry,-she shouted this time and he stopped. Icy calmed down and then took a seriously anger look on her face.

-I am definely going to kill you Raphale,-she told him.

Icy stood up and threw herself on Raph's back. They both ended up rolling down the hill that sent them on the bank of the lake. Afraid that she would get hurt Raph managed to take her in front of himself forming a protective cage with his arms around her. When they finally met the end ,both were laughing with closed eyes.

When icy opened them she released how closed they faces were. Raph saw her directly in her eyes and then surrounded her with his arms and stood up with her in his arms. He sat on the fresh grass and let her to the ground. Icy smiled and lied down in the grass. She put her head in Raph's lap while he fondled her hair. They stood silent for some moments seeing to the dark water of the lake.

-This place is magical,-Icy said and Raph nodded.

-How did you come across a place like this?- Raph asked.

-I used to came her with my parents when I was small, before they…before they left.

-How old where you when they left Icy?-he suddenly asked.

-I was six, so I can't remember them very well.I am afraid that one day I will wake up and I won't remember their faces.,-a tear escaped her eyes and she quickly brushed it away but then another one came,-Oh no I am crying.

Raph put a hand on her face and stopped her tear. He smiled to her ,comforting her.

-It's okay to cry sometime Icy,-he told her.

-Yeah look who is talking,-she said laughing,- Thanks Raph.

-Heh, no problem, but I think we should head back now it is getting really late,-Icy nodded and they both went to the motorcycle ready for another ride to refresh their thoughts.

* * *

**(Mia and Don)**

-Okay Don **(squeeze)**I am really getting tired. When will this surprise come?-Don saw the clock that he had and smiled.

-It will appear in One…Two…and Three,- he said.

Suddenly all the lights of the park turned on. Those one beside the pond started lighting one by one. When the last one was lighting Mia saw that it formed the figure of a swam. She stood up and went near the water. She hadn't recognized the pond's form earlier , it was so amazing. Slowly she turned her head to Don with a big smile on her face.

-I told you this place was special!-he said.

Immediately Mia ran to him, hugging Don shyly. Don hugged her back and kissed her forehead making Mia blush. She hides her face on his neck smiling.

-Thanks Don this was the most wonderful night of my life.

-No…-In that moment a noise was heard and the sky exploded in lights, every color: pink, red, green, blue, purple, and orange absolutely every color. Mia and Don both laughed at that coincidence.

-Okay I hadn't planned this,-Don said laughing.

-Well I don't really care. But I am glad it happened. I love fireworks!

_"And I love you too Donatello"_ she added in her mind.

-No problem Mia. Now let's get back before you get a bad cold and…- a squeeze interrupted him.

-Um I think I already have gotten a bad col,- she said and he laughed starting running to the lair.

* * *

**(Kelly and Mikey)**

The movie ended and Kelly headed home with Mikey. They both decided to take the boulevard way so they could walk a little.

-Man,-Mikey said,-this was an wonderful night.

-Yeah I can say that too Mikey.

-Um Kelly, when we were at the mall earlier, I took you something,-Mikey said taking a small book from the inside pocket of his jacket.

-Oh Mikey,-she said taking the book on her hands,- the last number of comic books of** "Justice Forces"**. Oh you are so sweet Mikey.

Suddenly Kelly got on her fingertips to kiss Mikey on the cheeks but he stopped her. Kelly looked in his eyes surprised.

-Wha…what's the matter Mikey?

-Kelly did you really meant what you said before?You know about me not being a monster.-Kelly simply nodded.

-Then please don't stop me from what I am going to do,- he said.

Mikey placed a hand on Kelly's face and lowered his head.

_"Oh my god is he doing what I think he is doing?"_ Kelly asked and in the end Mikey did exactly that.

He slowly placed his lips in hers and kissed her slowly, passionately. She firstly froze but then returned the kiss shyly. Her hands started shivering while surrounding his neck with them but then she relaxed in his lips letting him to lead her.

_"Oh I am seriously mad in love with this guy!"_ she thought as their lips moved together like one.

The kiss ended up softly as they separated to take a breath. Mikey looked her exactly in eyes trying to see any sign of regret there but he saw nothing only happiness. Then he decided to say it.

-Kelly I love you,-he said in a low voice.

As a respond Kelly kissed him once more and separated only once to return her feelings to him.

-I love you too Mikey. I love you so very much,-she said and he hugged her tightly.

_"Finally I found her!"_ Mikey's only thoughts were.

* * *

**(Leo)**

Leo was running from one roof to another, not knowing why. To find her he must only go to that club his brother told him but something told him differently. He just continued running with no destination. He was worried and afraid. A bad feeling had filled his body, he thought that something was to happen her. Not knowing what to do anymore Leo sat down in the ground. His face burned at the place where her lips had touched him. How much he wanted to feel that touch again in this moment, how much he wanted to see her face, to hear her voice. He pressed the clip on his hand seeing it with his eyes half filled with tears.

_"Kate where are you? Are you mad at me?"_ He knew very well she was. That clip that he held in his hand was the proof. But now he wanted to fix everything ,he wanted to tell her how he felt beside her but he couldn't. After all who was he? A freak, a turtle. There was nothing special to him. On the other hand she was the most wonderful person he had ever met in his life, beautiful, strong despite what she had been through, a great leader. Maybe even better than he was. Leo took a look on the clip once more.

-Kate where are you?-he said this time out loud.

Suddenly a scream was heard in the night sky. That voice made Leo froze. He recognized it immediately but his mind refused to accept it.

"_No it can't be. Maybe I just heard wrong!"_he thought standing up.

The scream was heard once more.

-**Kate**,- Leo screamed as loudly as he could and ran to the direction the voice came.

* * *

**(Kate)**

She was on the middle way to the lair when she noticed that someone was following her. Kate didn't stop her walking or neither hurried it. Instinctively she sent her hand to the belt where she usually kept her Lunar staff but her hands touched nothing, her weapon wasn't there.

-Shit,- she murmured under her voice but continued to walk until she noticed that some other guys started coming in front of her. Acting like she hadn't noticed anything she continued her way turning into another alley. As she was walking she saw a some man that were lying against the wall standing up as they saw her coming. Without any choice she stopped. Now they were laughing, laughing seeing her trapped there.

-What's the meta babe?-one of them asked approaching her,-Did you end your way home?

Now all of them laughed. Suddenly more of them started filling the alley.

-It seems like we are going to have fun tonight Sean,-one of the man spoke.

-No way,-the one called Sean said,- she is mine. You had the one last time.

-Yeah whateva. You can take her,-the other man said and others started teasing him. The one called Sean started walking towards her. Kate didn't move.

-So what you say babe?- he asked taking some hairs of her in his hand caressing them,-Are you going to have some fun with me tonight?

-Don't dear to touch me, or you will regret,-she told the guy. Suddenly he started pulling her hair.

-Um, I always have liked the harsh ones,-As he started to make his way to her neck Kate woke took his arm in her hands and smiled.

-Big mistake,-she said and threw the guy to the wall,-I warned you.

In that moment all the gang jumped into her. She fought with all she had, not even knowing whom she was punching. Kate was sending all of them to the ground but other continued to appear from nowhere. Suddenly someone hit her on the head and she fell to the ground. As Kate was ready to stand up again she was punched again on the face and sent on the other side of the alley. At that moment someone approached her, that one appeared to be Sean. He made a sign to the other and they all took hold of her. Two was holding her arms and two others her legs.

-I will make you pay little bitch,- Sean said. With a fast move he ripped the blouse from her body letting her breast showed. Now Kate screamed and tried to get free. The man started laughing hard seeing her suffering.

-You made me lose a lot of man tonight but in the end I will take my price,-the guy said and started kissing her neck. Kate screamed again now louder. Hearing her the men gave her a slap on the face, then another and another until Kate felt blood flowing down her nose. Sean threw Kate against the wall blocking her hands up with his. She tried to scream again but the voice had frozen on her throat. She tried to use her powers but they just weren't working. How was possible that after all she was experiencing the anger wasn't enough to stimulate my powers.

The guy made his way to her pants and Kate lost her hopes, lost everything. A single tears escaped her eyes. It was weird because all this time she hadn't let out a single tear escaped her eyes. She decided to make another last try. Kate collected all of her remaining force and screamed.

**-Leonardo, help me!**

The scream echoed the night striking his heart like blade.

* * *

**Chapter 11 finished! Please,please,please don't hate the author for Leo and Kate's scenes :(. I seriously know what i am doing. I loved the part with Mikey and Kelly i hope you love it too.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and please review again :D.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So before beginning this chapter I want to thank all those ones who left me a review. You guys made me a vvvvvveeerrrrryyyyyy happy author. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**FEARLESS.**

* * *

(Leo)

I was running as fast as I could but the road seemed to never end. I had heard her voice. I had heard Kate calling my name for help, although she knew I wasn't there. I heard her scream once more. My heart ached in pain and hurt, my eyes filled with tears, which started flowing down my face like waterfall.

-Kate,- I cried as loudly as I could but my voice seemed hollow from tears.

Kate please be strong, please tell me where are you. I continued my run without a destination, only looking for her. For some moments I thought that my heart will tore apart when I recognized her voice again but… then I released how close it was. Slowly I approached the place where her voice was coming and then…then I saw her or better them.

Her half nude body was pressed against the wall while fighting the guy that was kissing her neck. She looked disguised, her eyes were filed with tears and her face and body was covered in bruises. My body filled with anger when I saw him throwing Kate in the ground trying to remove her pants, when I saw his marks on her neck. She fought him, hitting with everything she could but others came and blocked her arms and legs.

-Leoanrdo!- she screamed again.

I pulled my Katanas wetting them with my tears.

-Don't worry Kate , I will make them all pay,-I whispered and jumped from the roof.

* * *

**(Kate)**

The pain was unbearable but she fought with all she had. No way she was going to let any of those jerks touch her body. Suddenly some of those guys came and blocked all of her body while the one named Sean tried to remove her pants. She tried to ask for help once more. After all there was only one that came to her mind in those moments.

-Leonardo!-she screamed making those jerks laugh. Sean got hold of her chin and laughed at her face.

-Oh you are asking for help now?-he said making his way to her lips,-Who is Leonardo? Your boyfriend?

-Exactly,-a voice came behind him. Sean turned to see who had interrupted them but a punch on his face sent him feet away from Kate.

She recognized that voice immediately. That soft voice that she had asked for help. Her face lighted up in a tired smile.

-Leonardo,- she whispered tiredly.

-In only some seconds all man who was holding her arms were now on the ground. He came near her and she didn't bother about not having any clothes on her upper body except of her bra but threw herself in his arms. He hugged her tightly, wetting each-other's face with their tears.

-I am sorry I didn't came earlier Kate,- he said kissing her forehead,- I am so sorry.

-You are here now,-she whispered in his neck.

-Here,-Leonardo said taking of his jacket,- put this on. I have one more thing to take care of.

He stood up and directed to Sean. With some easily moves he sent to the ground everybody who tried to block his way. When Leo finally arrived at Sean he got hold of his neck. The guy started cough choking but this didn't bother Leo. He just begun to drill more pressure to his neck after finally he threw him to the wall. With some fast moves he made thousands of cut in his skin with his katanas. Seans only cried louder after each cut.. Finally Leo directed his sword to his heart.

-No, please, please,- he begun to say,- please don't kill me.

-Why?-Leo shouted.

-I…I didn't knew she was with you,- the guy said but this only increased Leo's anger more.

Suddenly Kate got on her feet after taking a decision. She approached Leo and put a hand on his shoulder.

-Leo, stop,- she said in a soft voice.

-Why, Kate? After all this jerk has done to you?

-Leo stop,-she repeated this time seeing her straight in his eyes.

-Give me one good reason why should I stop.

-Because I don't think you are a killer,- she said repeating the same words he had told her when she was torturing Karai. Leo looked at her with wide opened eyes.

-And I don't want you to be because of me,-she said hugging his chest,-Please don't do something you will regret later.

Leo saw her once and then nodded with a smile. He took her in his arms **(bridal style)** and turned to the guy.

-If I see you or any of those jerks there,-he signed from man in the ground,- I will find and kill you all.

After saying that they both disappeared on the roof.

* * *

**(Long night)**

On the rooftop Leo put Kate on the ground but didn't escape her hug. They both stayed that way for some moments and when they were finally apart Leo smiled at Kate.

-You aren't hurt, are you? They…they didn't touch you.-Leonardo asked and she shook her head

-Kate? Why didn't you use your powers? You could have made it out without a single bruise?-Leonardo said no being able to understand,

-They weren't reacting. I tried but it wasn't enough ,-she explained and Leo only nodded. It wasn't her fault.

-Come on let's go to the lair,- he told her but she didn't move,-What's the matter Kate?

-I…I don't want girls to see me in this state. I am supposed to be the strongest, the leader. Not the weakest.

-But Kate,-he said pulling her in his arms,-you don't have to feel this way. You didn't have any option in this case,-he tried to be reasonable but she shook her head.

-No, no please Leonardo. I don't want to return the lair. Will…will you stay here with me,please?-she asked a little unsure.

-Of course I will,-he said,-but explain me something. Why in the world did you left the club alone.

_"Oh shit_,-Kate thought,- _what do I tell him now? I can't explain to him the real reason why I left or else he is going to think I am some kind of sick girl."_

-I…I just was feeling a little tired,- she lied.

-Really,- Leo said in a suspicious look,- why do I think there was another reason?

-How am I supposed to know why?- she answered acting innocently.

-Kate, I know you were upset for something. Now tell me why!- he said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

-How do you know that?- she asked curiously. In that moment Leo smiled and pulled something out from his pant's pocket.

- I told you, you have too beautiful eyes,-he said showing her the clip in his hand,-they never lie despite your tries to hide them.

Kate blushed seeing the small rose in his hands. Her eyes filled with tears again, she tried to hide her face in his shoulder.

-Kate, what is wrong?-he asked worried.

-I am stupid,-she said with a sad face,-I am stupid Leonardo. How could you even bear to stay with someone like me?

Leo shocked hearing those words. Didn't this girl know how wonderful she was. Leo took her face in his hands.

-Kate why do you say those words?

-I am an evil person Leonardo. I am a monster. I wasn't supposed to exist. Even my parents didn't love me. How is supposed someone else to do?

-Kate please calm down,- he said.

_"I love you Kate"_ he added in his finally decided to look him on the face.

-Listen Kate. You are not a bad person or so. You are the most great girl I've ever met. Beautiful,strong, a wonderful leader. You are amazing Kate.

-Thank you Leonardo,- she said hugging him.

-But you still didn't tell me,-he said,-why did you leave alone?

-I just felt lonely. I mean seeing everyone else dancing and so. Let's say I wasn't in mood for a party.

Then Leo understood everything. He was the reason why she had left alone and heartbroken. He started feeling angry with himself. If he hadn't been so stubborn she wouldn't have gone through everything she went. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. Maybe it was a way to let her know that he really cared for her.

-Kate…-he begun to say but then something happened. His human body changed in the turtle form again. Seemed like the effect of the chemical had finished.

_"Damn it. Why now."_ He thought angry. Suddenly Kate started laughing.

-What is so funny,-he asked a little offended.

-Leonardo, It doesn't bother me if you are a turtle,-she said letting Leo with open mouth,-I like you just the way you are. And don't try to lie to me that you weren't thinking that because your face would betray you,-she finished and looked to his eyes. Leo only nodded.

-Alright, I won't lie.

-Very well,now what were you saying?

Leonardo smiled and then took Kate's hand. Kate remained shocked by that action.

-Leo what are you doing?

-Well, you told me that you left everybody dancing. I think we own that pleasure too,- he said smiling.

-But there is no music,- Kate told him a little afraid.

-Of course it is,-he told her,-you will sing.

-What?-Kate cried trying to back off but Leo didn't let her go.

-Please Kate,-he said holding her hand,-Will you sing for me your favorite song please?

Kate wasn't sure firstly but then remembered something. Hadn't Raph called Leo…

_"His nickname,yes"_she thought

-Okay…-she finally said with an idea on her mind.

He waited for her to begin. Kate surprisingly put her hands around Leo's neck and he surrounded her waist with his. And then she begun…

_There's something about the way **(they begun to dance slowly)**_  
_The street looks when it's just rained_  
_There's a glow off the pavement_  
_You walk me to the car_  
_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah**(they moved slowly against each-other.)**_

_We're driving down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_  
_Absentmindedly makin' me want you **(Leo whirled Kate with elegance)**_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_  
_**Fearless( Kate look at the shocked face of Leo with a big smile on her face)**_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_**Fearless( she look Leo straight in his eyes, trying to show her feelings)**_

_So baby drive slow till we run out of road_  
_In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here_  
_In this passenger seat**(she put a hand on Leo's chest)**_  
_You put your eyes on me_  
_In this moment now_  
_Capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_  
**_Fearless_**  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_**Fearless(Leo pulled Kate near his body and put the clip on her hairs)**_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something_  
_**It's fearless( she get her head closer to Leo's)**_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_  
_**Fearless(Leo whirled her again)**_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_  
**_Fearless_**  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_**Fearless** **(She started to lowering her voice)**_

Leo put his hand on her face lowering his head and she got on her fingertips surrounding his neck with her arms again. As their lips were only some inches apart someone cleared his throat. Kate and Leo turned their heads to see the red faces of the girls and his brothers. Kelly and Mikey were doing their best to hold the laugh. Icy and Raph had crossed their hands in front of their chest and Mia with Don had a look like they were saying _"Sorry for interrupting you"._

-Um, hey guys,-Kate said with a low voice with her hands still on his neck.

-And we were worried about you,-Icy shouted with an ironical voice.

-Hey, shut up Icy,-Kate said putting her hands in her hips finally getting apart from Leo,- you don't have any idea what I and Leo have been through.

-Actually,- Kelly said or more teased,- we have some ideas.

Now Mikey burst into laughing himself. Leo and Kate blushed until the edge of their heads.

-Yeah anyway,-Leo finally said,-It's already dawn, lets head to the lair.

All the way home Kate and Leo beared the teasing of the girls and the boys but neither of them gave any explanation of what had happened. Both were hoping that things calmed down when they returned home but unfortunately they only got worse. Exactly when Kate was entering her room Kelly noticed something.

-Gosh Kate!-she screamed,- what are those marks on your neck.

Kate froze now everybody was watching to them with a funny look on their faces. Leo seemed worried himself cause all they were thinking he was the reason of those marks.

_"Kelly_,- Kate thought desperately,-_I am so gonna kill you"_

-Heh,-Icy said sarcastically,- after all you were right Kate. You both have been through much.

-Way to go bro,-Mikey said. Leo only blushed seeing Kate directly in eyes but not telling anything. Kate felt really pity for him so she decided to tell everything.

-No Mikey. I and Leo haven't been doing anything,-she told him.

-Yeah like we are gonna believe it,-Raph said laughing like he had never before.

-Then who left those marks on you? Mind you tell us sis,-Icy said with a devilish look,-you said yourself after all that you and Leo have been through a lot. So we got the idea.

-Well if your idea is some Purple Dragons already raping me. Then well done, you are correct,-Leo looked at Kates eyes like wanting to thank her but she seemed far away from that room. Her look let him think that in her mind was returning those terrible moments again.

-Yes,-Icy said then,- like we are gonna believe it.

Angry ,Kate pulled icy in another room showing her all the bruises that she had on her body. The next think that was heard were Icy's yelling. She and Kate entered the kitchen and then also Mia and Kelly joined.

-So it is real,-Mia said ,her eyes filled with tears.

-Real,real!-Icy screamed,- Her body is filled with bruises and she has no blouse under that jacket. I swear that if I ever get those dragons in my hand i…

-Everybody calm down please!- Kate shouted,-I am perfectly fine alright. Now please stop shouting. I really had enough so I am heading bed and I suggest you girls do the same.

Kate entered in her room furiously. This was the second reason why she didn't want girls to know what happened. She threw her bag in the bed angry and something fell from it. Kate went to pick it up and then seeing what it was her face lighted up in happiness. She rushed downstairs as fast as she could.

-Um, guys where is Leonardo?-Kate asked hesitantly.

-He said he would go to his room only some minutes before,-Mikey said.

Kate rushed upstairs and knocked at Leo's room.

-Come in,-his voice was heard. Kate took a deep breath before she entered the room and then opened the door.

-Can I talk to you for a moment please?-she asked.

-Of course Kate what is it?-Leo asked approaching her.

-Well I wanted to ask you for something. Here,-she said handing him and envelope.

-What is it Kate?

-Well it's an invitation, after one month I have a small music competition as celebration for congratulation and…and students are allowed to take a…a suitor who will hand the flowers to the winner of the competition. I am not saying that I will win but in case I do, I should have a suitor and as you said that you liked my music I thought...-she took a deep breath and continued,-So would you like to come as my suitor Leonardo?-she asked a little afraid from his answer.

Leo smiled and took the envelope from her hands.

-Then I guess I should bring the most beautiful flowers because the winner is standing right here in front of me,-he said and she threw herself in a big hug.

-Thanks Leonardo,-she said laughing.

-EWWW,gross find a room,-Mikey's voice was heard from outside.

-Mikey we **are** already in a room,-Kate said teasingly.

-Ewww,-Mikey said and left. Kate and Leo both laughed and after some seconds Kate left his room.

As she was walking to her bedroom a devilish thought came to her. She went to the living room and called Kelly.

-Oh hey Kelly,-she called normally. Kelly turned her head from the couch where she was standing with the others._ "Perfect,_-Kate thought,-_they are all here."_

- I was just wondering sis. That one in your lips is a nice mark. I wonder who has left it on you,-after saying that Kate ran with a **"Kelly monster"** following her.

-Kate if I ever get you in my hands I will…-but the noise of Kate's bedroom door locking didn't let her stop.

Kelly returned to the living room where everybody was laughing.

-Way to go Mikey,-Leo called from upstairs,-and this time I am sure that none Purple Dragon has hand on this.

Mikey and Kelly sank on the couch both wishing to have Kate in their hands.

* * *

**(SONG:FEARLESS BY TAYLOR SWIFT.)  
**

**Yes! Finally Kate and Leo are out of trouble. So please tell me what you think okay?**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW! :D :D :D :D.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Can't escape the past!**

* * *

Her alarm clock went off waking Mia up. She stretched up slothely releasing that had spent another night on the chair in front the computer trying to finish her school smiled feeling something warm pressing her hand. She turned her head to see that Don was still there, holding her hand and had even put a blanket on her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. It had been more than two weeks now that they stayed with turtles and Mia with Don had grown closer. He helped her much with school and so but was also a very good friend, although secretly deep inside Mia was hoping for something more. She already started laughing thinking how she and her "sisters" had gotten messed up in this and how it had come to end. Now Kelly and Mikey couldn't spent a moment away each- other, Icy and Raph would be either in dojo hitting the sand bag or in the garage taking care of his motorcycle but always together, even Kate and Leo had shown interest for each-other, now Kate spent most of the time with Leo meditating or even staying talking to him and once Mia was ready to swear she had seen them hugging. As for her and Don they spent most of their time in his lab making research for his experiments. Girls didn't even think on finding a new place to live. Now the lair was their home and turtles with their Master a part of their family. Girls had even met Casey and April who were now two of their best friends too.

Mia removed the blanket from her shoulders and put it on Don who moved just once and then returned to his peaceful sleep. She took her notes with the bag and headed to the living room where Kelly and Mikey were sleeping beside each-other. Mia felt bad to wake them up so she firstly went to Kate's room. Kate was laying in her bed surrounding by her music sheets. Mia smiled when she saw the title of her new piano melody.

"**Don't judge love,**- Mia thought reading the title,-_well I can understand where she got the inspiration."_

-Kate,-Mia called,-Kate wake up or you will be late for school.

But Kate didn't move. She must really be tired. Kate studied on the Music University and worked as a private piano teacher to pay for her studies. The same as Mia actually. She worked as a lab assistant but also studied in the university for Physic.

"_She could be tired,_-Mia thought,- _but I am not letting her get late"_ She pulled the sheets from Kate and started shaking her a bit.

-Kate wake up is seven o'clock. If you sleep a little more you will lose your first hour and you have the competition in three weeks, you shouldn't lose a single lesson.

-I am up,-Kate murmured sitting up in her bed rubbing her head,-I just stayed up until the midnight to finish this song. I think that it is going to be a good one.

She stood up and started collecting her music sheets putting them in a file.

-Did you wake up Icy and Kelly?-Kate asked getting out from of the room. Mia shook her head.

-Their work begins at nine o'clock. I think they could take some more sleep. Beside Kelly and Mikey seemed so sweet together that I didn't have the heart to wake them up.

Differently from them Icy and Kelly had finished their studies. Icy worked as a stylist for a fashion company whereas Kelly had her own art gallery.

-Alright, I am going to change and then we can leave,- Kate confirmed and then left.

* * *

**(half an hour later)**

Finally Kelly,Icy and the guys woke up. Kelly as always complaining that waking up early would affect negatively on her skin and Icy yelling why she should get up in eight o'clock when she had finished the school.

-It just isn't fair,-Kelly said entering the room after she got ready.

-Kelly calm down. You know that you have no choice,-Mia said getting out from her room fully dressed. She said good morning to guys and then headed to the elevator,-So, are you girls planning on leaving today?-she asked ironically.

-Are you sure you don't want us to escort you?- Don asked.

-Don, I think that we discussed this and…-suddenly her phone started ringing,-Who could be in this hour?- she wondered out loud taking the phone.

Only a single look at the screen and then Mia's face went pale. She had frozen seeing to the number and didn't even answered when girls asked who it was. She slowly started walking to the dojo, which in these moments was empty. She made to girls a sign to don't follow her and then walked out of the room. With her hands trembling she put the phone to her ear.

-H-hello,-she said hesitantly. A cold, ironical voice answered to the other side of the phone.

_"Hello Mimi. Did you miss me sweetheart?"_ the voice said sarcastically.

-What do you want?-Mia asked immediately.

_"Oh why so angry Mimi? Have you forgotten me so quickly? I just wanted to say hello. I think that I can take at least a hello from..."_

-Look,-Mia said interrupting him,-I don't care what you think. Just don't ever call me again understood?

_"You can't escape the past Mimi"_ he said and Mia hung up the phone turning it off. She didn't move for a while until she calmed down and then took a deep breath and exited the room.

-Hey guys,-she said entering the living room,-sorry a call from school I had to answer it.

-Oh well let's leave now. I am really going to be late,- Kate said entering the elevator and pulling the girls in too.

-Bye guys,-they said and the doors of elevator closed.

* * *

**(Mia)**

I arrived to my class ten minutes later than the others but I didn't have time to worry about this. I just sat on my desk acting like I was listening to the lesson but in fact my mind was far away. That voice echoed inside my brain like a painful scream.

**"You can't escape the past Mimi"** he had said those words ,which I hoped I would never listen. I wanted to cry at those moments but I knew that girls would worry for me. They didn't have to worry for my mistakes, they had their own problems. Mine were mine.

That day hours seemed like seconds and without understanding school finished. At work I couldn't focus, different memories crossed my mind every second messing my thoughts of present with the past. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I felt hurt, tired and most of all afraid, scared.

_"Should I talk to Donny for this?"_ I thought once but then shook my head. No,it definely was very dangerous to get him messed in this problem. Instinctively I went to the bathroom and removed my blouse, slowly and scared I went in front of a mirror and looked to my skin. Those horrible scars that I had to face everyday now looked like horrible seals. Seals that would never disappear. I wore my blouse again and stood in front of a mirror for some moments. When I got out of the bathroom I understood that I had spent an hour inside it. Now everybody had left and I was the only one in the lab. Slowly I sat on the chair to finish some work that was left undone when I felt a cold hand in my neck. I jumped from my chair but didn't turn my head to see who was there. I already knew.

The guy approached me slowly and tried to surround my waist with his hands. I immediately moved away from his touch.

-Hello Mia,-he said to me warmly but I knew better than to be touched from his voice.

-What do you want here Jackson?- I asked with a cold voice.

-I just came here to remind you something,-he said,- as I said in the morning. **"You can't escape the past Mimi".**

* * *

**(In the lair)**

-That's it,-Icy said getting off the couch,- I am going to go and look for her.

-Icy sit down,-Kate said staying beside Leo,- We are just going to wait. Maybe she hasn't finished her work.

-Yes Kate you are right,-Icy said sarcastically,- Why didn't I think that before. Of course she is still working it's eleven o'clock.

-Icy is right Kate,-Kelly said from the kitchen,-She has never been this late before.

In that moment Don entered the room with some tubes in his hands. He looked up surprisingly when he found all them there.

-Hey guys what's the problem?-he asked.

-It's Mia,-Kate explained,-she is getting late.

Kate passed a fast look to the clock and then turned to Don again.

-Actually a lot late,-she added.

-What?-Don asked terrified already dropping what he had in his hands,-Then what are you doing still here?

-Look,-Icy directed to Kate,-What did I say you?

-I don't know for you,-Don said not letting Kate to answer,-but I am going to go and look for her.

With those words he left everything he had on his hands rushed outside. Icy stood up to follow him but Kate stopped her.

-Icy we better let Don take care of this,-she explained.

-But…

-Icy,-Kate said interrupting her,- can't you understand how he care for her?

Icy shocked at those words .Of course she knew that Don and Mia were close to each-other but could he possibly care for her. Hesitating she took a small look to Raph ,who nodded in silence.

-One hour,-Icy said,-if he don't return with Mia until then we are going to go and look for her ourselves.

Kate nodded sadly._"Don please ,do something for her. I know that something is going to happen!"_

* * *

**(Don)**

He ran through the roofs to her work. Deep inside he knew something was happening. He knew that Mia was hiding something since she got that call this morning. It was something on her face. She became pale and her hands were trembling but in the end when they returned to the room she seemed alright. Or at least was acting normal but she knew that something was boiling inside her despite the calm face outside.

Finally he arrived at her work place but most of the lights off. Suddenly in the left side of the building he saw her. She was still in her lab coat but wasn't working. He noticed that she wasn't alone somebody was behind her. Don got closer to see with who she was. Then he recognized who was with Mia. Of course he didn't know him but he released that there was a guy standing behind her. He had dark blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail and dark black eyes. A muscular body and a black tattoo in his neck. Surprisingly he seemed familiar to Mia.

Confused Don went even closer but carefully so no one would notice him. Now he was able to listen to their conversation.

_"Mia look I made all this way only to come to you again"_ the guy told her but Mia only turned her back to him.

_"Then I suggest you return where you were again."_ She told him.

_"Mia_,-the guy said surrounding her waist with his arms,_-Mia I came here to say that I am sorry for everything."_ Now her head raised up.

_"Mia I was stupid to treat you in that way. I loved you and I still love you."_Now he out a hand in her chin and made her to look him in eye.

_"Mia I am sorry"_ the guy said and started lowering his head.

Don immediately jumped away, his eyes were filled with tears. He seriously loved that girl, he was worried about her. He had thought that maybe…maybe…

But no, while everybody was worried for Mia she was playing with her new boyfriend. Every moment that he spent with her he had seen Mia something more than just a friend. Bit by bit he had started falling for her thinking that she had the same feelings for him. All those words that night at the park. All those foolish things about how she didn't judge people from their appearance. All lies. How could he even be that fool to believe her?

Don brushed his tears away as he made his way to the lair. No way he was giving a single tear anymore. Now the pain was turned into anger. Anger with himself for being so foolish. He rushed in the lair more angry than ever. Everybody was exactly where he had left, worried to death. Kate approached Don immediately after he entered.

-Please tell me she is alright!-she told him.

-Don't worry that much. She is having a great time with her **BOYFRIEND.**

-Boyfriend?-Icy said shocked getting off the couch with Raph following her,- What the hell are you talking about? Mia has no boyfriend.

-Yes go and tell this to her and that guy with her there,-Don said sarcastically and suddenly Kate froze.

-Kate what's the matter?-Leo asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

-Don…please can you describe this…this guy,-she said in a trembling voice.

-Kate you aren't thinking that…-Kelly asked but the answer was clear on Kate's face.

-Fast Don, describe him!- Kate shouted this time.

-Well he had dark blonde hairs tied up in a pony tail and dark black eyes. Um…he had a muscular body and…oh I remembered. In his neck he had a…

-A small black tattoo,-Kate finished for him.

-Yes exactly, but how do you now that?- Don said surprised.

-Oh no,-Kate said and rushed upstairs to her room.

-Shit,shit this couldn't get worse,- Icy said running to her room with Kelly following her.

-Hey what's happening here?-Mikey asked surprised when he saw three girls coming out of the room with their weapons in hands.

-That jerk,I swear that when I get him in my hands this time I will kill him,- Icy shouted running to the elevator NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO Mikey.

-Yes I am with you, I will teletransport him straight to the moon-Kelly said. They both turned their heads to Kate.

-Don't look at me that way you know I am in too. This time he will suffer from me. Maybe he forgot what I am capable of,-Kate yelled.

-Kate,-Leonardo said getting hold of her shoulders,-what is happening here? Why are you so furious all sudden?

-We will explain everything to you on the way. We should hurry, there is no time,-Now Kate directed to Don,-**Mia is in a great danger.**

* * *

**So this chapter was mostly about Mia. Please tell me what you think.  
**

**Review-Review-Review.  
**

**"Thank you to everyone who left me review for the last chapter. Really thanks a lot!"  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry to everyone!This chapter is a little short but I PROMISE TO FIX IT AT THE OTHER ONE. ENJOY THIS ONE NOW!**

* * *

**A danger from love.**

* * *

**(Mia)**

He started to lower his head to my lips and I couldn't do anything to stop him. It was like i had froze afraid in his hands. The memories of his behaviour when I oppugned his actions made my body shiver. Suddenly a figure from outside caught my attention, it was him. He had seen all this and now was hurt. His purple mask was wetted with tears and his face showed anger. As he saw the scene jumped away from the window.

_"Donny no! Oh my god what am I doing?"_ At that moment I took all the courage and pushed him away before our lips met. His expression was like that one of a mad person. He grabbed my hands and made me to sit down in my chair.

-How dare you?-he yelled at me.

-I am not a doll of yours!-I screamed back and pushed him again caused him to hit the wall. As he started getting up I ran to my desk and grabbed a small gun from it. In the moment when he was only some centimeters away from me I directed the gun at his face. Jackson stopped immediately with a terrified look in his face.

-You don't know where you are getting yourself into Mia!-he said with a warning look in his face.

-I said it before and I am saying it again**:"I am not a doll of yours!"**

-Then you want to get yourself into this,-he said backing off,-Listen Mia this is going to end badly. Not only for you and your girlfriends but also for those green friends of yours.

Mia saw Jackson in terror. There was no way he knew about the guys unless…unless…

-How do you know about them?-she asked already knowing the answer. Jackson removed his shirt and a big dragon tattoo was left shown. Mia gasped in shock.

-You…you are a purple dragon?

-Oh now you are scary, aren't you?-he asked approaching her.

-Don't you dare to come near me!-she said holding the gum straight to his face.

-Why Mia? What will you do? Will you shoot me?

-Go away!-she screamed but he didn't stop.

-Where are your new friends now Mimi? Where are those witches?-he grabbed her hand and tried to get the gun from her but in that moment Mia pulled the trigger and the gunshot noise was heard.

Jackson ended up in the floor holding his left arm with hand to stop the bleeding. Mia just stood there with the gun still directed to his face. Tears started flowing down her eyes.

-You bitch,-he shouted and jumped to her. Another gunshot was heard and this time Jackson fell to the ground screaming and holding his leg. After some moments he fell silent.

Mia went near his body and touched his leg once. Her hand covered in blood. As she was ready to move away Jackson got hold of her arm.

-Let go of me,-she screamed and hit him with her leg. Jackson fell of the stairs screaming and yelling to her.

Now Mia covered all in blood fell on her knees crying soundly.

* * *

**(In the battleshell)**

-So,- Mikey said as Kate explained the whole situation,-this Jackson guy was Mia's boyfriend back to high school?

-Yes,-Kate said nodding,- but he never loved her. He treated her in a horrible way. Every day Mia would come home with a bruise and lie to us saying she fell of the stairs or so. We used to believe her firstly until one day she came home covered in blood and told us the truth and we…-Kate stopped ashamed.

-What is it Kate?-Leo said sitting beside her,-What happened then?

Kate wasn't speaking so Icy continued for her.

-Then we did what was to do,-Icy continued,-We went to find Jackson and when we did, we let him know what we were capable of. But it didn't go as we had planned. In a moment Kate lost her control and already killed the guy. We had to knock her out to stop her.-Kate started biting her lips,-After that the guy had us in his hands. He told us that if we didn't let him alone and if Mia didn't do what he told her to he would tell everybody about us.

-And you obeyed him?-Raph asked furiously from the driver seat.

-Of course not!-Icy said,- Kelly sent him far away from New York and Kate let him knew that if he returned she would be the one to take care of the situation. With a little mind control from me I made him to feel scared from us. So he didn't bothered Mia, until today.

The girls finished the story and everybody fell silent. Don stood up and went to a was worried to death for Mia. She was there in hands of that crazy guy. If he had only knew…Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kelly. She smiled warmly trying to calm him down.

-Donny don't worry we will save her,-she told him.

-Yes and this time we will rip his head off,-Icy told him. Suddenly a gunshot noise was heard from Mia's working place. Everybody's heart froze.

-No,-Kate whispered standing up. Then everybody turned their heads to Don ,who looked like would fell in the ground in every moment. Suddenly the pain made its way out from him.

-Mia,-he shouted with tears running out from the car.

-Don wait,-Leo shouted but then Kate ran away from his arms following Don.

Then everybody made their way out to Mia's work place. Don was the first one to enter the building and froze to the door shocked by what he saw.

-Don what's the…-Kate said entering but then she saw it too,-Oh god!

In front of her was staying Jackson, covered in blood with two large wound in his arm and leg. In that moment everybody entered the room.

-What the…-Icy said approaching the body.

Don didn't lose much time he rushed upstairs to find Mia.

-Mia,-he cried while climbing the stairs.

Mai tired raised her head wondering that the voice was real or just a part of her imagination.

-Don,-Mia said through tears. Then Don found her. Covered in blood and in tears.

-Don,-she whispered again. He firstly didn't move seeing the picture in front of him in horror but then ran to Mia taking her in his arms.

-Don you are here!-she said surprised,-but how…why? I..I saw you leaving and…and you were angry,-Mia stopped talking as she saw girls walking in the room.

-Shshsh..-Don said hugging her not worrying that others were watching them,-I was wrong. I didn't know. Mia he didn't touch you, did he?-his face showed anger,Mia would swear that if Jackson wasn't unconscious he would have killed him.

-No Don,he didn't?-Mia said and Don hugged her tightly.

They finally pulled apart and then was girl's turn to let Mia without breath.

-Can you tell us what the hell happened here?-Icy said after letting go of Mia.

-Well Jackson phoned me in the morning. You remember that phone call I took right?-she asked in a trembling voice and girls simply nodded,-I never thought that he would came to find me! But he did and tried to tell me he was sorry, when I yelled at him saying that I didn't want to see him, he started shouting and pushing me so…-she stopped for a moment,-He told me he had become a Purple Dragon and said that everything would end up badly not only for us but also for the guys. So…so I shot him with the gun

-Mia where in the world did you found the gun?-Kelly asked in horror.

-I keep it in case something like this happened,-Mia explained.

-Well it doesn't matter now,-Don said approaching Mia,-The important thing is that you are alright and that guy won't bother you or the girls anymore.

-In this case we better take care of the body and go home,-Leo suggested and they all nodded.

-I cannot believe I killed him,-Mia whispered.

-Mia,-Kate spoke for the first time,-you didn't have a choice. He could have killed you or…well you know what else. And we may not have arrived in time to help you. Listen to me:You didn't have any other choice!

Mia only nodded and made a try to stand up but then fell on the ground again. Don approached her handing her a hand to help her up. Mia smiled and took his hand.

-Are you sure you can walk?-Don asked seeing Mia shaking on her feet.

-Yeah I am okay,-she said.

Everybody started heading outside when suddenly another gunshot noise was heard and Don fell on the ground, covering the floor in blood. Everybody's head turned to the side where the bullet came and saw Jackson laying on the wall for balance. He was laughing and had the gun that Mia shot him on his hand.

-Nooooo,Don,Don!-Mia Screamed kneeling beside him,-**Donatello!**

Things happened quickly. Firstly the only thing that were heard was Mia's cry. And then as everyone was ready to jump on Jackson the room filled with PD and Foot ninjas.

-It was a trap,-Raph said placing himself in front of Icy,-We are trapped!

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who left me a review last time. Please do the same for this chapter!**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I am glad i finally arrived to this part of the story. Things will begin to get interesting and maybe in the beginning a little scary.  
**

**"Thank to all my readers and especially those ones who always leave me a review. Thanks,thanks,thanks a thousand time and more." So here is the 15 chapter, it is a little long but i wanted the end to be interesting. ENJOY IT.**

* * *

**It hurts!**

* * *

In only some seconds everything happened. Don was dying in the ground and anyone else was fighting for their lifes. Only Mia stood beside Don crying like mad.

-Donatello! Don please hung on I will heal you,-She screamed and got ready to use her powers but as her hands were ready to touch Don's skin,something hit her in the stomach and she was thrown away from him.

Mia slowly opened her eyes to see Jackson in front of her holding a chain in his arms rolling it. Suddenly Mia's body filled with anger. She stood up grabbing a sword that had fell on the floor and screaming she ran to him.

-Jackson ,you idiot. How could you hurt Don?-she yelled like mad,-I will kill you!

She attacked him fast but Jackson easily avoided it. Now Mia was afraid. He was blocking her way to Don and if she didn't get to heal him fast Don would die.

_"No!No,_-her head screamed to her,- _Don can't die I won't allow it!"_ Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a disgusting laugh. Jackson approached Don while some other Purple Dragons blocked Mia's way.

-Get away from him!-Mia shouted now with tears on her beautiful green eyes.

-I can't believe how foolish you are Mimi?-Jackson said touching Don's face with a knife letting a small scar on it,-You left me for this freak? I thought that you knew better than to fall for this mutant.

-Don't you dare to call him a freak. He is thousand times better than you are!

-I see!-Jackson said smiling,-Then I guess I won't have any other choice than to get rid of him. Maybe you will be more reasonable then.

Jackson took his knife raising it on top of Don's chest. Mia tried to get free of the man around her but she was outnumbered.

-Noooo,-she shouted as loudly as she could.

Without even releasing she directed her sword to Jackson and then threw it. A hollow noise was heard and then Jackson fell to the ground beside Don completely dead. The sword had passed straight thought his chest, stabbing his heart. Mia didn't think very much but kicked the guys around her who were shocked from what happened and then ran to Don.

-Don, Don I am here! Don I am here and I will save you,-She placed her hands on Don's wound and then closed her eyes letting her powers do their job. A white light was seen and then the wound mark disappeared.

On the other side of the room turtles and girl were fighting with all they had but the enemy was in large number.

-That's stupid ,-Mikey said ,-We will never be able to defeat them.

-This is the time for one of those big plans of yours Fearless,-Raph told Leo.

-How about: fight until I figure something out,-Leo called.

-Yeah, why didn't I thought for that before,-Raph said sarcastically.

-No this is seriously stupid,-Kate said stopping all sudden,-Icy,Kelly get ready, we will finish this.

-Finally,-Icy said sending one ninja on the ground and then directed to the turtles,- Better back up guys!

-Kelly,Mikey,-Kate ordered,-go get Don and Mia and teletransport us out of here. We will take care of those…

-Alright,-Kelly said and she with Mikey disappeared.

-Ready sis?-Kate asked Icy.

-Oh more than ever,-she said putting her Kusari Gama back to her belt and directing to ninjas and Purple Dragons,-You guys are dead!

Icy's eyes sparkled and suddenly all of them stopped fighting and started holding their heads with hands from the pain. Leo and Raph only stood there seeing the scene in front of their eyes horrified.

-Give them the last hit Kate,-Icy told her.

-With pleasure,-Kate said and her eyes started sparkling too.

Now the bodies of their enemies were bending in a horrible way. Screaming,yelling ,begging and crying. Scary noises filled the room but Kate continued like nothing had happened. At the last moments she only grew the pressure a little more until they all fainted. Finally Kelly came and placed a hand on her arm.

-End this Kate,Icy!-Kelly said! Icy and Kate both closed their eyes but Kate stared holding her head with hands. Something strange was happening to her. Strange visions and...suddenly they were gone.

-Kate!-Leo said approaching her very worried.

-Don't worry I…I am alright! Kelly get us out of here!

-Yes!-Kelly said and closed her eyes,- Everybody close your eyes too!

Everyone did as they were told and only in some seconds they found themselves in the battleshell. Mikey slowly put Don on a seat and they hurried home. Everybody was hurt mentally and physically but Mia was worse than the others. Her tears kept falling in silence, her hand still pressing Don's and her shoulders still trembling in fear. Everyone was silent until Icy punched he wall of the car furiously.

-That bastard. We should have killed him! We should have killed him when we had the is all our fault!

-He is dead now!-Mia said emotionless,-We are in no danger from him anymore.

-Yes but he made the damage!-Icy said looking to Don and then to Mia.

-Icy! Icy please calm down!-Kate said from Leo's arms,-Back then we didn't have any choice.

-Yes Kate!-Icy shouted,-Yes we had!

-We didn't and still don't have the right to take anyone's life Icy!

-Really Kate because back then it didn't look like that to me. You don't have the right to kill people but you have the right to torture them?

-What?-Kate said with almost tear filled eyes.

-You listened to me 's you fault ! You were the one who didn't want to let us kill Jackson.

-How can you say that?-Kate said approaching Icy. Immediately Leo and Raph got between them.

-C'mon girls don't be like that!-Mikey said from the driver seat but neither of them listened.

-You Icy seriously speak without thinking. If I didn't let you kill him I did this to save your ass!-Kate yelled.

-To save me or anyone else?-Icy screamed back,-Look what your great **"Saving idea"** caused.

Now Icy was pointing to Don and Mia. Kate only stood there frozen trying to release Icy's words.

-I can't believe you said that to me,-Kate said trying to turn her back to Icy but a slap on her face didn't let her finish. Then someone slapped Icy on the face too. Both girls turned their heads more angry then ever holding their cheek with hand. Both expected to see Raph but instead they saw Kelly and she was actually crying. Firstly Icy wanted to yell at her but then Kelly fell on her knees covering her eyes with hands. For the first time that night Mia let Don and went to hug Kelly.

-How could you two be so foolish?-Kelly managed to say from her tears,- How could you throw those words to each other.

Both Kate and Icy saw eye on eye.

-How could you girls do this? You are my family, my sisters? Can't you understand that in this world we have only each-other,-now Mia was crying too ,whereas guys had all froze seeing that scene. Mikey had stopped the car once wanting to go near Kelly but Leo and Raph didn't let him. Girls had to get out of this problem alone.

Finally Icy and Kelly both nodded.

-Kelly,-Icy said,-you are so right! We are so sorry. Kate please forgive me I…I just am afraid to lose you girls.

Kate smiled through tears and went to hug Icy tightly.

-It's okay Icy. You are my sister and I have forgiven you for as long as you forgive me.

Both girls smiled an each-other.

-Big sisters hug,-Mia called and four girls gave each-other a big bone-braking hug.

-I just don't want things to end up like they did with…

-They won't,-Kate,Mia and Icy both said in the same time interrupting Kelly.

-But…-Kelly begun to say.

-Kelly,-Kate said approaching her,-What happened with Seira is never going to happen with us,-Kelly only nodded.

-Wow,wow,-Raph said confused now,-who is Seira?

-She…-Icy wanted to explain but in that moment Don started moving a little. Mia rushed to him kneeling beside him.

-Don,Don,-she cried,-Don can you hear me? Please Donny wake up. Please,-Now Don's eyes begun to open slowly.

-Mi…Mi…Mia. Wha-what happened?

-Oh thanks goodness. Don I thought I was too late,-tears begun to flow from Mia's eyes again,-I thought I lost you.

-Mia,-Don said standing up,-**Mia I love you!**

-Don I love you too!-she said. Don slowly put his lips on Mia's and she returned the kiss gladly not caring for everyone that was seeing them.

-Ewwww,gross,-Mikey said looking the whole scene from the mirror.

-Heh, don't talk so fast wise guy!-Kelly said sitting on Mikey's lap kissing him fully on the mouth. Forgetting everything Mikey surrounded Kelly's waist with his arms letting go of the handlebar. Kelly herself didn't notice anything taken away from the pleasure.

-Mikey, the car you idiot!- Raph shouted running to the driver seat. The car stopped and everybody fell back including here Mia and Don who fell on top of each-other. Icy fell on top of Raph's back and Kate would have hit her head to the car's wall if Leo hadn't broken her fall.

-Kelly have you ever heard the expression:**" Don't talk to the driver"**-Kate yelled from the ground.

-Or the other one:**"Don't lure the driver when he is driving?"**-Icy added sarcastically.

-Sorry!-Kelly said and all burst into laughing.

-Okay I think we better go home!-Mia said getting up and helping Don too.

-And this time I'll drive!-Raph said standing Mikey up from the driver seat and sitting himself.

In almost ten minutes everybody arrived at the lair and after explaining the long,long story to Master Splinter they all headed to bed except for Mia who spent her night watching out for Don. It had been almost one hour since they headed to sleep when screams came out from Kelly's room.

-Mikey!-Kelly screamed crying soundly. As they heard it everyone rushed to her room expecting to see Kelly asleep maybe seeing a bad dream but it wasn't like that.

-Kelly!-Icy cried running in the room. When she entered it she found Kelly collapsed on the floor looking like she was crying over someone.

-Kelly,Kelly what is it?-Kate and Mia asked in the same time coming after Icy in the room.

-Mikey! He-he i-is d-d-de!-but she couldn't finish her sentence only continue to scream and cry more.

-Kelly sweetheart what is it?-Mikey said kneeling on the ground beside Kelly hugging her but as Kelly saw him she only screamed louder and ran to the other side of the room.

-Kel what is the problem?-Mikey asked approaching her slowly,-You are scaring me!

But Kelly didn't spoke only tried to back up more but the wall was behind her. Mikey put an arm on her shoulder and Kelly closed her eyes afraid. Leonardo tried to take Mikey away from Kelly shaking his head.

-Kelly it's me Mikey,-Michelangelo made a last try.

-No you are not!-Kelly screamed at him letting Mikey more shocked than ever,-Mikey…he-he is dead. Look! His body is right there!

Kelly pointed to the ground in front of her but nobody saw anything .

-You are just some kind of ghost!-Kelly yelled at Mikey.

-Kelly what are you talking about?,-Mia asked walking towards Kelly,-There is nobody there. Mikey ,he is right here.

Mia pointed at Mikey and Kelly only followed her finger with a shocked face. One moment Kelly was standing in her feet seeing Mikey straight on his eyes and the other she was screaming on the floor holding her head with her hands. Don kneeled beside Kelly with a serious look on his face.

-Mikey brink Kelly into my lab,-he said and walked out of the room before the others. Mikey took Kelly in his arms and headed to the lab. To see her scream like that in his own arms and he wasn't able to do anything caused his mind to really go into shock. His face turned emotionless as he laid Kelly on the bed. She continued to scream despite Don's and Mia's tries to calm her down. Mia even tried to use her powers on her but nothing, even the pain killer didn't work.

Suddenly Kelly stopped . She wasn't moving ,screaming or even breathing she just fell silent and this already drove Mikey mad. He went near Kelly's bed shaking her by the shoulders.

-Kelly!-he screamed as loudly as he could,-Kelly please,please wake up! Please Kelly,please!

He started crying like everyone else but just as all of them had lost hopes Kelly begun to move slowly opening her eyes very surprised. She immediately sat up on the bed looking perfectly fine.

-Um, guys may I please know why have you all surrounded me like this?-she asked really confused.

-Kelly, oh I am so glad,-Mikey said taking her in his arms for a really bear hug.

-Um yeah Mikey I love you too but we only saw each-other like one hour and half ago.

-Wait,-Don said interrupting her,-do you mean you don't remember anything?

But as Kelly was ready to answer Icy's scream filled all the lair.

-Mom, dad!-she screamed crying like mad.

-Icy what are you saying?- Raph asked taking hold of her shoulders. Icy only threw herself in his arms hiding her face in his neck,-Icy please you are frightening me. What is happening?

-My parents Raph,-she said looking towards the stairs,-Can's you see them? They are my parents Raph!

-Icy what are you saying I can't see anything,-suddenly Icy froze at Raph's arms and then started fighting to get free of his hold always screaming.

-No!-she was screaming,-No don't you touch them.

Icy continued to fight Raph's hand until she got free and ran at the stairs direction. She wasn't seeing where was going she only wanted to **"save"** her parents. The scene of their death was repeating again in front of her eyes and this time she couldn't lose her parents again.

-Raph catch her!-Kate screamed from behind,-Catch her or she is going to fall of the stairs!

And then Raph recognized that Icy hadn't noticed the stairs. As she ran and ran until her feet balked into something causing her to fall. She tried to keep her balance but failed and started falling of the stairs.

-Raph!-she screamed with hot tears flowing down her cheeks. All the vision now had faded.

-Icy no!-Raph started to ran as fast as he could but as he understood he wasn't going to catch her in time he jumped himself from the stairs too. Raph caught Icy's body during her free fall surrounding her waist with his arms forming a protective cage around her.

-No!-Kate whispered as she heard the noise that their bodies made when they met the ground.

-Icy,Raph?-she called running to the stairs with everyone following her.

Fortunately Raph had arrived in time to save Icy and now they both were laying on the ground hurt,but alive.

-Raph,Icy are you two okay?-Leo asked worried.

-My arm!-Raph said with a voice filled with pain. Icy only stood there seeing the scene in front of her not being able to understand anything.

Don approached Raph, hurrying to see his bruises but as he was looking to his arm he shook his head.

-I am sorry Raph it is broken! It will need some time to heal but come let's put it in a cast firstly.

-Raph…-Icy begun to say ,-I..I am so, so sorry. I didn't want to. I think I saw my parents getting killed again in front of my eyes.

Raph approached Icy putting his good hand in her face.

-It's okay Icy. It could have been your hand so I am glad I took the injury. I am really glad it wasn't you hand. Someone is playing with us Icy it wasn't your fault, he or she know your weak point.

_"Raph! You could really be so sweet most of the time!"_

-But i swear that when i find who is doing this i will rip his head off!-he added in the end._  
_

Everybody was ready to leave the room but as they were heading to Don's lab again something happened.

-**You?**-Leo said looking straight to Kate's direction with an anger look in his face.

-Here we go again!-Mikey said firstly not paying much attention to the situation.

-Um yes it's me Kate. What is the matter?-Kate asked really confused.

Suddenly Leo pulled his sword and rushed to Kate. Everybody gasped in fear seeing Leo acting like that with Kate,they all thought he loved 's attack was fast but as always (a great ninja) Kate easily avoided his first attack but then they became more strategic and much more fast.

-How dare you come to my house?-Leo asked hitting Kate with all she had.

-Leo I live here!-Kate said almost with tear filled eyes.

_"How could he do this to me? I love him!"_

-Leo what are you doing Mikey said coming to stop his brother but Leo threw him away.

-Sorry Mikey but I am not going to let her get out this time!-Leo said hitting Kate straight on her chest sending her to the ground.

-Why are you doing this to me?-Kate asked really hurt. Not physically but emotionally.

-You dare and ask? Karai!-Kate wide opened her eyes.

-What the hell are you talking about?-She asked still on the ground.

-What have you done with Kate ,Karai?-He asked raising his sword on top of her head.

-What?But I am Kate Leo.I am here!_-"Something is wrong here. Everybody is acting strangely."_

-If you don't wanna talk then I will make you!-Leo approached her and then drew his sword to Kate's face.

-Kate use your powers!-Icy screamed.

-No, I can't hurt him. He is not himself!-She screamed back,-I think he is imaging things.

_"No Leonard,despite what could you do to me I will never hurt you."_ Leo stabbed and Kate with a fast move avoided it. From the pressure that he upload on the sword Leo started falling on the small pond inside the he continued his fall he would hit his head to the wall taking a very serious injury maybe a deadly one.

-Leonardo no!-Kate screamed and caught Leo's hand. She managed to get Leo out of the danger but that didn't change anything.

-You may have saved my life Karai but I am not forgiving you.

At the moment when Kate was distracted by her fast action Leo stabbed. The hollow noise of the blade cutting the skin was heard and then Kate fell on her knees in front of Leo. Blood flying like waterfall from her stomach. A lot frail she caught Leo's hand and spoke.

-**Leo it's me?**-she said.

After that single sentence Kate closed her eyes and fell completely on the floor in front of Leo. Releasing everything his eyes wide opened and then his katanas fell on the floor.

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter 15. Aww poor guys and girls. But please don't get mad at me okay:"BELIEVE AT THE AUTHOR!" i KNOW WHAT I AM DOING.**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW. PLEASE IT WOULD MAKE VVVVVEEEEEERRRRRYYYYYYY HAPPY.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Now firstly i want to thank "ShiningWingsOfTheDragon" for the idea he gave me for this chapter :"Thanks a lt and i hope you like this!". Secondly i want to thanks all my readers and especially the one who reviewed my story:"Thanks Guys!" and Thirdly...Well i will tell the third on on the end of the story because its a little...Well you will see yourself.**

** As for now:"ENJOY THE STORY."**

* * *

**Only for you!**

* * *

Kate closed her eyes and fell on the floor bleeding.

Suddenly all Leo's visions disappeared. Karai wasn't standing in front of him anymore. Instead there was Kate,bleeding on the floor almost lifeless. He saw his swords, blades covered in blood,** her blood**. His mind went blank, his heart tore into one thousands small pieces.

Horrified he dropped his katanas on the floor and kneeled beside Kate. He took her body on his arms and put his fingers at her wound. They covered in blood. Then Leo lowered his face on hers wetting it with his tears. They fell everywhere. In her eyes,cheeks,nose, even in her lips. In that moment Leo cried,screamed like he had never done before in his life. His voice echoed everywhere making his brothers and the girls cry with him too.

-Leo move!-Don said approaching them but Leo didn't even noticed his brother.

-Leo please move she is dying!-Mia said placing her hand on Leo's time Leo raised his eyes to see Mia. He was still crying the same as she was,-Leo please we have to save her. Please!

Finally Leo decided to move and Don with Mia went to examine Kate.

-She is losing a lot of blood-Don said in hurry.

-Leo…-Mia said but then turned to Mikey,-Mikey bring Kelly on Don's lab now! Hurry she is dying!

Mikey did as Don told. The three of them:Don,Mia and and Mikey went to Don's lab and the others stayed there in the kitchen. Kelly and Icy both cried on each-other's arms while Raph said that he needed to drink some pain killers for his arm but in fact he didn't want anyone to see his tears.

On the other hand Leo had no more tears. The all had frozen inside his body like eve other part of it. Once he raised his head he saw Master Splinter standing near the door of his room. When their eyes met but neither of them said anything or did they sign something to each-other. Mater Splinter had tears in his eyes too. For Leo everything was a lot. He took his katanas and rushed topside.

-Leo where are you going?-Raph said following him but he didn't answer.

-Leo?-again not a single voice. Leo only opened the elevator and got out,

-Raph,-Icy said from Kelly's arms,-go follow him. He is upset and only god knew what he could do!

Raph didn't wait to for someone to say it twice but rushed topside after Leo. He found him on the roof top, had his katanas in his hands.

-Leo what are you doing?-he asked approaching his brother. Leo had his two katanas in his hands and was trying to break them. Raph rushed to catch his hands but Leo didn't let Raph to touch him.

-Leo please listen to me.

-Listen to what Raph? I almost killed her,I almost killed Kate!-he cried falling in his knees. His hands were bleeding from the touch of the blades.

-Leo it wasn't your fault!-Raph said.

-But I hurt her Raph, I already killed her, or I…-he wanted to say but Raph didn't let him.

-Now stop Leo! Kate isn't going to die. And like I said before it wasn't your fault. Someone is playing with us like children play with their toys,-Leo didn't say anything,-…but we are going to find who he or she is Leo!

-But again Raph! I was the one who let him or her in my mind. I am the one who stabbed Kate not anyone else.

Then Raph understood that he better let Leo release everything by himself.

-What did you saw anyway?-Raph asked a little curious.

-I…I saw Karai. I swear I didn't know that in front of me was standing Kate.-he put his head between his hands feeling a deep agony.

-Calm down Leo she will be alright. Let's return to the lair,-Leo only nodded and followed Raph to his way at the lair.

* * *

**(on the lair)**

Leo and Raph walked to the lair both emotionless. Suddenly they saw everybody on the living room. Master Splinter was standing near Mia who was crying soundless, Kelly had fell on her knees and Mikey was hugging her and Icy…she was sitting on the couch and had put her head on her hands. Leo and Raph approached them terrified refusing to understand what the scene meant.

-She didn't?-Leo screamed but nobody spoke. Raph went near Icy who put her head on his shoulder very tiredly.

-For god's sake somebody speak!-Leo screamed at everybody.

-No Leo she isn't managed to close the wound but something has happened to her inner living organs. It's like you…I mean the blade had touched them too.-Don spoke,- She is not dead but if she doesn't wake up in two days then there is a possibility that…-Don didn't have the courage to finish.

Haring those words Leo rushed to Kate's room. He saw Kate laying on the bed. Her face was pale. Her upper body was bandaged all and they were all covered in blood. Seeing that picture Leo fell on his knees in front of her bed. He didn't know if his heart was still inside his body, actually he didn't know if his body was still there with him. Leo lied on the floor and cried until he fell asleep. Not knowing for how long he kept dreaming for the beautiful brown haired girl that he had hurt against his will.

* * *

**(after two days)**

The atmosphere was quite. It had been two days that nobody spoke. Even April and Casey had arrived to help but actually there wasn't much to do. Girls kept crying and boys kept holding them in their arms. All except of Leo. He had two days in his room. Not going out, not eating and even drinking rarely. It was like he had frozen. He didn't want to train anymore or neither did he fought with Raph. Raph had entered once in his room and saw him collapsed on the bed crying like a small child.

During the second day Mia and Don never left Kate's room for even a second always hoping she would get up. Things seemed quite until…

-No,-Mia's voice was heard from the Kate's 's head raised at that voice.

-Please tell me my head is playing tricks on me!-Kelly said with tears already in her eyes.

-Then we are all seeing the same nightmare!-Icy responded running to Kate's room. When they opened the door they saw Mia bended on Kate with her hands glowing on Kate's chest, maybe trying to return her back to life. Then they saw the small screen that showed Kate's heartbeats. It only showed a straight continuous line.

**-AAAAHHHH,**-Kelly screamed and fell on the ground, Icy kneeled beside Kelly and started pulling her hairs, Raph and Mikey sat beside them. Don took Mia away from Kate's body and then hugged her tightly.

On the other hand Leo just stood on the doorway walking towards the bed. When he finally arrived he sat beside Kate and took her hand. He wasn't crying only keeping an emotionless face.

-Kate please don't go!-he whispered at her,-I know you are strong enough to get through this.

A tear of his fell on Kate's face. He gently put a hand on her face and smiled sadly.

-Find that strength Kate!-he lowered his voice even more,-Please!

Suddenly the miracle happened. The bib bib sound was heard again and Kate's eyes started that Leo rushed immediately out of the room. He didn't want Kate to see him. At least not yet.

-Leo!-Raph tried to call after him but unfortunately he was others went beside Kate's bed. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to move but the pain sent her back to her first position.

-Kate?-Kelly asked hesitantly. Kate slowly turned her head to Kelly and smiled.

-I made it!-she whispered and everyone cheered around her. She had really made it thanks to Leo. His words had gone straight to her heart warming and charging it again.

Girls went to hug Kate but **Doctor Don** stopped them immediately saying that Kate was still frail. Kate actually wasn't paying much attention t their words she was looking for the voice who woke her up but he was nowhere to be seen. This sadden Kate a lot, she tried to remember everything clearly but the painful memory of that night kept showing over the others.

-Guys,-she said interrupting them from their happy moments,-where is Leo?

-Probably in his room crying like he did past two days!-Raph said but Icy elbowed him on the stomach and made a sign for him to shut wanted to ask more but decided that those were things that she should discuss personally with Leo.

-Tell me how bad am I?-Kate asked actually not caring very much for the answer.

- You have been out for two the larger danger passed but you must not get out of the bed for any reason. Listen me Kate**" for any reason"**,-Donny cited.

-Okay, Donny,okay I am not going to move!-Kate said tiredly ,-But I have to ask you for a big favor. Can one of you hold me to where Leo is please!

-No way!-Don and Mia both said in the same time.

-Don,Mia please! I…I need to talk to him,-Don and Mia seemed endecided,-Please!

-Alright,alright. Raph will hold you until Leo's room and then you will stay there only ten minutes. Ten minutes Kate okay?

-Alright Don, thank you!-Kate said as Raph came to take he first made a try to stand her up Kate sniffed in pain but then nodded to say that she was carefully managed to get hod of her belly and then to her legs until he had Kate in his arms. He made sure to don't hurt her while walking and stopped in front of Leo's room.

-Are you sure you wanna do this?-he asked a little worried.

-Is there any reason that I mustn't do it?-Kate replied.

-Well…

-Iknow that he is blaming himself Raph. Even a child could sense that so I want to fix things before they get worse,-she explained and Raph nodded.

_"Why can they get worse than this?"_Raph thought.

-Good luck then!-he told her and opened the door. They saw Leo standing in the edge of his bed, it was strange because in first he didn't noticed their presence until Kate made it known.

-L…Leo,-she said in a trembling voice. Leo raised his head in shock. Kate horrified at his look. His eyes were puffy and red. Almost everything in his room was broken, his hands were bandaged and in his head were nailing marks.

-Leonardo!-Kate said seeing him in that stage. Raph didn't spoke a single word but only put Kate in the bed beside Leo and left. There was some silence before Leo spoke.

-You were supposed to be in bed!-he told her.

-Leo, I wanted to talk to you,-she told him already with tears in her eyes,-I wanted to say that I am not mad at you. Leo I am…

-Kate please stop saying that you are fine!-he whispered.

-But Leo I am really fine and it wasn't your fault. Somebody has a clue on this and we are going to find him but please…

-Stop Kate!-Leo cried,-Stop trying to confess me! I already killed you, can't you understand this. Raph brought you here because you can't walk and why? Because of me.

Kate didn't say anything feeling the storm coming.

-There was no other person who stabbed you with a sword straight on your stomach! It was me!

-And I don't give a damn on that!-Kate yelled at him.

-Please listen to me!-she said taking his hand,-It was an accident. An accident and nothing else but look at you, look around you. Don't you think this much anger with yourself was enough? Look what have you done to yourself.

Leo turned his back and stood up ready to leave. This already drove ate mad.

-Are you leaving me when I need you most Leonardo?-she asked with tears flowing down her eyes,-If you want to hear that I have forgiven you since in the moment I took that wound, since in the momet I took hold of your hand that night. Please Leo don't leave me alone now.

-I am sorry Kate!-Leo said putting his hand on the door,-But I can't forgive myself.

And he left. He left Kate there heartbroken. After she understood that he wouldn't come back tears begun to fall from her eyes like a waterfall. She collapsed in bed avoiding the pain.

-Why?-she cried,-Why me? Why are you doing this to me Leonardo. Now you are hurting me thousand times worse than that damn sword did. You are killing me!

Her eyes begun to close but the pain never disappeared.

-Why?-she whispered one last time.

* * *

**(two days later)**

-Hey Kate we are…Oh,-Mia had entered the room to inform Kate that they would go in a night patrol but had found her asleep. She slowly walked to the living room where everybody was waiting.

-What's the matter?-Don asked.

-She is asleep, someone should stay here,-Mia answered.

-Well I am not gonna stay!-Raph said going near Icy.

-Yeah neither me,-Kelly and Mia said in the same time so for as long as they were going Mikey and Don were going too. All the eyes turned to Leo.

Leonardo hadn't been the same since the **"accident"**. He never went to spoke to Kate again after that day she came to his room. Of course he would go to see her asleep but never had the courage to talk to her eye on eye.

But could he stayed tonight? Leo passed his eyes to the room where she was standing and then thought:_"Well since she is asleep and is getting late…I think there is no danger to stay and watch out for her."_ Then he decided.

-Go ahead,-He told to the others,-I am staying.

-Are you sure?-Kelly asked a little worried.

-Yes definely. After all she is asleep. What could happen?-he acted as he wasn't caring but in fact he was nervous.

-Well in this case,-Don said directing to the others,-Let's go.

Everybody left and Leo went to sit on the couch. Wondering of the things that had happened lately. Time after time he would throw his look to Kate's room begging that he had a chance to go there and talk to her when she was awake. In a moment he remembered her peaceful face during her sleep.

_"How could I do that to her_,-he asked himself thinking of that horrible look she had taken that night, -_she is such a kind and brave. She wouldn't hurt me despite what I was doing to her!"_

**"It's me"**-she had said but he hadn't listen.

**"It's me ,It's me ,It's me…"**- Leo shook his head trying to get that phrase out of his mind. He headed to her room just to take a single look on her face. Suddenly something caught his attention. As he got closer he noticed that she was crying silently on her sleep. Leo slowly brushed her tears away but as he turned to leave her voice made him froze at the door.

-Leo why? Why?-firstly Leo thought that she was talking about that night but then...-Why do you avoid me Leo? I…I l

In that very moment Leo's shellphone rang and he didn't get to listen what she would say next. A little angry he answered the phone but strange noises started coming from the other side of the phone.

-Leo…,-Mikey's voice was heard,- The foot…Trap.

After those words was heard only a girl's screamed that appeared to be Kelly. With that scream Mikey was gone.

-Mikey,Mikey!-Leo called but there was no one. Leo put his phone back to his belt and then took a last look to Kate and went near her. He slowly put his lips on her forehead and smiled.

-I'll be back and I won't avoid you anymore. I promise you!

Then he rushed topside as fast as he could.

* * *

**(Topside)**

The guys were all having fun with the girls chasing each-other there on the roof top until…

-What the fuck?-Kelly said as an arrow passed so close to her face. Everybody got ready for a fight. Guys placed themselves in front of the girls but it didn't help that much since they were surrounded.

-The foot!-Mia cried as she saw the ninjas.

-Well, I am definely going to enjoy this night!-Icy said pulling her **"Kusari Gama"** from her belt. The foot ninjas got ready to attacked. It was strange but they looked like they were focused on the girls.

-Get away,- a female voice was heard but it wasn't Karai's voice,- tonight we have no job with you turtles. We need them.

She pointed to the girls.

-No way lady,-Mikey said pulling his nunchucks,- you mess with my family and my girlfriend you mess with me.

-With all of us!-Raph ended.

-Mikey call Leo, I think we will need his help,-Don said recognizing the number of the soliders. Mikey nodded taking his shellphone.

-Very well,-the lady continued,-you chose you end! Foot ninja attack.

-That voice…-Mia wanted to say but didn't have time.

All the foot ninjas jumped on the guys while Mikey tried to take Leo on the phone. Mikey noticed that Leo opened the phone and din't wait for an answer.

-Leo…-he said but suddenly a foot ninja attended him,-…The Foot…-another failed try to stab,-…Traped!

As he was ready to explains things more clearly he heard Kelly's scream followed from the other girl's. Mikey dropped the phone and went to Kelly. She was holding her head like that night and was screaming on horror.

-Get it off my head!-she screamed. Kelly was seeing a terrifying vision of Mikey getting executed in front of her eyes.

-No,-Icy screamed seeing her parent's death over and over.

-Go away,go away,-Mia cried seeing Donny in the middle of those flames which killed her parents.

-Icy what is the matter?-Raph asked taking Icy in his arms.

-I think I may know it,-the women said getting into the was wearing a dark black ninja costume. She had very,very long blonde hairs and deep green eyes ,which were sparkling.

-No,-Mikey said seeing her sparkling eyes. She was like them. She had powers. But how.

-Oh yes,-she told them with a smile,-and now you freaks are going to feel the pleasure of my powers.

As she begun to turn her eyes to them a sword was thrown on the air distracting the woman ,who lost her control over the girls. They all fell silent trying to get their breathe. A shadow appeared from behind that woman.

-Don't you dare to touch my family!-Leo said jumping in the scene.

-Oh how dramatic. You came here to save your brothers and their little girlfriends. Really, really cute. How…

-Finish them now Seira!-Karai's voice came from the back of the crowd,-Anyway I need the girls and also them ,alive to figure out where the other bitch is.

"_Oh no,_-Leo thought,-_she want Kate!"_

-Seira?-All the girls said in the same time.

-With pleasure!-Seira said like she hadn't listened the girls at all. With only one look of her green eyes the turtles and the girls fell on the ground screaming and yelling seeing visions that they hadn't seen even on their worst nightmare.

-Now I am taking my revenge!-Seira said growing the pressure of her power more. Girls all fainted and boys tried to protect them with their bodies screaming from the inner pain.

* * *

**(Kate)**

I opened my eyes in shock remembering the scene of my last dream. It was horrible. The worst nightmare I have ever had and **"she"** was there also. I saw Lo too. At in the i didn't noticed him but then he was there. Hot tears flew down my eyes remembering their voices,their screams.I had firstly seen the turtles and my sisters in a nght patrol chasing each-other and laughing with joy but then the beautiful dream's atmosphere had turned into a nightmare. The foot clan had surrounded them and** "she"** was there with them. **Seira!** She with her powers entered their heads making my sisters suffer in the most worse pain in the world. The one of losing the person you love. Then all sudden I had felt a warm touch on my forehead and it had also turned the situation on my dream. Leonardo had entered the scene distracting Seira and saving the girls but in the end despite his tries he had ended up screaming and suffering like the others until he fainted.I saw them taking my friend's body to their headquarters. I saw his sad face as he said:**"I am sorry Kate. I can't keep my promise"** .

And with that last image I had woken up in my room still hurt on my bed. This was definely the worst dream ever. I felt thirsty so I tried to stand up but the pain sent me back again.

-Mia!-I called but no answer.

-Don,Kelly!-I called a little louder but again no answer. Now I was starting to get afaraid. Suddenly someone entered the room.

-Is there something wrong Miss Kate?-Master Splinter asked me.

-No, no Master but where have they all gone?

-Everybody has gone out in the usual night patrol my daughter but they seem to be a little late. Anyway isn't Leonardo here with you? He was supposed to stay in the house ,while the other's left.

Now my head froze. Everyhting was now clear like crystal. The warm touch on my skin, the dream, the promise, everything.

-Miss Kate are you alright?-Master Splinter asked again.

_"Should I tell him?_-I asked myself,_-No he willthink I am crazy, beside I am not sure yest. I must get this done myself"_

-No ,Master nothing,-I said and he left with a smile.

-If you need something then call me,-he told me,-I will be in my room.

I nodded and waited for him to I heard the noise of his bedroom door being closed I threw my covers to the ground and tried to stand up but the pain was too big.

**"Don't stand up for any reason!"**Donny had said.

-Oh fuck it!To the hell with the reasons.

The big pain on my lower body sent me back to bed. I made another try to get my legs out of the bed but failed again. Suddenly my eyes filled with tears, they were all out there and possibly needed my help, and I wasn't able to move.

-No,-I said,-it won't end this way.

I took all of my forces and stood up. The pain hit me like a bullet but I didn't pay much attention. Out there were persons who needed my help and I wasn't going to stay without doing anything. I made one try to walk but failed and hurt my chin but again I didn't care. In the end my body fell more than ten times before I was able to throw some steps.

_"This is looks like I am a baby and not a ninja."_

I slowly stood up and got in my ninja's clothes. I looked at the mirror as I put the mask on my face and took my lunar staff.

-I will save you guys,-I said in that moment,-at every cost!

As I slowly made my way t the elevator I knew that this action of mine would have consequences but for as long as my friend's life and the one of the guy I loved was in danger I would pay any price.

_"Leonardo,_-I thought,-_for you I would pay any price!"_

* * *

**ATTENTION EVERYONE PLEASE!**

**I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I AM SAYING THIS BUT I NEED TO INFORM YOU THAT BECAUSE OF SOME PROBLEMS WITH MY EYES I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A WEEK OR SO. DOCTORS HAVE TOLD ME:"NO TV, COMPUTER OR ANY OTHER ELECTRONIC THINGS". IT WON'T TAKE MORE THAN ONE WEEK FOR MY EYES TO HEAL I PROMISE BUT TILL THEN I SHOULD OBEY DOCTOR'S ORDERS OR THEN I COULD END UP WITH SERIOUS PROBLEMS(i hate doctors and diseases but i can't help it.)  
**

**Guys I am really sorry. I know that the story is on a critic point but as i said i can't help it. I hope you understand and remember:I'LL BE BACK IN A WEEK!  
**

**Please review for this chapter too! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI! Hey everyone I am BACK! OMG I can't believe i survived one whole week without my computer! It was clearly a suicide. Anyway my eyes are much better and as the doctors say i can return to my lovely computer so i guess from now on things will return to normality that means:"REGULAR UPDATING!" .Anyway this chapter I have been thinking the whole week and you can't even imagine how much papers i have thrown on the trash. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE! HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

* * *

** Shadows of the past!**

* * *

_"What happened?Where am I? I remember going out in a night patrol but then…"_

Icy opened her eyes facing a dark ,weeping wall. Everything felt strange, confusing and painfully. On her left she noticed some thick billets of some kind of cell where she was staying ,locked up with a coded key. Her head begun to ache in pain as she tried to remember what happened,she could feel a soft hand holding hers but…why was she here? Suddenly the images of the past events hit her mind like a bullet. She remembered being attacked from the foot ninjas and she remembered the pain, screams and…and him trying to protect her.

-**Raph!**-she screamed standing up all sudden seeing herself surrounded by her family. Raph was there too holding her hand like he was still trying to protect her. Terrified Icy tried to wake him up.

-Raph!-she screamed again,-Raph wake up,please! Wake up we've been captured. Oh god no!

Fortunately Raph slowly begun to move his head trying to open his eyes. The first thing he recognized was Icy's teary started wondering what had happened that was making her so sad,her face showed worry and she also had some dark marks on her face and arms. Seeing her in that state the memory of the last night hit him too. Not caring for the pain he jumped on his feet putting both of his hands on her shoulders.

-What happened? Icy are you alright?Why are you crying,you aren't hurt aren't you? I swear that if I find who…-but Icy threw herself in his arms smiling and crying in the same time ,not letting him to finish.

-Oh Raphael I was so scared!

-Whoa?Icyelle getting scared?-he said teasing a little,but then smiled to her,-You don't have to be scared Icy I will be always here to protect you.

-But I wasn't worried for myself bonehead!,-this let Raph a little confused,-Raph I was worried for you!

Those words made Raph's mind jump from his head in fire and his whole body shiver with happiness. Despite the situation that they were he was feeling happy, hesitantly he pulled Icy into his arms again this time trying to show the love that he felt for her.

-I was worried for you too, Icy!-she didn't say anything,-I was so worried!

In that moment Mikey started moving and after him the others too but this didn't bother Raph and Icy to pull themselves away from their soon as Mikey saw them despite not knowing anything he started smirking.

-Enjoying yourself Raphie boy?-he said but Raph didn't even turn to see him.

-Well I am happy he is enjoying his time,-Kelly said rubbing her head,-cause I am not!

Immediately Mikey went to her and gave Kelly the biggest hug ever.

-Or maybe you are,-Mia said approaching them with Don holding her waist. She slowly leaned on him for support and he more than happy held her.

-Look who is talking!-Kelly said and Don blushed pulling Mia to himself more.

Nobody noticed Leo in a tip of the cell leaning his head against the wall with an emotionless face. His thoughts were back to Kate. He was happy that she wasn't here with them but the idea of her being home all alone and injured was killing him from inside. He had a bad feeling of what was gonna happen, maybe he was never going to see her again. Leo now wished he hadn't been so harsh to her, maybe if he had just listened to what she told him…

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his head to see Don with a warm look on his face.

-Don't worry Leo she will be alright! She is home and she is safe,-he told his brother.

-Yeah,-Mikey added seeing Karai and some guards entering the room,- wish we were that lucky too.

* * *

**(Kate)**

She was jumping from one roof to another trying to find something that even she didn't know what it was. A clue, something that would help her ,cause in that moment she was so blind. Jumping as far as she could she was running with a hand on her stomach to stop it from bleeding, but again she didn't care. Leonardo was somewhere out there, maybe in danger, maybe even dying and her sisters and the guys were with him. He hadn't stop from anything to save her that night even thought he didn't have any idea where she was or what was happening to her,so now she would do the same. If her life was the price she should pay to help them, **to help him**,then she would be more than happy to pay it. Suddenly the pain begun to be unbearable and Kate fell on the ground. Some blood drops escaped her wound, tears started flowing too.

_"I am so weak! Leonardo, where are you my Leonardo? Please tell me where are you! My sisters give me a sign or something please,please!"_

Suddenly in the ground she noticed something. Walking slowly she picked it up. It should have been a piece from Foot ninja's costume because it had the Foot clan's symbol in it. Not far from that piece of robe there were some blood marks.

-This must be the fight place. Oh my god!-she said taking another clue on her hands. It was a piece of blue rope and it had some blood on it too.

-Leonardo!-Kate whispered and her eyes filled with tears again. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind,-If Foot clan has a hand on this than that means that the turtles and the girls are…

Her head turned to the huge building with the Foot clan's symbol on it.

**-There**!-she ended her sentence and jumped to the nearest roof.

_"Don't worry guys I am coming."_

* * *

**(At the Foot headquarter)**

-What do you want this time Karai?-Leonardo yelled from inside the cell.

-What I have lately asked for Leonardo,-she answered calmly,-my revenge. And you will be the second one to taste it. Immediately after that little lover of yours, she has a price to pay for what he did to me last time.

Leonardo grunted in anger but didn't say anything. He knew that Kate was safe home**(or at least he thought so.)**

-Now tell me Leonardo ,-Karai said approaching the cell even more,-where is Kate?

Leonardo smiled sarcastically at Karai's stupid question. Did she really think he would tell her?

-I rather die than say a single word to a traitor like you!-he calmly said at her face.

-Watch out what you say freak,-another voice echoed the room,-It may cost your life.

The same woman that they saw last night came to light. This time she was wearing a black dress that extended to the end of her feet with some black high heels.

-After all,-the girl continued,-there are many ways to make you talk. Did you forget what you did to Kate? Guess who caused that **"accident"** my little turtle.

**-You?**-Leonardo said or better yelled,-You made me hurt Kate? You were the one who gave e those images,weren't you! I swear that when I get you in my hands I will kill you, with my own hands.

She smiled devilishly to Leonardo and then turned to the girls with the same smile on her face.

-And how are my sisters here? Have you all missed me during all this time?

-Don't you dare call us sisters ,bitch!-Icy yelled from Raph's arms.

-Oh my dear Icy. Five whole years and you haven't change a little since then. A whore like always,-she said sarcastically,-Even thought I never thought you would have this low gusto. Falling for a freak Icy? I thought you knew better than that.

-You Better watch your mouth lady!-Raph said to her.

-Oh the little boyfriend is trying to protect his little lover. How pity you won't have time to enjoy yourself!

-In fact we will Seira!-Icy replied,-Kelly get us out of here.

-With pleasure!-Kelly said and closed her eyes. All waited a little but nothing happened. Only some minutes later Kelly opened her eyes with a terrified look on them. She turned to Seira, who was laughing loudly.

-What's the matter Kelly?-Icy asked terrified.

-My…My powers!-she said in a trembling voice,- They aren't working Icy! My powers are useless.

-What?-Mia and Icy both asked in the same time and Seira burst into laughing.

-You girls are really stupid. Do you really think I didn't give a thought about your so called powers? See at you legs my dears,-they did as she told them and gasped in shock when they saw a small round leg bracelet in their foot.

-Those bracelets will block your powers everytime you try to use them. Now that you found out that there is no way for escaping how about being good girls and telling me where your little friend is. After all there is nothing to discuss with you. I want to revenge Kate. After you speak i may consider leaving you three alive.

-Go to the hell Seira. We will never tell you a single word!-this time was Mia who spoke.

-The same thing here, but I would change something,-Kelly said looking straight to Seira's eyes,- Go and **BURN TO THE HELL BITCH**!

-You girls already know my opinion, don't you sis,-Icy replied rising an eyebrow to Seira.

-And we are with you girls!-guys said.

-If you say so then…-Seira said devilishly ,-Karai?

Karai simply nodded in understanding and then turned to her ninjas.

-Bring them to **"THE ROOM"**!Hurry!-she said and got out from the room.

Foot ninjas entered the cell to take the girls but Raph, Don, Mikey and Leo placed themselves in front of them.

-No way you're going take them!-Raph said but as soon they all found themselves on the ground collapsing from the pain. They cried while Seira laughed torturing them. Horrible images crossed their minds all at once causing a horrible pain.

-Stop!-Kelly said kneeling in front of Mikey,-Please!

-Seira stop for god's sake they have nothing to do with this!-Mia shouted hugging Don.

-We are coming with you!-Icy shouted near Raph and the pressure of the powers started decreasing.

-N-n-no I-Icy. D-d-don't p-p-please!-Raph managed to say but Seira only grew the pressure a little more and Raph and the others screamed in pain.

-Stop. This is so fucking crazy! Just stop and we will do as you wish!-Icy screamed with tears on her eyes and all sudden Seira stopped.

-Good!-she told them,-Now come with me.

Girls didn't say anything else only did as they were told and followed Seira until the guards took hold of them but as Icy was ready at the cell's door she thought of something. Not caring anymore about anything she threw herself in Raph's arms who welcomed her in his hug. Immediately Icy kissed him fully on the mouth not caring that the others were seeing them. Raph gladly returned the kiss to her firstly very confused but then with a big smile on his face.

-Raphael I love you!-she told him when they were finally apart.

-Please!-Raph said surprisingly crying,-Please Icy,don't go. I love you too, I always have since the first time I saw you and I can't go on if I lose you. Please Icy I will protect you,I don't care what happen to me just please **STAY**!

Icy smiled sadly at his declaration. She placed her lips in his again for a last passionate kiss.

_"Oh Raph,only god know how much I love and care for you but I can't let you suffer for my fault,-_tears started flow down her eyes like a waterfall,**-**_Why did it have to end up like this? We just declared our love and now we will have to be separated, maybe forever. Why Raph,why?"_

Suddenly some hands pulled Icy from Raph and some others kept him in place. She tried to fight with all she had. For a moment she released that Mikey and Kelly were kissing too and Mia with Don were hugging but had been pulled apart from each-other.

_"No!_-Icy's head screamed,-_No it just can't end up this way!"_

-Raph,Raph!-Icy screamed.

-Icy!-he said fighting the guards but they had already chained him and the others to the wall,-No let me go! Icy,Icy!

He called her desperately but she was nowhere to be seen. They had taken her. They took her away from him,from his love and…and maybe forever.

-Icy,-he screamed from the cell. But again from outside came no reply.

* * *

**(Kelly's POV)**

They took us to another cell,but this one was even darker, the floor was covered in blood and in the walls were pinned some chains. As the guards handcuffed my hands at one of the chains I turned my yes to Icy and Mia, who were handcuffed didn't take me long to understand what so called **"THE ROOM"** was. It was a torture room. They had taken us here to torture us so they would be able to learn where Kate was and so Seira would be able to take her revenge from her and from us.

But to be honest I didn't really care. My thoughts were back to Mikey. Maybe he was suffering now or maybe he was…No, no I couldn't think of that he must be alright.

_"He promised me,_-Ithought remembering his last words to me,- _No he can't die. He just ca…"_

My tears didn't let me finish my unspoken words. All my thoughts were back to his last words.

**(Flashback.)**

_As the guards took me I managed to get to fight them and get to Mikey. Without much thought I kissed him. I kissed him like it was my last day on earth, placing my whole emotions on that single kiss. And when we were finally apart he hugged me tightly with tears flowing down his cheeks.I had never seen Mikey crying and I never wanted to. I put a hand to his cheek brushing away his tears._

_-Mikey!Please don't cry sweetheart. I love you Mikey. More than my own life so please don't cry,-he hugged me even tighter._

_-Don't leave me Kelly. Please don't leave me , I love you so muh that I don't now what I would without you._

_-I am so sorry my I can't let you get hurt for my sake. I love you too much to be that selfish._

_-I will find a way to save you Kel. No matter how it cost me, I will find a way to save you I prommis,-Mikey said through her hairs._

_-I believe you Mikey and after you have saved me we will spend every single moment together like it was our last day on earth. For this I promise you. I am yours Mikey and I will be forever. For as long as you will love me._

_-I will love you forever and ever. I am yours too Kelly, and it will stay this way forever for as long as you love me too._

_-I will love you forever too Michelangelo,-after those promises we both kissed for a last time before the guards pull me away from him and chain Miky on the wall but I heard his calls clearely._

_-Kelly!-he cried my name,-Kelly I will save you. Kelly,NO!_

_-Mikey,-I shouted as the guards wanted to get me out from the room. I screamed to him too,-NO MIKEY! Mikey!_

**(End flashback!)**

And that had been it. After that single call they took me away from my Mikey and I wasn't able to hear him anymore. To be honest now I didn't care what would those guys do to me. My life has no meaning if I am not with my love. And that love is Michelangelo. If I am not with him then I would be more than happy to die. Suddenly a scream echoed from the other side of the building and then suddenly silence. As soon as i recognized one of the voices there was only one word crossing my mind before the tears made their way out from my eyes like waterfall.

_"It's over, now I will be more than happy to die! It's over!"_ and then the pain made its way from my body in the form of a scream.

-Mikey! You can't leave me! **YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD SAVE ME!**

And so I cried.

* * *

**(Mia's POV)**

I heard a scream. Their scream. His those voices Icy lowered her head so we wouldn't see her tears and Kelly screamed Mikey's name in pain. And me…I cried. Like never before in my life, I cried with a howl voice remembering his last words, those love words.

**(Flashback.)**

_They grabbed my hairs while I screamed but not from the physical pain but from the emotional one. I needed Don to help me. I didn't know what was going to happen now but I knew it wasn't good. Suddeny as they were almost ripping my scalp from my head, I felt nothing. Nothing except two warm arms hugging me tightly. I didn't even need to open my eyes to be able to release who he was. I would feel those strong arms everywhere, everytime._

_Donatello hugged me close to his chest brushing away my tears. I slowly opened my eyes to see his face that close to mine as I could feel his warm breath in my face. I collapsed even closer to his arms as his lips made their way to mine. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever gotten in my life. Full of emotions:Despair, Saddness, Lost and most of all **LOVE!** I returned the kiss in the same way. The most passionate I had ever given to a guy._

_We stayed like that for some moments until I finally broke apart from our kiss. I didn't want to ,but I knew ,more time we spent together the risk for his life only grew more. I didn't care for my own life, in front of the thought of loosing Don it seemed nothing. Suddenly if felt something warm on my cheek. As I opened my eyes I saw that it was wet. It had been…his tear._

_"No Don!-Ithought sadly crying,-Please Don don't cry for me."_

_-Mia,-he managed to say from the tears but couldn't continue. I slowly approached his ear smiling sadly._

_-I love you!-I whispered to him and he put both of his hands to my face._

_-I love you too Mia,I always have and I always will,-more tears started coming from our eyes. In the end he added,-No matter what happen today._

_-No matter what will happen today,-I agreed,-You will always be my only true love._

_We kissed one more time and hugged before guards pulled us apart. They blocked my hands and started dragging me away from Don._

_-No,-I screamed,-Donatello! No let me go. DON!  
_

_-Don't touch her!Mia!-I heard his scream one more time but by that time I was gone._

**(End flashback.)**

I fell on my knees at that memory.

-No,-I finally screamed myself,-**DONATELLO!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Seira saw all them suffering in pain and the only thing she did was laughing with their pain. Those that she had once called sisters,those that once she had called family.

**(Flashback.)**

_Mia, Kelly, Icy, Kate and Seira were all laughing while chasing one other on the meadow near their Master's house back to Japan. Back then they were fifteen._

_-C'mon girls you could be faster than this!-Kelly said running with the others chasing them._

_-Kelly if I get you then…-Icy wanted to say but Kelly threw a rope to her head._

_-You are going to do nothing,-Kelly said laughing._

_-That's it,-Kate said stopping,-Seira help me up._

_-Kate you aren't going to do what I think you are going to do!-Seira said._

_-Oh I am going to do exactly that and you will help me to!-Seria placed her hands in front of knees and bended them. Kate climbed on them and kept her balance._

_-Ready!-Seira asked and Kate nodded,-ONE,TWO,THREEEEEE!_

_ With a fast move Seira threw Kate and she with some moves on the air manage to fall exactly on Kelly who gasped in horror. Kate sat exactly on Kelly's back and started tickling her._

_-Say it!-she said._

_-Never!-Kelly responded but only got some more tickling._

_-Well then I will just have to make you!-Kate said smiling devilishly. She tickled Kelly for some minutes until she couldn't handle it anymore._

_-O-O(laughs)okay I-I su-rre-surrender (more laughs)!-She screamed and Kate stopped._

_-Great now we are okay!-Kate said standing up._

_-Ha, we beat you Kelly,-Mia said teasily._

_-Yeah, only for Seira and Kate,-Kelly said sadly._

_-Yeah! Me and Kate make a great team ain't I right Kate?-Seira asked laughing._

_-Absolutely sis!-Kate replied to Seira._

_Girls all started laughing on their way back home. Back then they were all different and happy. Seira had short red to orange hairs and was a little shorter than the others,Kate had long black hairs and was a little taller than Mia and Kelly, Mia had the same red hairs but they were cut shortly while Kelly had long brown hairs. Icy was much different back then. She had long blonde hairs that went past to her waist and always fell freely on her back, she was also the tallest compared to the others._

_Back then every day would have the same routine: training, games, school and to end it some girls things. Everything seemed quite and normal (well as normal as things could be when you have strange powers)until…_

_-Hey girls the master want to talk to us!-Mia said immediately after the girl had entered home from their chasing._

_-Oh god no more training please!-Kelly said following Mia._

_-Yeah,all my bones hurt like hell!-Seira agreed._

_-Let's stop talking and go see what he want,-Kate replied entering the room first. When finally the four of them were in front of their master they bowed with respect._

_-You wanted to see us Master?-Kate asked._

_-Yes my student I wanted to see you so I could inform you for a very important decision of mine,-nobody spoke only listened,-It has been three years that you train regularly and passionately and now I have decided that you are as trained as to be able to face a real actions. A dangerous one.  
_

_-Master,-Seira interrupted,-What do you mean with real action._

_-My students, a great evil is going to challenge us and we must defeat it with every price. The fate of the worlds is in your hands, if you go down the world go down with you. My daughters you have great powers that can only be useful if you stay together, like a real family you are._

_All the girls smiled at those words. It was real they were a family._

_-Master what was the decision you needed to inform us?-Mia asked curiously._

_-My daughters every good team must have a leader. Someone who can lead the others to the right way, somebody who can protect the others and herself. And in this war that we are going to face ,one is needed more than ever,-all the heads turned to Seira and Kate. After all they were the teacher's pet and Seira was the oldest sister so..._

_-So now I will made my decision known. It was a very hard on but in the end judging from your potential i decided the right person for this leader of this team who is going to lead it with honor and responsibility is...Kate,-he said very clearely._

_-What?-both Seira and Kate asked in the same time._

**(End flashback.)**

Seira shook her head at that memory and entered the cell where the three girls were made a sign to the guards ,who came with the swords on their hands.

-So are you ready to speak now?-Seira asked with that disgusting smile never leaving her face. Despite of her threats neither of the girls let a single word escape their lips.

-Very well then,-she said turning her back to them a directing to the guards,-Make them speak.

And so they did. The only noises that were heard after that order were the sound of the blade cutting the skin and the low screams of the three girls. Neither of them wanted to show any weakness in front of their enemy. The torture continued for some more minutes until Seira made a sign to her soliders to stop. Seira approached the girls again and took hold of Icy's chin.

-Now how about speaking huh?-she asked in a whisper,-**Tell me where is Kate!**

-**I AM RIGHT HERE**!-Kate's voice came from behind them.

They all turned their head to see the figure standing in the shadow. Kate was really there ,ready to save her friends at any cost. Seira smiled and let go of Icy's chin.

-Welcome to the hell Kate!-she told her.

-Thank you for your warm welcoming Seira!-Kate said sarcastically before taking her Lunar staff and taking a fight position.

-Enjoy your time here Kate!-Seira said taking her twin metal fan,-Cause is going to be your last station.

And finally Kate came to the light making her friends gasp in horror and Seira smirk but again her face remained emotionless.  
After all...**THIS WAS HER FIGHT NOW.**

* * *

**Okay maybe this was a little confusing at the Seira's flashback part but everything will be more than clear soon as for now.  
**

**Please:-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! As always I just wanted to thank my readers for reviewing me: " Thank you very much, you guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!"**

* * *

**No more tears!**

* * *

Her friends cried. Her enemy laughed in happiness as she saw Kate covered in fresh blood. But again her face remained emotionless seeing the person that she had once shared her sistery love now turned on her worst enemy. Once they were so close, she loved her very much but then jealousy destroyed everything.

**(Flashback)**

_-What?-Kate and Seira both asked in the same time._

_-Kate,-their master continued ,-you will be the one who will lead this team to the right way. The most important I want you to lead with honor and responsibility. I see great potential at you my daughter and I know you will be the right person for this duty._

_-B-bu-but master…-Kate wanted to say but Seira's yelling made her stop._

_-No,-Seira cried to her Master's face,-Master but you always say that as the oldest one I must take care of my sisters, why…why not me?_

_-My student, I chose Kate because I see great potential in her. She is more worth than anyone for this duty._

_-And I am not?-Seira asked raising an eyebrow._

_-You aren't ready yet,-Master said quietly._

_-No Master I think I am more than ready. I work hard, I train almost more than everyone else. That duty belongs to…-but a slap on her face didn't let Seira finish. She raised her head to see Kelly on her feet with the angriest face she had ever seen._

_-How dare you?-Seira shouted getting on her feet and raised her hand to slap Kelly but Icy caught her hand and threw her some feet away._

_-You traitor!-Seira shouted._

_-We are not traitors Seira!-Kelly said,-But if you had ever passed the half of things that Kate has gone through than you would be worth for that duty. Seeing your reaction I understand better why Master chose Kate._

_-Kate is patient and caring. She put others in front of herself something you will never be able to do,-Mia continued getting on her feet too._

_-I suggest you apologize Kate in this moment!-Icy said._

_-I will never apologize her or any other bitch like you!-now Icy couldn't bare anything else. She jumped on Seira and they both started fighting on the ground._

_-Icyelle, Seira!-Master yelled but neither of them listened. Suddenly Seira started collapsing and screaming while Kate's eyes were sparkling. She waited until things calmed down and then closed her eyes._

_Seira fell quite and Mia went to put a hand on her shoulder but she simply showed it away. She stood up and walked out from the room in furious._

_-Seira!-Kate called after her, but she didn't stop,-Stop please Seira!_

_Still with closed eyes Kate followed Seira until she felt the cold wind of the night. She tried to sense something but it was nothing out there, until someone jumped on her and got hold of her neck. Kate opened her eyes in fear and saw the teary filled eyes of her sister._

_-Don't-you-DARE-follow-me!-Seira said._

_-Seira please don't leave!-Kate begged,-I don't care for being the leader , you are my sister and I don't want you to leave us. Forget what Icy told you, forget what the girls told you, just STAY!_

_-Kate!-Kelly called seeing the scene in front of her._

_-Let her go!-Icy called and Seira let go of Kate's neck. She lowered her head at her ear and whispered so only Kate could hear._

_-We will meet again Kate!-she whispered. Seira stood up and walked away._

_-Don't forget Kate:**"IT ISN'T OVER!".**_

**(End flashback)**

Kate closed her eyes remembering the sad memory of that night. After that Kate never acted like a real leader and when the final battle came the strangest thing happened. Something that would change Kate forever.

**(Flashback)**

_-They are here!-Mia screamed running to the dojo to take her costume and weapon._

_-What this soon?-Icy said following her_

_-Yes,-Kelly yelled exiting her room with her Vigoorian Flai on the hand and her costume on,-they are here!**He** is here!_

_-The Shredder!-Kate said calmly raising her head from meditation. She quietly went and took her Lunar staff and put on her costume. With the same emotionless face she went to the enterace of their home to wait for the everything that was coming. The others joined her only some moments after._

_-How is possible that you are this calm?-Mia asked almost shaking and Kate raised her shoulders not paying much attention._

_-I am the leader after all,ain't I?-she asked sarcastically. Kelly got hold of her hand and smiled._

_-Yes you are!-she said and the others did the same as Kate. Suddenly a explosion was heard and some shadows started coming out from the. All the girls took their places ready for a fight but what they faced was a thousand time worse. There wasn't The Shredder the only one who came out from that smoke. Beside him and a black-haired girl stood her._

_-No!-Mia said putting a hand on her mouth._

_-This time she is totally dead!-Icy said taking her weapon on hand._

_-B-b-but why?-Kelly asked with tears in her eyes. Kate only raised her head pressing her Lunar staff on her hand. She knew this day was coming but was so hard to see the face of that parson that she had once called sister in the rank of their worst enemy._

_Seira stood there with an evil smile on her face. She turned her eyes straight to Kate who didn't show any emotion._

_-I told you Kate,-she said still with that smile on face,-IT ISN'T OVER._

_Kate again didn't move a single muscle._

_-BUT IT WILL OVER SOON!-and with those words Seira jumped to Kate. She blocked her first attack without even moving and threw Seira feet away. She then slowly approached her and whispered at her ear._

_-THE ONE WHO LIVED WITH NO HONOR,WILL DI WITH NO HONOR! Girls attack,- Kate cried and so the battle begun._

**(End flashback)**

Kat placed a hand on her head on that memory. That was a feeling of Déjà vu within this day and that but she only tried to show that away. As many times she would meet Seira things will change for bad but this time No. This time she wasn't going to let her feelings get on her way. She slowly opened her eyes to see Seira laughing like mad.

-I suggest you let my family go before I rip your head off!-Kate said all calmly but she only started laughing more and started approaching her.

-Wait,wait?-she said in the middle of laughs and started walking towards Kate,- You will rip my head ,-she started laughing even more but then took a strange look.

-Look at yourself Kate! You are bleeding when you haven't even had a fight. You want to save those ones who mean a lot for you when you have already lost one who meant the most to you.

Suddenly all Kate's world froze. Her mind went blank. Afraid she turned her eyes to check on her sisters and fortunately they were all alright but that meant…

_"The one who mean most to me? No oh god oh no please,please no."_

-No,-she said shaking her head looking straight to hand pressing on the blue piece of his mask-No!

-Oh yes my dear!-Seira said pointing at screen, which a showed four bodies resting on the ground,**dead**. Seira smiled and took the rope on her hand, and then threw it to the ground,-This is everything that is left from him.

-Raph!-Icy shouted from the cell.

-No Mikey!No,no,no!-Kelly cried with tears.

-D-D-DON!-Mia managed to say before bursting in the tears.

-Nooooooooooo,-Kate screamed and jumped on Seira rolling off the stairs that sent them to the balcony. She punched her straight to the face,-You traitor, you are lying! He isn't gone, he is alive you are lying. Leonardo isn't dead!

She threw her first attack to Seira throwing her some feet away. She then approached her and took hold of her neck.

-I won't believe a single word that you say Seira! You are a traitor, who only deserve to die!-Seira smiled and let her head fall back.

-Believe whatever you want Kate but he is dead the same as you are gonna be. You were too weak to save him,-she said and got free from Kate's hold. Kate got on her feet and directed her weapon to Seira. The rain fell on her face hiding her real tears.

-Oh I am going to show you the weak bitch!- She said and so the metal meet metal for a last and final battle.

* * *

**(at the cell)**

-Don we should get out of here!-Mikey shouted trying to break the chains.

-Mikey I am a scientist not a wizard!-Don shouted back at him.

-Well then become one!-Raph shouted to Don.

-Guys just calm down Okay!-Leo said losing his patient,-We will find a way out of this!

-Oh when you get any idea I will be more than happy to listen it Fearless but if I have to remind you my girlfriend is stucked with Karai and some kind of crazy woman and ya expect me to calm down?

-Mia and Kelly are there too Raph but Mikey with Don aren't getting on my nervers,-Leo yelled to Raph.

-Yeah easy for you to say that when your girl is…

**"Raph!"** Icy's cry was heard.

-Icy?-Raph whispered.

**"No Mikey! No, no,no!"** Kelly's right after Icy.

-Kelly no!-Mikey cried when he heard Kelly.

**"D-D-DON!"**Mia was the next.

-No!-Don whispered with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly everything fell silent until another unexpected scream echoed the night!

**"Noooooooooo!"** It was Kate's voice. The one which made Leo jump one feet on the air. In only one moment Leo's world broke on one thousand pieces hearing her scream. What was Kate doing here. She was supposed to stay on bed. Why had she came here, for her it was more dangerous than for everyone else.

-No way! No way!-he cried,-What is she doing here?

All the guys started moving like crazy to get free. The girls were in danger and they had to save them.

-Guys we have to get out of here!-Mikeyc cried in tears,-I promised Kelly I would get to her, I promised her I would save her.

-That's it,-Raph said. He got n his feet and started pulling the chains until they started braking from the wall. Seeing Raph the others started doing the same only hopping that it would work and they would get to the girls.

Suddenly Raph's chains broke from the wall. Not waiting he grabbed Leo's Katana and cut the remained part of the chains from his hands. Then helped his brothers to get free too.

-We have to find them immediately!-Leo said.

-I can track them through the shell phone I managed to put a small chip on Mia's phone so… Although I don't think they are very far. Since we could hear their voices,-Don took his shell phone from his belt and formed some codes. In a few moments a red light was showing Mia's coordinates

-Got it!-Don cried,-Now we must pray that the other girls are with her.

* * *

**(back with the girls)**

Icy was trying to get free, Mia was crying and Kelly…she wasn't moving at all. It was like someone had took all her life and now she was just a doll ,lifeless ,emotionless. The thought that Mikey was gone was killing her from inside.

Mia was crying soundless. She had seen him clearly. He was there laying on the ground, lifeless. Althought she didn't want to confess her mind was shouting at her: _"He is dead,you're not gonna see him again!"_

Suddenly Icy lost her temper. How could her sister be so foolish. Didn't they know what Seira was capable of. Her power was to create surreal images for crying out loud. Kate had been clever to not believe her. Although the idea hurt her too she wasn't gonna give up, not when the lives of the on she loved most were in danger.

-You girls aren't helping at all, you know that?-Icy cried to Kelly and Mia.

-What are we supposed to do?-Mia asked.

-Fight Mia, fight!-Icy called,- And you Kelly please wake up. For god's sake one of your sisters is fighting while she is hurt and bleeding.

- And what can I do to save her Icy?-Kelly whispered,-I am chained on the wall, my powers are useless and he…i-is

It didn't take long for Kelly to burst into tears too.

-Are you really that foolish to believe Seira's words Kelly? You know that her power is to form surreal images! Why do you believe her?-Icy asked or better yelled.

-Because I saw him!-Kelly shouted back to her.

-It was a fake!-Icy cried with anger tears flowing down her eyes and Kelly only lowered her head again. Suddenly a voice came from behind that made Icy shiver in happiness.

-Listen to your sister Kelly!-Raph said sarcastically with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

-Yeah duttede give us some more trust,-Mikey said smiling warmly opening the door of the cell while Leo and Don were getting rid of the guards and Karai.

-M-Mikey?-Kelly said raising her head while Mikey went to hug her,-But h-how?

Mikey took rid of the chains that were blocking her hands and then put a hand on her chin. He gently put a bang of her hairs behind her ear and lowered his face to hers.

-I promised that I would find…and save you,and so I did Kelly. I will never leave you unprotected, for this I promise!-Mikey said and Kelly surrounded his neck with her arms.

-And I believe you!-she told him and then they both kissed passionately.

Icy smiled seeing Kelly and Mikey kiss and then her eyes turned to the doorway where he was standing. She gave him the biggest smile ever and Raph went near her to unchain her. Icy didn't wait for him to say anything but hugged him tightly.

-I thought I lost you!-she told him. Althought Icy hadn't let her sisters find out how she felt in fact inside she had been terrified. Seeing her fear now Raph smiled too. He lowered his head and whispered on his ear.

-You will never lose me!-he said to her,-Although I want to ask you something!

-Ask whatever you want!-she told him.

-Did you really meant what you said? You know…that…that you love me?-Icy laughed seeing him worried like that. As an answer she placed her lips on his. Raph laughed on their kiss and took her in his arms more happy than ever. When they were finally apart Icy whispered on his ear.

-I love you!-she told him.

-I have already released that…but I don't mind listening it again. I love you too.

-I love you Raphael!-Icy said again and they both kissed again.

Looking at both of her sisters Mia chuckled thinking at teasing that Icy was going to take from Kelly when this all was over. Suddenly she felt a small tap on her shoulders. Not even needing to turn her head she smiled happy.

-You made me wait!-she told him and then as her hands got free from the chains she felt a small kiss on her neck.

-I am sorry my lady!-he told Mia who laughed and finally turned her eyes to see him. His face was only some inches away and Mia didn't lose the chance to give him a kiss whereas Don more than happy turned it to her. They broke apart some moments later to look at each-other.

-How did you find me?-Mia asked really curious.

-Well let's say that I had expected all this before.

-You had, hadn't you?-she asked raising an eyebrow and Don simply nodded,-I missed you!

-I missed you too!-Don told her and they both hugged once more. Suddenly Mia saw Leo fighting with Karai and a thought terrified her.

-Oh no!-she said and Don looked at her worriedly.

-What's the matter?-Don asked her.

-Kate!-she said and that was enough to get everyone's attention.

-We should go and help her!-Kelly told the others but Icy shook her head and passed a look to Leo.

-No he should help her!-she said signing to Leo. The girls only nodded after understanding what she meant by that.

-Okay, we will take care of Karai you guys go take the guards!-Kelly told them.

-What?-all them asked at the same time.

-We have some job left unfinished with Karai,-Icy said taking her Kusarigama on her hands. Then she approached Raph with a smile on her face,-We can take care of ourselves guys

-Yeah like today,-Icy rolled her eyes and turned her back to the othrs.

-Hey you guys you are here too!-Kelly said following her sister.

-That means you can't judge us!-Mia finished joining two others letting boys with open mouth.

-Confess it guys,-Mikey said,-they won.

Raph slaped Mikey on the head and went to take care of the guards that were coming while the girls took care of Karai.

The girls all went in front of Karai with their weapons ready. Leonardo wanted to tell them to leave but Icy put her hand in front of her.

-You are needed up in the roof more than here!-she told him,-Kate is there!

That was enough to make Leo listen. He nodded and took the way that would send him to the roof. Karai wanted to follow him but the girls blocked her way.

-I think we have some unfinished jobs together Karai!-Icy told her.

Karai growled angry and attacked Icy who easily showed her away. Then Kelly gave Karai a hard punch straight to her face while Mia balked her sending Karai right to the ground.

-Well it seems more easy that I had ever thought,-Iy said and hit Karai on the nose.

* * *

**(Up on the roof!)**

Seira and Kate were on a deadly fight and from the premises Seira was gonna win. Kate was hurt physically and emotionally. Her wound continued to bleed but this wasn't stopping her at all, the idea of him possibly dead was hurting her more than anything,although she wasn't letting any emotion come out Seira noticed this weak point and decided to use it. During all this years of practice she had found out a way to fight her sisters with their own powers and Kate would be her first experiment. She jumped back some metters and begun to

-I feel really sorry for you Kate. I remember when we were teenagers you always dreamed for your true love and now that you found it, even thought he was just a freak you loved him, what a pity you didn't have a chance to say the truth to him,-those words hurted Kate worse than a blade could ever do. It was true, she never told Leonardo how she felt, but how could Seira knew.

-How do you know that I love him?

-Oh my dear but whom do you think caused that little "accident" that resulted at your wound,-this turned Kate more furious than ever, tears of anger started rolling down her cheeks. Seira noticed that and continued,-Or whom do you think sent those guys the night when you were returning home?

Now Kate's power started awakening. The anger and hurt all in one already drove her crazy.

-It would have gone perfectly if that freak hadn't interrupted you,-Kate's eyes started sparkling a fiery red color.

At that moment Leo managed to reach the door that sent you to the roof but it was closed. He tried to break it but he couldn't , it was a metal door. He tried to call Kate but she was far and couldn't listen , unfortunately he was able to listen everything very clearly.

-But you don't have a chance now Kate. He is dead,-Seira said and that was it. Kate's eyes gave the final spark and got ready to attack but Seira wasn't there anymore. Kate started looking around like crazy until Seira jumped on her back. Kate didn't have time to act as Seira got on her feet and bit Kate's shoulder. Electricity passed on all of Kate's body.

Leo saw Kate collapsing and screaming from the pain. He saw her fall on her knees powerless. He saw her cry and then fall completly on the ground. Suddenly an anger that he had never felt before in his life crossed all of his body making him to find the strength to break the door. Only three hits were needed for it to fall on the got on the roof with his katanas ready but it was already too late. Seira had Kate on her arms and was on the edge of the roof. Leo froze dropping his katanas to the ground releasing what that crazy woman was up to. Seira laughed evilly to Leonardo and then threw Kate off the roof.

-Nooooooo!-Kelly's scream was heard from behind but nobody could do anything. The girls all started crying but Kelly was the worst. She kept screaming and crying like someone was hurting her over and over.

Leo ran to the edge off the roof hoping that she somehow she had managed to catch herself but no she hadn't she was free falling from the 99 floor of the Shredder's headquarter. And this thought made Seria laugh again.

-Poor guy,-she said acting innocently but the screamed happily,-YOU LOST HER!

Leonardo's world all went blank but only three words returned the light to it again. He climbed on the roof's ledge,turned his head to Seira and slowly moved his lips.

**-NO, I HAVEN'T!**-he said and so jumped himself off the roof.

-Leo!-Raph called after him but he was gone.

* * *

Maybe he was crazy or maybe just in a lot of pain, he didn't knew. The only think that he knew was that now he was freefalling from the 99 floor straight to the road, but he didn't care because she was there too. She was falling only some feet in front of him too.

_"Kate,-_Leo though sadly,-_I never had a chance to say how much I loved you and now I won't have neer but if I must live without you then I better don't live at all. Maybe you don't feel the same for me but it doesn't matter now. I've chose my way and I can't change it now."_

Suddenly something watery wetted his face, then another and another and another. Then Leo released that they were tears,her tears. Not knowing why he started crying too.

-Kate!-he called,-Kate open your eyes, please.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and released the person that was falling with her. She shocked and more tears started coming from her eyes.

-Leo you are alive!-she said but then remembered that it wouldn't last for long,-What are you doing?

Finally Leo managed to catch her and she didn't let go of him surrounding his neck with her hands.

-Protecting the ones I love most!-he answered to her. Kate started crying.

_"It isn't fair! Ha doesn't have to die with me. Why?Why?"_

-Why?-she whispered out loud through the tears and Leo smiled.

-Because I love you!-Leo said surprising Kate. She smiled sadly raising her head to kiss Leonardo. Leo lowered his head to kiss her lips and when their lips met it was like they had already reached the haven. The kiss was deep passionate, the best feeling they had ever felt mixed with sad and hurt but it didn't matter, **FOR AS LONG AS THEY WERE TOGETHER NOTHING MATTERED.** Leo got hold of her hand and she collapsed in his arms ,finally happy.

-Together!-they both whispered and closed their eyes expecting the hit but again it didn't matter for as long as they were together.

* * *

**Okay I know that maybe this is scaring you but please:TRUST THE AUTHOR,I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! I will try to update as soon as I can so I won't make you wait a lot Okay!**

**Please,please,please REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY AUTHOR!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Okay guys it's been something like two or three days since my last update, but I've been busy. Anyway I am very happy with all the review I took so:" Thanks a lot!". Almost 70 Review I am really happy: "Thanks,thanks,thanks for supporting me!".  
**

**Anyway I've written a new TMNT story called:"Love and Betrayal!". I think some of you might like it. Check on it too if you have time. Now I will seriously shut up and let you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**This was the price!**

* * *

-**Seira!**-Icy screamed with hot tears flowing down of her eyes, but Seira was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a helicopter appeared and they recognized Seira and Karai in the first places. Both of them laughing.-I will kill you Seira, I swear to god for this! I will kill you.

But Seira and Karai both flew away and Icy fell on her knees crying and screaming like everybody else except Kelly who seemed to be thinking of something. Then suddenly she kneelt and closed her eyes hardly. More tears started flowing from Icy's eyes when she released what Kelly was trying to do. She approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

-Kelly stand up it is not going to work. That bitch has blocked our powers,-Icy told her but Kelly didn't move. Tears started coming from her closed eyes. In that moment Mikey approached Kelly too.

-C'mon Kelly,-he said with a trembling voice,-Let's go home!

His words turned Kelly mad. How could they leave Kate and Leo like that when in fact was their fault that they had came here today. Opening her eyes in fury she yelled at Mikey.

-No Mikey!-she screamed and then turned her eyes to Icy and Mia,-I won't come home! Kate would never stop in front of anything to help us, if she hadn't come here today Seira would have killed us and the same thing goes for Leo. It is our fault if they will die.

Suddenly Kelly's eyes started glowing a light blue sky color and a light blue flower formed on her palm. Mia gasped when she recognized the flower. It was the Blue Lotus a tropical rare lotus, Kelly's favorite.

-Our fault!-Kelly screamed and the glow on her eyes deepened more.

-Girls what is happening?- guys asked but the girls were wordless, not to mention that they didn't have a single idea what was happening. In that moment Kelly closed her eyes,the blue glow surrounded all of her body and only in some seconds it flew from Kelly down the building.

There were only some meters left before Leo and Kate reach the ground. Kate had closed her eyes while Leo had surrounded her with his arms. Suddenly as both of them thought it was over something happened. A blue light was coming from the upper part of the building with the light speed. It was only a moment before it reached Kate and Leo. The blue light surrounded them and only in a second Kate and Leo disappeared. Kate let out an afraid cry and collapsed to Leo...but when she raised her head again the most surprising thing happened...they...they were at the roof again. Surrounded by their family. She threw a fast look to Leo who seemed as much confused as her...but neither of them had time to answer cuz all of the guys and the girls jumped on them. Hugging them in happiness.

-Gyus,guys you are back I can't believe this!-Mikey said jumping from the happiness. Kate smiled and then turned her eyes to Kelly who hadn't move from her place. She was crying,crying in happiness. Kate had understood that was her the one who saved her and Leo. She owned Kelly her life.

-You did it Kel!-Kate told her with tears on her eyes too,-You did it sis!

Those words made Kelly's heart lighting up in happiness. She finally released that her big sister was there and didn't planed leaving. Releasing this she wasn't able to hold it inside anymore. Bursting into tears she ran to Kate and kneelt beside her hugging her big sis. Kate smiled through her tears and hugged her back tightly. The girls pulled back from their hug a little later still smiling and surprisingly Kelly gave Kate a slap on her head.

-Ouch! What was that for?-Kate asked putting a hand on her head.

-For scaring me like that!-Kelly answered,-If you ever do that again it will be a punch!

All of them burst onto laughing and Mikey went to hug Kelly. All the others laughed seeing them like that when Kelly had just yelled at Mikey. Finally everything was back to normal…or at least so they though until…

-Okay!-Icy said raising her hands up,-I am finished with this, how about going home in this very moment!

-Good idea!-Mia said heading to the door. Everybody followed her. Leo gave Kate a hand to stand up and she more than happy took it but as she was on her feet something happened. As she raised her leg to throw a step her knees bended and she fell on the ground again. Everybody's head was turned to her as Leo put a hand on her belly to break her fall but as she tried to stand up again she found out that she couldn't. Something was very, wrong, something had happened to her. Kate made one more try to stand up but this time her legs didn't respond her command at all,like...like they weren't there at all. She looked at Leo terrified.

-Kate what's the matter?-Mia and Don asked in the same moment. Kate not moving her eyes from Leo gave Don and Mia the answer they were asking for.

**-I...I can't feel my legs, anymore!**-she whispered and everybody gasped in worry and shock ,except Leo who let a tear escaped his eyes.

* * *

Kate had been lying on her bed for two hours, after what happened but nothing changed. Still she wasn't able to move her legs or even fell them. She knew very well what had happened although she didn't know why. She knew she was paralyzed although Mia and Don tried to make her believe that it came just because she was tired but she didn't believe it. If she was simply tired why couldn't she feel her legs at all, why did Leo had to carry her in his arms all the way home. Why Mia and Don begun to examine her condition if she was just tired and why in the world were they taking so much time to give her the answer for that damn examination?

Kate had asked everyone including Leo to stay out of her room. She needed time to think for everything that would happen next. A lot things had been happening lately. Even thought she didn't let anyone know she was hurt from inside from what Seira had done. Once she loved Seira as much as the others and that had made Kate to don't kill her that day when they fought Shredder but Kate had never thought she would return in this way. A…a monster that would ask for revenge. Tonight Seira had opened a old wound that for Kate would close only the day when her so called sister would die!

Suddenly Mia, Don and Leo entered her room with a terrible look on their faces. At the moment when the door opened Kate heard the desperate cry from Kelly and some comforting words from Icy but that was enough for her to understand the answer. She immediately passed her eyes to Leo. His eyes were puffy and red the same as Mia's were. Finally she lowered her head to her legs and asked.

-I have lost my legs, haven't I?-she asked Don and Mia already knowing the answer. Mia immediately burst into tears and got out from the room so it was up to Don to explain everything. Don took a deep breath and turned to Kate. His eyes showed a deep sorrow for her.

-I told you that it would be very dangerous if you stood up from the bed,-he begun,-not to mention that tonight you had to fight. I won't lie to you Kate. Your previous wound was very serious. The blade had damaged most of your muscles and some of them were responsible for your legs movement…

-Were?-Kate asked and Don only nodded.

-After you strained those muscles tonight they became inoperative,-Don had a pause for a moment and then continued without daring to see Kate on eye,-I am sorry Kate but the chances that you walk again are very few in number. You will need to strain your legs to respond your command but again I can't tell if you will be able to walk again. I am sorry Kate.

Kate didn't say anything, no tears came from her eyes, no word came from her lips. She was in pain, one of the greatest pain she had ever experienced in her life but again there was a larger pain that was killing her from inside. She threw a look to Leonardo but he wasn't seeing her. His eyes were far away, far…far away from that room. Fear started surrounding Kate's body. Don understood that they two needed some time alone and so left.

Finally Leo turned his eyes to Kate and surprised to see fear in her eyes. Worriedly he approached the bed and sat beside Kate,gently putting a hand on her face. Suddenly a tear escaped Kate's eyes.

-Kate are you alright?-he asked but Kate only nodded not saying anything,-Look Kate!I know that right now you are afraid but please try to understand that this is only temporary. Don said that…

-That there was a small chance that I returned like before but again he wasn't sure!-Kate finished for him and Leo finally fell silence so she continued,-A small chance Leo and again **HE WASN'T SURE!** And what if it doesn't work? I am not the kind of girl who saty lied on the bed all the day not being able to do anything by herself. I am not! S what if it doesn't work?

Now tears were running down her eyes like a waterfall but she continued.

-I will be stucked in a invalid chair forever!-she paused for a moment but then words came out of her mouth again with a lower voice,-I don't know if I could handle that Leo. I won't be able to do things myself ,for god's sake I won't be able to even go to the bathroom myself. I will be just a problem for everyone. Just a millstone for you all.

Suddenly Leo got angry. How in the world could think that she would be a millstone for them,for him. He gently raised Kate's head so she could see him in eye.

-You will never be a problem or a millstone for me Kate!-he told her but she just turned her head on the other side,-Kate…

-Leo please leave me alone for awhile,I…I want to think things clearly,-she told Leo not daring to see him in eye. Leo just nodded and headed from the door but before he pulled it he turned his eyes to Kate once more with a tired smile.

-Kate!-she raised her head curiously why wasn't he leaving,-**I love you!**

Leo smiled once more and closed the door behind him but his words kept echoing in Kate's mind until the pressure became a lot and she wasn't able to help the tars inside her anymore. She cried, punched her pillow with anger, tried to make her legs move until she fell on the ground from trying. Exhausted she lied there crying soundless.

-You love me?-Kate whispered to herself,-You love me now Leonardo, but you won't when I become totally invalid! When I will become just a problem for you will you still love me? **Will you Leonardo?**

Suddenly someone opened the door. Kate didn't want anyone to bother her in those moments but secretly she was hoping that he was there. She needed to feel that warm embrace again, she needed to listen him saying that what she was thinking was wrong but in fact he wasn't there.

-Kate!-she heard Kelly's voice saying as she entered the room. When Kelly helped her up Kate couldn't help but smile.

_"So,_-she thought,-_this is the way this is gonna be from now on. There will always be someone to help me do everything!"_

-Kate!-Kelly whispered seeing Kete's look,-I…I am sorry.

Now everything become unbearable. Kate "jumped"onto Kelly's arm and cried there until she fell asleep on her arms. After she had fallenl asleep Kelly cried too. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair for Kate to suffer like this.

-It just isn't fair!-Kelly said out loud and Kate smiled on her sleep.

_"I know!"_ Kate thought hearing Kelly on her sleep.

* * *

**(Meanwhile downstairs)**

While Kelly was upstairs with Kate all the others were helping girls to pass the consequences of that night. After Icy and Mia calmed down in Raph's and Don's arm they all sat down in the living room trying explaining everything to Master Splinter ,when they were finished they all fell silence.

-There is one thing I don't understand in this story,-Master Splinter asked,-how did it happened that you knew this girl,Seira?

-Yes,-Don said really interested,-I was wondering for that too.

In that moment both girls looked each-other eye on eye and then nodded. Icy was the one who decided to explain everything.

-Okay,we all have told you our stories haven't we?-she asked the guys who only nodded.

-Okay now what we told you was only the half of our full story. The truth is that after our parents died we all went on the orphanage. Firstly there was only Kate... and Seira. They had been living there almost …since they were born. Kate's parents abandoned her and Seira killed her own accidentally by her using powers,-all that were in the room gasped,- Then I came there too…you know after my parent's death I had to go to the orphanage and so I met Kate and Seira but we didn't go well at first. They hated me, I hated them but then Kelly came and by a simple accident…**WALA**…we found out about each-other's powers and became friends. Finally Mia came too and joined our small group of five,-there was a pause for a second.

-But why did Seira…-Mikey asked.

-Three years passed and we became closer than friends. We helped each-other everytime and rarely have any fight, we formed our small family…but then a couple adopted Kate so that _"family"_ was departed. Kate's adoptive parents were harsh and never acted like her real parents until one day they passed their limits causing Kate's power to awake. When they saw what Kate could do they were terrified. She was thrown on the streets and was afraid to return at the orphanage until some man found Kate sleeping on an alley and took her to his home. Firstly Kate was afraid and tried to escape from him but then found out that he really didn't mean any harm for her so decided to stay. Lately the man started acting like a real father to her or better let's say her master. He begun to learn Kate ninjitsu and how to control her powers. Kate stayed with him for more than one year but then master told Kate that they had to move to Japan where his real home was. Firstly Kate didn't agreed aand asked master to return her to the orphanage so she could stay with us. But in this one year period master had begun to see Kate as his daughter and couldn't let her go so he decided to adopt us too. He took us to Japan ,where we begun a normla life. Finally that we were together again we swore that we would never be apart but we didn't know what was to happen in the future.

There Icy paused for a moment returning on her old memories. She smiled ironically remembering how simple things had been back then. Seeing Icy lost on her thoughts Mia decided to continue.

-We were fine after we turned fifteen. All of us went to school and courses regularly and our master taught us ninjitsu's art everyday but when the time came Master informed us for a great evil that was coming. And this great evil was Shredder!-Mia told them and guys wide opened their eyes,-Yes this is how we knew Karai!-Mia explained causing everybody's mouth _(except Icy's)_ dropped on the ground,-Anyway, our Master thought that we needed a leader. Seira thought she was going to be the one because she was the oldest of the five. But in the end he made his choice and it wasn't Seira …

-It was Kate!-Raph said interrupting her finally understanding. Mia only nodded to him.

-Yes Raph it was Kate and Seira didn't appreciate that decision,-Raph smirked passing a look to Leo. He new that feeling but Seira had gone too far,-She fought a little with Kate but then decided to close it there,thinking that it wasn't the right time for her _"revenge"_. She just left swearing that she would return…and so she did. That day when Sherdder attacked us she was with him. She tried to kill us all ,outnumbering us ,using different kind of weapons against us...but failed. Kate managed to defeat her while we took care of Shredder but when Icy wanted to finish Seira ,Kate didn't let her Icy kill her. Seira was the first person that she had called sister and wasn't able to kill her so after defeating Shredder she let Seira go but never thought she would return again like that. The other part I guess you know. We moved to New York and started a new life here. Finally we were able to forget everything about Seira until tonight.

-Wow,wow,wow!-Mikey said losing it a little,-You defeated the Shredder? Our Shredder?

Icy and Mia only nodded.

-It wasn't easy but we defeated him or let's say that so we thought because he returned again later. The second time we managed to get rid off him again and didn't see him anymore after that until you guys said that he was gone forever. I still can't believe it!-Mia added in the end.

The girls finished their story with that and after this everybody was speechless until Master Splinter came with another question.

-My daughters who was you Master?-Splinter asked.

-Our Master's name…-Mia wanted to say but exactly in that moment Kelly entered the room with puffy eyes. Everybody approached her wanting to know about Kate's condition. Seeing her that down Mikey went and hugged her tightly in his arms.

-Kelly…h-how is she?-Leo asked in fear. Kelly didn't raised her eyes to see Leo afraid what his reaction would be.

-She is broken Leo. Not only from the thought of becoming paralyzed but also from what happened today. I think that she only need some time to reflect.

-Anyway we should keep an eye on her!-Don said with a warning look on his face.

-What do you mean?-Leonardo asked.

-If Kate lose her ability to walk the pressure might become a lot for her and she might fall in depression, something that can result on…-Don didn't finish his sentence but everybody understood what he meant and that angered Kelly even more that she was.

-You aren't seriously thinking for a suicide Donatello!-she yelled at Don.

-She has been through a lot and something like that is nor...

-Shut up! Don't you dare say the word normal!-Kelly shouted at him,-Kate would never commit a suicide. The thought of her family would stop her if she does. Nut anyway she won't think for it. Kate would never…-but then an idea hit her mind.

_"What if Kate really get that depressed and the family reason isn't much to make her stop? No, no. It just couldn't happen" _Kelly backed off from Mikey with her eyes on the ground and ran to her room.

-Kel!-Mikey called behind her but the sound of the door being closed let everyone understand Kelly's answer:**"STAY OUT!"**. Mikey turned his eyes to Don in frustration.

-Good job bro!-he told him and went to Kelly not caring for her door message.

-I just…-Don wanted to explain but Mikey was already gone. Leo put a hand on Don's shoulder and shook his head.

-Don't worry Don,-he said,-Mikey will calm down later but anyway I think that what you said can be true. I am better keeping an eye on Kate.

-Yes!-Don said going to his lab with Mia following him. Now there were only Raph and Icy remained.

-Well I guess I am heading to bed now!-Icy said going to her room.

-And I am right after you!-Raph followed Icy and they both went to her room for a long sleep. Seeing his sons all gone to their business Master Splinter couldn't help but shake his head.

-Kids!

* * *

Mikey stood after Kelly's door for ten minutes until she decided to open it.

-Finally duttede I was…-but the look on Kelly's face made Mikey to shut up. Kelly's eye were puffy and she seemed more tired than ever. Mikey's blood went on his legs. How could Kelly be so down?-Kel what's the matter sweetheart. Why are you crying? C'mon now, Don was just…

-It's not only for what Don said Michelangelo,-she answered sitting on her bed,-It's just that…This just don't seem right.

-Kel you are scaring me now. What doesn't seem right?

-How could she be so down? She is supposed to be the leader ,the strongest. How could she let herself to lose hope Mikey?

-You are talking for Kate, aren't you?-Kelly nodded.

-It's only that when I was down Kate or Icy will always be there saying me that everything was right, that I should carry on despite what had happened. I am always learned to see Kate as the big sister,the leader but since we have met you guys Kate seemed to be more down than ever. For god's sake Kate even carried on when Seira betrayed us so why the fuck is she so down now?-Mikey seemed thoughtful for a moment.

-Have you thought that maybe this depression ,if we could call it like this of course, didn't come only from her walking problems?-Mikey asked sitting behind Kelly surrounding her waist with his arms.

-What do you mean?-Kelly asked surprised.

-Well maybe there is something else bothering her,something…something to do with Leo,-he said shyly.

-You think they like each-other?-Kelly asked all sudden.

-I don't think!-Mikey told her with a smile,-I know it. C'mon Kel just see their faces when they look at each-other.I bet that what is happening to Kate has something to do with him,-Kelly thought for it for a moment and then smiled at Mikey.

-Sometime you can be clever,do you know that?-Kelly asked Mikey playfully.

-Nah, that's Donny's role. I am the wise guy!-Mikey answered.

-Oh you are aren't you?

-Yes I am. And now please can we go to sleep because I am so dying,-suddenly Kelly jumped onto bed pulling Mikey with her.

-No don't die!-she said acting worried,-My boyfriend can't die!-Mikey laughed and put a hand on Kelly's face. This was Kelly he knew,his Kelly.

-For as long as you are beside me nothing can kill me.

-Well if it is like that you must be immortal!-Kelly said and her eyes started closing. Mikey smiled and kissed her hair.

-Sleep well my princess!-he said and turned to leave but Kelly caught his hand not letting him.

-Can you please sleep here tonight?-she asked sleepy,- I am afraid I will have nightmares.

Mikey smiled and laid beside Kelly putting an arm on her belly. Kelly fell fast asleep in his arms and Mikey enjoyed seeing her beautiful face surrounded by her blonde hairs. He even pulled her closer to himself never wanting to be a second far from his princess and closed his eyes. That night he had the most sweet sleep in his life although he didn't close his eyes at all.

* * *

**So? What do you think of this chapter? Okay I already know you are shocked from what happened to Kate but please trust me things will begin to get really interesting. Ah,and don't forget!**

**-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**HI! I can't believe I am updating! This chapter took me forever to write but finally it is finished! THANK YOU GOD! Now since we are at chapter 20 I would like to thank every single reader who has reviewed my story. So here it goes: Thank you to I Love Kittens too , negarlovato , Felly1 , WolfAssassin369 , IceColdFever , Livangel16 , SweetyNEllY , LunaMoonlight100 , ShiningWingsOfTheDragon , sandra , Shellspectacular , solaheartnet , Shald120 , TMNTgirl , mikey's girl , ice wolf and Aquarius Kelly. So I think that I didn't left anywone! :) :)  
**

**_"All you guys helped me a lot by reviewing my story maybe even if just once. It makes me happy to learn that my readers like my story! Thanks guys, one million time thaks!"_  
**

**Now I am letting you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Unexpected guest.**

* * *

Miyamoto Usagi bowed in front of the Daimyo with respect. He had been asked to meet the Daimyo personally for some reasons that even he himself didn't know.

-You asked to see me lord?-Usagi said without raising his head.

-Yes Usagi-san I asked to see you, because I wanted to ask a favor to you!-Now Usagi's head raised. What could the Daimyo possibly ask him that e couldn't do himself.

-And what is it,my lord?-Usagi asked really curiously.

-Usagi-san you know that the other Battle Nexus will begin in two months or so. What I want you to do is to just inform some friends of mine for this event. Actually some friends of yours too. I think that Hamato Splinter and his sons will be more than happy to compete again this year,-A smile formed on Usagi's lips. There had been a long time not seeing Leonardo, finally he would have a chance.

-I would be more than happy to inform them personally!-Usagi answered and got ready to leave but Daimyo stopped him.

-Ah Usagi I want to ask you one more thing!-Usagi stopped on the doorway when suddenly the Daymio's son appeared,-My son would wish to come with you! He wanted to meet Leonardo after such a long time. Would you mind taking him too?

The small red head boy approached Usagi with some big puppy eyes on him.

-Usagi-san can I come with you please,please!-The little boy asked Usagi who smiled warmly. He patted his head and nodded.

-Of course you can come with me!-he told the little boy who started jumping cheerfully.

-You mean he can come with us!-A loudly voice came from behind Usagi who slapped his head and passed his look to the Daimyo like he was asking for help.

-Sorry Usagi!-the Daimyo said feeling sorry for the poor rabbit,-But I think that Genusuke will be responsible this time. Won't you Genusuke!

-Of course!-the large rhino said coming beside Usagi. Usagi threw a dangerous look to Genusuke and then put a hand on his forehead.

-Fine!-he finally said,-But if Mikey kill you this time for stealing his comic books, then don't expect help from me!

-Nah! You know Michelangelo he can't hurt a fly!-Genususke said as a portal opened and the three of them stepped into it.

* * *

**(in the lair)**

Everybody was sitting in the living room seeing TV and eating pop-corns. Well everyone except Kate and Leo, who was helping her with the leg's exercise. Suddenly Kelly sank on the couch blustering bored.

-I am bored!-she told Mikey. It had passed two full weeks since the last fight with Karai and the girls had been stucked in a usual routine: Work and Lair! For Mia and Kate also school. Fortunately her disability hadn't stop Kate in going to her rehearsal for the upcoming competition.

-And what do you suggest duttede?-Mikey asked ready to do everything she suggested.

-Well…I…I don't know!-She told him and Mikey sank on the couch too.

-Dude this is terrible. I think my brain is going to froze or something!-Mieky said all sudden.

-Wow Mikey has a brain?I didn't knew that, did you Raph!-Icy commented and Raph burst into laughs.

-Nope!

-Well I think we just found out! Congratulation Michelangelo!-Icy said and burst into laughs herself.

-Hey!-Kelly said looking at Icy a little upset with her.

-Calm down duttede,-Mikey told Kelly putting a hand on her shoulders,-this is what I always expect from my dear future** sister-in-law**! I've got to deal with it thinking that I will bear her for the rest of my life!

Suddenly both Icy and Raph stopped laughing . Seeing their expression on the faces was Mikey's and Kelly's turn to laugh!

-Yeah you're right Mikey! Think a little how their child is gonna be!-Kelly said and Mikey gasped.

-Child?Child?-Mikey said acting a little horrified,-Kelly do you really think Raphie boy is gonna have just one child? Just look at them, I think they have already begun one!-this time Mikey with Kelly weren't the only ones laughing. Don and Mia joined the too.

-**That's it**!-Raph said jumping on Mikey.

**-AAAAAAHHHHHH!**-Mikey screamed like a little girl and ran through the room. Raph chased ofter him like a mad bull. Suddenly Kelly joined them too.

**-Raph get your hand off my boyfriend!**-Kelly said and threw herself on Raph.

-OW!-Raph shouted falling in the ground with Kelly on top of her.

-Run, Mikey run!-Kelly shoutedted holding Raph on the ground.

-Thanks Kelly! You are my hero!-Mikey shouted pretending that he saved but then Icy jumped on the fight too.

-If you mess up with my boyfriend, you mess up with me!-she told him and balked his feet causing Mikey to fall on the ground. Suddenly Raph picked Kelly up on his shoulder and threw her to Mikey. Kelly and Mikey both collapsed near each-other knowing that they wouldn't like what was to passed. Kelly passed her eyes at the couch hopefully.

-Mia you wouldn't want your dear sister to die this young!-Kelly said and Mia took a thinking position placing her finger t the edge of her lips.

-Hmmmm…-she said and then turned her eyes to Don,-I think I can survive the thought. What do you think Donny? Will you miss your baby brother.

-Nah, I think I could carry on!-he told Mia playfully and she turned to Kelly.

-Sorry sis!-she said and then placed her head at Don's shoulder. Icy and Raph both smiled seeing Kelly and Mikey scared on the ground. Icy started rubbing her hands with each-other.

-Oh I am so gonna enjoy every second of this!-she said and Raph nodded.

-You can take Kelly,-he told her,-I am not gonna hit a woman.

-Oh but I love hitting a woman especially when she is a bonehead.

-Mikey help!-Kelly cried. Exactly at the moment when Icy was gonna start tickle Kelly a light was seen somewhere near the bridge, then a blue portal appeared and some strange creatures got out of it. Everybody was quite for a moment trying to understand if what the saw was real or just some illusion. When suddenly the creature spoke.

-Hello,my friends!–Suddenly Kelly jumped on her feet and look at Usagi with wide opened eyes but a happy expression. Finally she explode.

**-AN OVERSIZE, TALKING, WHITE, FURY, BUNNY? WHEN DID CHRISTMAS CAME?**-she ran to Usagi caught him on a bone crushing hug. The poor Rabbit wasn't understanding anything as this crazy, strange girl pulled his cheeks and his bunny ears. Then she turned to the others with some big puppy eyes.

-Can we keep him guys? Please,please tell me we can keep him! I will take care of him very, very well but please can we keep him?-she told them . In one moment everybody was silent and just a second later all three turtles burst into some uncontrollable laughs. On the other hand the girls still had their mouths to the ground seeing this scene.

While Kelly was still wondering why everyone was laughing she felt a tap on his shoulder. Still enthusiastic she turned her head to see who it was, maybe expecting a lecture from Kate and Leo but in fact neither her sister or her future "brother-in-law" was there. Instead behind her was staying a giant walking rhinoceros with some kind of sword in his hand. The smile on Kelly's face faded immediately and her expression went pale. Fianlly as to close everything Genusuke smiled and shook his hand to say hello but this was enough to terrify Kelly. She started screaming like a little girl and threw herself to Mikey's arm who fortunately caught her in the right time. Not daring to see the big, scary rhino on the face Kelly cried from Mikey's arms.

- I am sorry you big scary rhino! Please don't eat me.-Kelly said scared,-I didn't want to steal your bunny pet but I couldn't help it he is so sweet!-Kelly said and everyone including Genusuke and the girls burst into laughs. Unfortunately our dear lovely bunny didn't appreciate that comment.

**-What?**-Usagi asked with wide opening eyes not being able to understand a single thing. Gnusuke patted his head.

-Don't worry my little pet you know that girl didn't meant it!-Genusuke said still laughing. Now Usagi totally lost his patient.

-Michelangelo-san what is happening here?-Usagi asked but Mikey was unable to speak from laughs. Instead of him was Don the one who gave the answer.

-We are really sorry Usagi!-Don said getting on his feet and approaching Usagi, of course with Mia following him,-Our friend has a weakness for fury animals,especially bunnies.

In that moment everyone managed to stop laughing but there were still giggles heard on the room. Don turned to the girls to explain everything.

-Kelly,Icy,Mia this is are our friends Miyamoto Usagi, and Genusuke! Kelly there is no need to get scary from Genusuke, he will not hurt you!

-Yeah despite the fact that he is a comic book thief!-Mikey added but a stern look from Don made him to shut up. Finally Don turned to Usagi.

-Usagi-san these are our friends. They are currently staying at our lair. The black haired girl there with Raph is Icyelle Shovel.

-Hi!-Icy simply said leaning against Raph. This action confused Usagi a lot. How came that this girls weren't afraid of their friends. Anyway Usagi showed away those thoughts and bowed formally to Icy who had a question look on her face.

-The blonde that…um…got exited early is Kelly Meson!-Don continued. Kelly still at Mikey's arm didn't lose time and went to hug Usagi.

-Sorry for pulling your cheeks and ears early but you're really cute!-she said and Mia slapped her forehead.

-Um…I am glad to meet you Kelly-san!-Usagi told her and then bowed. Kelly clapped her hands in happiness.

-Finally this,-Donny said surrounding Mia's waist with his arm,-is Mia Danby.

-I am glad to meet you Usagi!-Mia said bowing at him. Usagi smiled gently and bowed too.

_"Yes there is definitely something more in here!"_Usagi said keeping his eyes to Don's . Suddenly a small red head child came from behind Genusuke. In that moment girls all gasped seeing such a lovely small boy ,who went to hide behind Usagi. Suddenly Mia smiled approaching him.

-And who is this lovely small boy?-she asked Don who only smiled.

-This is the Daimyo's son. Although I wonder what is he doing here?-Don asked curiously.

-We came here with the Daimyo's request. He wanted us to inform you about the next Battle Nexus and the boy came because he wanted to meet Leonardo and you guys. Although we didn't expect there to be others too.

-But anyway you are always welcomed Usagi-san!-Master Splinter's voice came from behind.

-Hamato Splinter-san!-this time was Usagi who bowed first.

-It's an honor to have you here Usagi-san!-Splinter told him. Usagi started looking at different part of the house, like he was checking for something.

-Splinter-san may I know where Leonardo is?-Usagi asked. All sudden the guys got serious.

-Umm…-Don started saying hesitantly,-he must be at the dojo!

-May I go to see him?-the little boy asked all sudden. Mia smiled at him warmly.

-Sure you can!-she told him,-But can you allow me to hold you a little?-the boy smiled and raised his arms. Mia more than happy took him. In those moments Don couldn't help but think, what a wonderful mother she would be.

Everyone headed to the dojo but only some meters before they enter the door some voices were heard. Usagi stopped surprised.

_"Another girl?"_he thought.

_"No Leo I…I can't do this!"_ the girl's voice said.

_"C'mon Kate,there are just five steps!"_Leonardo's vice said. Curiously Usagi approached the door. And the picture that he saw shocked him. He had heard right Leo was there, but he…he looked different. His face was tired and he looked sad despite the faked smiled that he had in his face. His arms were opened like he was ready to catch someone. Then his eyes passed to the girl five feet away from him. She was sitting in a chair that surprisingly had wheels. She looked sad and weak, like she was afraid to stand up from the chair.

_"What's the matter with her? Could she be sick."_ Usagi wondered. Suddenly Leonardo's voice made his thoughts vanish.

-C'mon Kate, please! I will be right here to catch you if you fall!-Leo said still with that faked smiled. Usagi saw the girl taking a deep breath and then standing the chair. Her legs started shaking and she hold onto the chair for some balance. Then very slowly she tried to walk. She threw the first step slowly and didn't fell.

-Very well Kate. C'mon just four more steps!-Leo told her. The girl placed a hand on the wall for support and then threw another step but exactly when her foot touched the ground her knees bended and she started to fall.

-Ah!-she cried as she understood she couldn't break the fall herself.

-Kate!-Leo cried. Fortunately he arrived in time to break her fall,-Kate are you alright?

The girl only nodded and hugged him tightly. Leonardo hugged her back silently. In that moment Usagi understood everything. He passed a fast look to each of the turtles. They all were beside one of the girl. Mikey was hugging the one named Kelly, who seemed to be more sad than the others. Then Usagi's eyes went to Leo again.

_"Now I understand everything my friend!"_ Usagi thought sadly as he saw Leo carrying Kate bridal style to the chair.

-Stay here I am going to call Donny, to check on your legs!-he said but Don was already there.

-Over here Leo!-Don said and as Leo turned his head he shocked seeing Usagi staying at the doorway.

-Usagi?-he said and the white rabbit nodded with a smile.

-Long time, not seeing you my friend!-Usagi said. A true smile formed on Leo's lips. As Don went to take care of Kate ,Leo went and bowed if front of Usagi formally.

-I am glad you came to visit us Usagi!-Leo said truthfully. Usagi was sad to see his friend like that. In a moment his eyes passed at the beautiful girl who was **"walking"** on their direction. She smiled warmly to Usagi and he returned the smile feeling guilty for her and Leonardo. Leo went behind Kate's chair to be able to push it. He smiled warmly to her, his eyes were filled with guilty.

-Usagi-san this is my friend Kate!-Leo told her. Usagi smiled at the word **"my friend"**. Suddenly the girl's eyes turned to Usagi. For his surprise Kate bowed her head in the same way as Leo did.

-You must e Miyamoto Usagi!-Kate said smiling to the rabbit,- I am really honored to finally meet you. Leo has told me so much about you. I am sorry I am not able to stand up but…

-No, no it's okay!-Usagi said looking at Kate.

-Leonardo!-a childish voice said. By this time Kate and Leo recognized the small child that climbed off from Mia's arm and ran to Leo.

-The Daimyo's son?-Leo asked Usagi as the child ran at Leo's arm, who happily got hold of him.

-Yeah the little red head wanted to come to see you Leonardo!-another voice came from behind them,- But to me it looks like you are a little busy. In fact all of you.

Everyone except Kelly and Mikey all the others blushed badly.

-How are you Genusuke?-Leo asked.

-Eh…fine!-the big, scary rhino answered. Suddenly the small child on Leo's arm climbed off from him and went to approach Kate.

-Hey little one! How are you?-Kate asked and the boy raised his shoulder.

-May I know your name?-the little boy said and Kate laughed.

-Of course you can!-she told him,-My name is Kate!

-Well…Um miss Kate why… why was Leo hugging you earlier?-the little boy asked. Suddenly Kate blushed till the edge of her head. On the other hand Icy, Raph and Mikey burst into laughs.

-Yeah miss Kate, why was Leo hugging you earlier?-Icy asked teasely but Kate surprised everyone when she smiled.

-Leonardo is my friend little one. Don't you use to hug your friends back home?-Kate asked and the boy shook his head sadly. Icy blustered sadly that Kate hadn't fall on her trap.

-I…I don't have any friend, back home!-the little boy said and Kate with the other girl wide opened their eyes.

-Well in that case with whom do you play?-this time was Kelly who spoke. The little boy raised his shoulders again.

-Well in the most of the time with my personal servants and so!-the boy said. Kate put a hand on boy's cheek .

-If things are like that would you like me and my sisters to become your friends?-Kate asked the little boy, whom face lighted up in happiness. He nodded not being able to speak,-Great!

-Um miss Kate I have a question,-the little boy said,Kate only waited,-May…may I take a round with that wheel chair? It must be great if you go fast!-the little guy looked at Kate with some big puppy eyes. She looked hesitating at firstly but then… a small round wouldn't hurt anyone!

-Of course you can!-Kate said looking at the small boy,-But you'll have to stay at my lap and Leonardo can push us, how about this?

The small boy jumped cheerfully and Kate laughed seeing him so happy,although Leonardo looked really worried about the idea.

-You'll have to wait!-Usagi told the Daimyo's son,-We came here with a duty and we must complete it!

The small boy nodded and finally Usagi turned to the turtles and their Master.

-If there is no problem I would like to talk to all of you. There is something I need to inform you,-Usagi said directing to all of them. Firstly everybody was confused what could Usagi possibly want to tell them? Leonardo nodded seriously and directed to the living room.

-This way!-he told Usagi. When everybody sat down ready to listen,including here the girls Usagi got up to speak.

-So all of you know that now has been three years since the last Battle Nexus,-the guys only nodded and the girls,except Kate who knew the story, wide opened their eyes,-Well the Daimyo wanted me to inform you personally that the next Battle Nexus will take place in two months or so and we were all hoping that you will content again, especially you Splinter-san.

A smile formed on everybody's face before they all explode in **"hurrays"**,before Icy stood up on her feet and directed to everyone.

-Wow,wow,wow wait a sec!-then she directed to Usagi,-What in the world is Battle Nexus?

-Battle Nexus is a contest between the world's best fighters. The last time it took placed before three years and it's champion was Michelangelo-san!-all girls jaws dropped on the ground but Kelly didn't lose a second and went to huge Mikey and kissed him quickly on the lips but it was enough to make Mikey blush badly and Usagi smirk.

-Awwww my boyfriend is the strongest fighter on the world. I am so proud of you Mikey!-she said. When suddenly Icy came with another question.

-Hey ,can we content too?-she asked hopefully. Suddenly the guys froze.

-Yes,-Kelly said standing up,-can we?Oh please,please say yes ,lovely bunny!

-Um…well I…I-Usagi didn't knew what to say but a nod from Master Splinter made him answer,-well I think it won't be a problem!

**-YES!**-Kelly cried and went to hug Usagi. Mia and Icy only smiled and thanked Usagi. Everybody was cheering, laughing at the news,girls couldn't wait to content for the first time in Nexus.

Suddenly Usagi saw Leo leaving the room and heading to the dojo! Seeing everyone else laughing and Kate talking with the Daimyo's son Usagi escaped the room and followed Leo. As he entered the dojo he found Leo practicing with his swords, hitting only the air! Suddenly as he was ready to make another strike Usagi's sword blocked his!

-What is bothering you Leonardo-san?-Usagi asked and Leo lowered his swords. He firstly didn't say anything but then raised his head sadly.

-Usagi…I…I don't think that I will content this year!-he told him, shocking Usagi!

-Leonardo…wh-why? I mean you're one of the grates warrior I've ever seen, it would be a waste!-Usagi told Leo trying to make him reasonable.

-Usagi I…I just am in no shape to content,-Leo lied silently but Usagi caught the true by his look.

-It's because of that girl ,right?-he asked smiling, and Leo froze,-Kate-san.

For a minute or two Leo was silent, he didn't say anything. Finally deciding that he couldn't hide it anymore Leo nodded.

-I can't let her alone like that. The Battle Nexus can least for one month. I remember that Master Splinter once came back after one whole month. Me and my brothers started thinking that he wouldn't come back anymore.I don't want her to think the same!-there was a pause and then Leo spoke again,-Only if Kate would walk again she would be able to come with us, content and who knows maybe even win. She is the best swordswoman I've ever seen. If this happen then I'll come too but if not then I'll stay here with her.

Usagi was a little sad to hear that. From what he saw before Kate didn't look in shape to walk soon but anyway he didn't say anything knowing that his words would hurt Leo even more. Not able to do something more he nodded.

-I understand you!-Usagi finally said.

-Thank you!

* * *

What Usagi and Leo didn't know was that the whole conversation had been heard. She had wanted to ask Leo to come and play with her and the Daimyo's son when the words hit her like knife. Now Kate was seeing what she was doing to him. Preventing him for every decision, every action. Why the hell did he even loved her? Why the hell did he even told her that…

Suddenly something hit her mind like a bullet. She had never told him. She had really never told him. Kate pushed her carriage away from that door quickly afraid that someone would see her. Hurriedly she went on one part of the lair where no one would see her. Tears had already filled her eyes. Kate buried her face between her hands.

_"How could I be this evil? How could I be this stupid? I never told him, I never told him that..."_ Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Terrified she turned her head thinking that there was Leonardo but in fact was only the Daimyo's son. She quickly tried to hide the fact that she was crying but that child was wise. In fact he had listened everything too, the smart kid was hidden behind the door and because he was small no one had been able to see him.

-Miss Kate why are you crying?-the boy asked. Kate faked a smile and brushed away her tears.

-Sweetheart do you remember what I said for friends?-Kate asked the boy,who nodded.

-You told me that Leonardo was hugging you because you two were friends!-the boy told her and she smiled sadly.

-Yes but I forgot to tell you something,-the boy only stood and listened,-Before you hug your friends little one make sure you let them know they know you're their friends!

The boy blinked firstly but then smiled.

-But you and Leonardo are friends!-he said.

-Y-yes we are!-Kate said turning her head on the other side so he wouldn't see his expression.

_"But I never told him that!" _She added sadly on her mind.

-Although I can't understand why you said that I promise you I will make sure, okay?-Kate laughed and took the small boy on her lap.

-Thank you!-she told him and surprisingly he hugged her.

-You are my friend Kate!-he told her. Kate blinked but happily hugged him back.

-See I can do them both in the same time!-the boy said from Kate's shoulder,-I can hug you and say you are my friend in the same time!

Suddenly Leonardo approached them and surprised to see Kate hug the little boy but then smiled seeing how cute they looked.

-Leonardo-the boy said and in the same time hugging him too,-you are my friend too!

Leo hugged both of them laughing not knowing from where did this came. He threw a fast look to Kate who simply raised her shoulders. Unfortunately Mikey and Kelly saw them so you know what came next.

-Awwwwwwww…Kelly see what a small happy family!-Mikey told him and Leo threw a fast angry look. Kate faked a laugh seeing Mikey terrified from Leo's look. In fact inside she was crying although she wouldn't let him know

_"Leo I am sorry,_-she thought,-_but just wait a little longer my love. I will tell you what I should have told since the first time you kissed me, I just should wait for the right moment hoping it will be soon!**I WILL TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!**"_

* * *

**So tell me how do you think that Kate would tell that to Leo? I am very curious what you think!**

**Now this dialog is a request from my friend Aquarius Kelly, hope you lie it: :) **

**RAHELA: (Leo slap my head) Ouch what was that for?  
**

**Leo: For making my girlfriend suffer like that!  
**

**RAHELA: But...(another slap from Raph) Hey but you why...  
**

**Raph:You ask why...you ask why after making fun on me and Icy like that?  
**

**RAHELA: Ow right but... (again another one this time from Kelly) Kelly even you?  
**

**Kelly:How could you scare me like that! I thought Icy was gonna kill me! (fall on the ground crying)  
**

**RAHELA:Okey,okey but please don't cry! (Mikey raise his hand to hit her head but fortunately RAHELA catch it this time) A-A not you too!  
**

**Mikey:But look what you did to her!  
**

**RAHELA: (angry) Okey if it is like that I was about to write the mot romantic part for each of you at the upcomming chapters but if you want it to...  
**

**EVERYONE: RAHELA!  
**

**RAHELA:Oh no. (starts running away with everyone following her) HELP!  
**

**Donny and Mia: Get back here in this moment or...  
**

**RAHELA: (turns to her readers) Guys being an author can kill you! (suddenly Kelly appear from nowhere) Oh no I am not gonna like this.  
**

**Raph:Oh but we will!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys the author is still alive! This chapter took me a little longer to write than usual but finally it is over.I think it is going to surprise you :P :P :P :P :P :P. As always a special thank you for all my readers: "Thanks,thanks,thanks a lot guys!"**

**So here it is chapter 21.I really hope you enjoy and Please leave a Review at the end!:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

* * *

**Bad and good surprises**.

* * *

-So everything is ready right?-Mia asked Kelly who only nodded.

-Yes but let's check the list once more,okay?-Kelly asked the others ,who nodded. Everyone took a place around the table and Kelly put the paper in the middle of it.

-So four bouquets of flowers!-she said directing to Mia,-Ready?

-Yes, except Leo's,that is already at Kate's school all them are hidden at Don's lab, no chance that she finds them,-Mia answered smiling and Kelly nodded turning her sign at the list again.

-Okay, Don are the change compounds ready?-Kelly asked Don,-Don't forget that you have to make five, also for Usagi, I told him to come too!

-Wait a second! You told Usagi to come and he accepted?-Icy asked remembering Kelly's behavior that day.

-Can't help it I am so irriresistable!-Kelly answered and Icy rolled her eyes,-Back to job now. Don?

-Yes, immediately after Kate and Leo leave the lair, we will drink them!Usagi and the Daimyo's son will come by then too,-Kelly nodded again and turned to Icy.

-Icy you said that you would take care of our dresses. Are they ready?-Kelly asked and Icy nodded now with a serious look, taking a sketch book from her bag.

-Yes they are. I asked the fashion company if I could design four new prom dresses on my own for the summer collection so they could use them on the upcoming show and they gave the permission to me only if the dresses would be unique. Here,-she said handing a paper to each of the girls,-I and Raph will go take them from my office today while, you girls will go look for heels. Now look at the designs and say me if you like them or not but remember that they are done by a beginner!

Each girl took the paper and look at their dresses curiously. After a moment of silence seeing at the papers the girl's and boy's jaws dropped on the floor. For a moment they all were speechless but then Raph raised his head from one of the papers totally amazed.

-Y-you have done this?-Raph asked ad Icy nodded, then he lowered his head to the papers again.

-So do you like them?-as an answer Kelly and Mia jumped on Icy letting her breathless.

-My sister is the best stylist ever!-Kelly cried hugging Icy,who was trying to get free.

-You mean was the best stylist ever!-Mia joked seeing Icy's face.

-Sorry Icy!-Kelly said and her sister only laughed.

-After living with you for most of my life I am used to this. You are forgiven!-Icy said sinking on the couch. Kelly returned to her place and took the list on her hand again.

-Leonardo do you have your present ready for Kate? After all you are her suitor,-Kelly said teasely but Leo didn't fell for it.

-Yes Kelly it is ready!-Leo said and Kellly jumped excited.

-This is great Kate is gonna be so surprised by this. I know that this competition is very important for her and I also know that she will win!

-And how exactly do you know that?-Don asked pulling Mia to himself.

-Well firstly because this competition is composed by two part: Composition and Singing,Kate's strongest points. Kate's compositions are amazing and she has the most beautiful voice I've ever seen so I guess that's how I know!-Kelly said smiling and the guys shook their heads.

-You better believe her!-Icy said to the others,-After all you've never seen Kate singing or playing in the piano. When you do you'll be in the same opinion as us, right brainy?-Icy said to Mia.

-Yeah bonehead right!-Mia answered teasely from Don's arm. It looked like Icy got ready to say something but Kelly raised her hands and made them stop.

-Okay,okay! No fights until this is all done,alright. After this you can eat each other alive, and I won't care!-Mia and Icy threw a pillow to Kelly who easily caught them before they hit her face,-Ha you don't stand a chance, I am a ninja!Now, you guys have you clothes ready,right?

Suddenly the boys' face went greener than usual. They exchanged a worry look with each other and then turned their heads to the girls.

-Guys?!-Mia said standing up from Don's lap.

-Sorry!-they all said in the same time. In that moment Icy and Kelly jumped on their feet too with a mad look on their faces.

-What?!-they shouted but then put then covered their mouth in shock remembering that Kate was still asleep and she shouldn't wake for some more.

-Okay,okay there is no need to shout!-Raph said standing up too. This last sentence made Kelly explode on some silent screams.

-No need to shout?! Do you know what I've been through to convince the directors of Kate's damn school to leave us in that competition?! This is an event where only your biological family like parents and your suitor is aloud, I had to repeat more than thousands time to them that we are her family since she is an orphan, until he got tired listening to my begs and told me that we could come only if we looked proper for that event! So do you think now I've got the right to shout?-Kelly finished putting her hands on her hips. For some moments no one spoke without knowing what to say, until Icy came up with an idea.

-I think I've got a solution!-she said and ran to her room. The others raised an eyebrow and waited for her to come back. Icy returned to the kitchen running with a small bag on her hand.

-Here!-she said handing a small card to Raph.

-What's dis?-Raph asked looking at the small paper in front of him.

-That's a authorization to enter at the main fashion headquarter,where the man department is located!-Icy explained taking her phone from the bag.

-Yeah sure,-Mikey said ironically,-we can enter at that building and say_:"Hello we are four walking,turtles can we borrow some one million dollar tuxedos?"_

-No you want say that!-Icy said and returned to her phone again. Forming a number she placed the phone on her ear and waited.

-You aren't phoning whom I think you're phoning!-Kelly said and as Icy didn't speak she hurried to take the phone away from her hands but was already too late.

_"Hello!"_ A femine voice was heard.

**-Oh my god this girl is crazy!-**Kelly cried to Icy who put a hand on Kelly's mouth

-Hey hello Crystal! Look I need a very big favor!-Icy said through the phone totally emotionless and disgusted.

_"Don't you always?-_the girl named Crystal asked and the guys chuckled but after a mad look from Kelly they all shut up_,-Spit it out. What is this time?"_

-Do you remember that I asked the director if I could design some dresses on my own? Well I've already finished them and I just found the perfect models!-Icy said looking at the guys and girls with a smirk.

**-What?!-**all them asked in the same time.

_"Icy this is great! You've spent weeks working on those dresses,I am glad for you!-_the girl said acting happy when in fact she was jealous like hell_,- Now the part that I don't understand is, when is the but part coming!"_Crystal said but Icy didn't like the false enthusiasm of her.

-Okay,okay here is the but part. I think that the photos would be more original if we include some guys on them, one for each model. I've five dresses ready and I've found the perfect boys for this so I guess I'll need to borrow five one million dollars tuxedos!-Icy said. Now everyone's jaw dropped on the ground.

_"Well, that's not something too hard but I've got a question firstly!"_ Crystal said with a tease sound.

-What is it?-Icy asked tired to death.

_"Is your boyfriend a part of those… so called…models?"_ Crystal asked and Icy with Raph shocked. Icy firstly was speechless but then put a hand on her forehead and answered.

-Yes Crystal he is!-Icy said shortly.

_"Awwwww…How sweet of you! Alright I will take care of those suits and your boyfriend can come to take them!"_ Now Icy's face turned to anger.

-Can't I come to take them myself?-Icy said. Not a chance she would let Crystal anywhere near Raph.

"No you can't. I am curious how this "model" looks like. Since you didn't tell me about him!" Crystal said devilishly.

**"That bitch!"**Icy mouthed making the others burst into laugh. Well everybody expect Kelly who looked more serious than ever.

-A-alright Crystal we will be there in a hour!-Icy said with an angry face.

_"I can't wait Icy!"_ Crystal said and hung up! Angry Icy threw the phone to the couch and rushed on the kitchen.

-Icy you're compleatly crazy!Kelly yelled going after Icy,-You're playing with the fire!

-O-ow someone is jealous!-Mikey said but Raph slapped him on the head harder than ever. He followed Icy at the kitchen and found her drinking a glass of water while pressing the glass really hard on her hand.

-Icy are you alright?-Raph asked putting a hand on her shoulder but she quickly walked away and sat on a chair.

-I don't trust Crystal!-Icy murmured with her head between her hands. She then threw the glass on the wall breaking it on small pieces,-I don't want her anywhere hear you or any of the guys.

-Whoa calm down Icy! It's just a girl, nothing more!-Raph said but Icy didn't seem calmed at all.

-In fact Raph,Crystal isn't just a girl!-Mia said entering the kitchen with the others.

-Yeah she is a slut!-Kelly added angrily going near Icy.

-Why are you all so angry with this Crystal girl?-Mikey asked taking a seat.

-Well, she was Icy's…

**-SHUT UP KELLY**!-Icy said and that was enough for Kelly to stop,-Crystal is just a slut and nothing! Now how about get this done and go to our works okay? Kelly what is else on the list?

Everyone looked confused for some moments but then seeing Icy's angry face no one dared to make a single comment for what happened.

-Yeah,yeah…so we should go get Kate and then run to the mall. Mia you'll help Kate pick her shoes while I pick mine, then I'll take care of Kate and you can choose yours okay? Then after…

Suddenly some voices started coming from upstairs making everyone freeze.

-Guys anyone in here?-Kate's voice was heard,right after that an elevator noise. Everybody panicked.

-Shit,shit!-Kelly said trying to find a place to hide the list and the dress designs,-Don why did you have to build her that small elevator?

Hearing Kate approaching them Kelly had no other choice but to hide the papers and the designs at the fridge. Mia and Icy both slapped their foreheads seeing the **"perfect"** hiding place that Kelly found.

-What?-Kelly asked but none of them had time to explain anything to Kelly because as Icy opened her mouth Kate entered the kitchen.

-Good morning guys!-she said but all of them had frozen and couldn't move a muscle,-Um…is everything alright?

In that moment Leo shook his head and approached Kate. Smiling warmly he kneeled so he could be in the same level of head with her.

-Good morning Kate! Yes everything is alright why wouldn't it be? Right guys?-Leo asked turning his head to the others, who firstly didn't frighten eyes were still at the fridge.

-**I said right guys?-**Leo repeated this time loudly so they could shook their head and faked a smile.

-Yeah of course!-they all said in the same time and Leo slapped his head behind Kate's back.

-Of course everything is right Kate, why wouldn't it be?-Mia asked smiling warmly at Kate.

-Yeah, it is not like we are planning something behind your back,no,no,no!-Mikey said and Kelly nodded.

-Absolutely not!-Kelly added. The others started starring at them both like they were some crazy couple.

-Well…okay!-Kate said approaching the fridge causing everybody else to gasp and freeze,-You guys have eaten breakfa…

But Kate didn't have time to end her sentence because in that moment she felt that someone was pushing her away from the she raised her head to see Leo right behind her pushing her chair to the elevator.

-L-Leo what are you doing?-she asked surprised. Actually Leo hadn't given a thought for any explanation why was she sending her back upstairs.

-Um…we…-suddenly he saw Don mouthing something to him, it took him a while to understand what his brother was saying,-Brekfast to bed!

Kate raised an eyebrow at Leo. Okay for her this was getting really confusing. Firstly they all acted strange, then they didn't let her have breakfast and now Leo was taking her to her room for a **"breakfast to bed".** How could this get any stranger?

-Okay Leo, but with what reason?-Kate asked letting him push her.

-Well today is the big day,right?-he asked,-I want you to feel relaxed at maximum for tonight. You'll shine!This is your night Kate!

Kate blushed totally at his words. Yes tonight was important,but not because she was gonna **"shine"** or something but because tonight she would speak her feelings to she would tell Leonardo she loved him.

* * *

_"They are coming here!"_ A female vice said through the phone.

-Very well! You know what to do. You'll go as we the hothead to go mad for you,okay?!-Karai's voice answered.

_"Alright but don't expect me to do much! I am good with normal guys but I don't know if I can handle a turtle!"_The female voice answered, and Karai smiled.

-Oh I am sure you'll do more than good, it is not your first the end you'll take the price you worth!-She answered and she heard the girl laugh.

_"I know I will, just teasing you! Anyway they're almost here. Goodbye Karai!"_The girl said and hung up. Karai placed the phone on her table and turned to Seira,who didn't seem very happy.

-What's the matter sister? Why do you seem this sad?-Karai told Seira who only growled.

-This is your fault!-Seira said standing up and approaching Karai's desk,-If you're ninjas had done good job in those bracelets then there would be two less to worry about!

Karai backed up a little as Seira threw a small vase at the wall breaking it to pieces. Then she stood up and approached Seira, putting a hand calmly on her shoulder.

-What is done is done sister!-she said but Seira only raised her head in anger. Seeing that she had no plan on calming down Karai went back on her chair.

-We had the greatest opportunity on our hands!-Seira yelled at Karai,-Kate and that Turtle would have died that night if it wasn't for that bitch Kelly and her powers, and if it wasn't for your useless scientists!

-We **HAVE** the greatest opportunity in our hands now Seira!-Karai said standing up again,-The jealousy will destroy everything form inside, absolutely everything. They will be shocked,hurt and when the time come they won't be able to fight against us! One of the biggest elements on their team is now handicapped and the other one will be hurt like hell very soon. The goofball and that brainy will be easy cuz they powers base on defeat and not attack.

Seira only blustered again and put a hand on her forehead trying to calm her nerves down. Finally she sat on the couch beside Karai's desk and turned her head to her.

-I can't understand why didn't we go for the leader!-Seira said causing Karai to froze,-May you explain this to me Karai?!

Karai frightened fistly but then calmed down immediately taking an emotionless face.

-Leonardo would never fall that easily,from what I saw he woud be impossible to succeed. It would be impossible to lure him in that way. Raphael would be easier,his hothead temper will make him fall on our trap,-Karai explained but her hands were still shaking like hell.

-Really Karai?-Seira asked as her eyes started glowing a dark black. Visions of the past started passing on Karai's of each moment that she had regret for hurting of each time she had saved her,visions of every time she had wanted to speak her feelings to 's powers had awakened those memories back,-So this has nothing to do for those **"past"** feelings for their leader ,right Karai?

-Stop it Seira!-Karai said holding her head with her hands,-Stop it in this moment!For god's sake he threw himself out of the roof for Kate! He would pe immpossible!

-Tell me that the reason why we didn't go for the leader has nothing to do with your feelings for him sister!-Seira screamed.

**-STOP IT!-**Karai screamed back as the visions of that night when she had stabbed him came on her head. In that moment something happened very fast. Only in some seconds Seira was standing in front of Karai yelling at her and the other second she was flying across the room and then hit the wall. Terrified Seira opened her eyes but Karai was nowhere to be seen. None of them was understanding anything. How had been able Karai to escape Seira's vision in that way?! She...she hadn't touch her!

_"Damn you Leonardo,damn you!Why can't I just get you off my head?!"_Karai thought as she ran to her private suite. Locking the door behind her she went in front of a mirror,already knowing what she was going to see. The fiery green color that was always on her eyes,now was nowhere to be seen. Instead her now her eyes were glowing a dark purple color. Gasping at her reflection Karai sat on the floor surprised.

-I…I am like them!-she said to herself,-B-but how? I've no relation to any of them. How in the world is this possible?

_"This is your fault Leonardo!All this is your fault. If you hadn't talk to me like that ,that night then Seira would have never found out about my feelings_!-Karai punched the ground at that memory. It was his fault that this had happened to her tonight,-_You must die Leo,it is the only way I get rid of this feeling once forever!"_

Karai turned her eyes to the mirror one more time. Fortunately the green color had returned but the consequences of her latest discovery were still there. Her newest powers were still within her body waiting to be awakened. Some tears escaped Karai's eyes.

**"I NEVER WANTED TO BE LIKE THEM!"**she thought punching the ground again**."I've no relation to them!"**

* * *

-Now,guys…-Icy said handing them the card-…you're going to get the tuxedos on the man deppartament and then return right here,okay?!

-Yes ma'am!-they all said and Raph took the card from her hands. Giving her a fast kiss on the lips he turned to were ready to leave ,when suddenly Icy not able to keep it inside her anymore stopped them.

-Oh…Leo can I talk to you for a sec? Kate **"ordered"** me to tell something to you before we left.

-Um…sure!-Leo said wondering what could it followed Icy inside the office and when she finally turned to him he raised an invisible eyebrow.

-Sorry to drag you here Leo!In fact there is nothing to do with Kate but I wanna ask you a favor please!-she said and Leo started getting confused.

-What is it Icy?-what could she probably ask him that she couldn't ask Raph.

-Leo please can you keep an eye on Raph?-Icy hurried to say.

_"Oh so that was what she couldn't ask to Raph!"_ Leo thought crossing his arms in front of his chest,smiling.

-You fear this Crystal girl a lot don't you?-Leo asked and Icy nodded.

-Leo I am not asking you to keep an eye on Raph only for today. I am talking for awhile after today also,-now Leo got really confused and Icy understood that too,-Look Leo ,Crystal isn't a normal girl. We are talking for a slut,sorry for my chose of words,that slept with the half of the guys back at the college. I wish I had never phoned her but now that I did there is no way back. From the way she spoke I know that she's going to lure Raph,I am sure for this and her ways of luring a guy leave consequences. Please can you keep an eye on my boyfriend so he won't fall for that slut?

Something in Icy's voice made Leo think that there was something that made her go onto those conclusions.

-There is something more in this story,isn't it?-Leo said and Icy nodded.

-I can explain you everything when we get back home but for now please keep an eye on Raph so that whore isn't going to steal him from me,okay? Anyway I think you wouldn't like someone like Crystal for your future sister-in-law!-Leo laughed at her comment and the only nodded putting a hand on Icy's cheek.

-You should give Raph some more trust Icy. He would never betray you!-Leo wanted to comfort her but she still looked worried,-But anyway I'll keep an eye on him…just to make sure. But you've to promise that you'll talk to Raph as soon as we get back home , and I also expect some more explanations for this story.

Suddenly as he said this Icy jumped and hugged him. Surprised he hugged her bac and after a moment she pulled back and smiled at him.

-Thanks Leo. I promise I'll explain everything to you when we get back home and I'll talk to Raph,okay!

-Okay,but for everybody's sake and especially Raph's don't worry yourself too much!-Icy happily gave him another hug and kissed him on the cheek not knowing what a terrible mistake she just did. Not knowing that someone was misunderstanding the whole situation.

* * *

From outside the small window of the door Raph was seeing the whole scene shocked. His eyes were seeing clearly but his head and heart didn't want to believe what they were seeing.

_"Why in the world are they hugging like that and why the shell is Leo's hand on her cheek!-_Raph thought wanting to rush in the room and yell to both of them. He calmed down as they pulled apart but exactly at the moment when Raph started tothink that he was just being paranoiac,Icy hugged Leo again and placed a kiss on his cheek_,-No,it is possible. I'll make Fearless regret for dis!"_

Rap punched the wall and then walked to the others with an angry face.

-Whoa what the matter Raphie boy?-Mikey asked playfully but in a second Raph sent him into ground.

-For the first time on your life Mikey,shut up!-Raph said and walked away. In that moment Leo joined his brothers and shocked when found Mikey on the ground with wide opened eyes. He rushed to help his brother ,who was rubbing his head with a question look on his face.

-Mikey what happened?-Leo said and Mikey pointed to the spot where Raph was walking. Leo grinned his teeth. If it wasn't for the promise he made to Icy earlier he would kick Raph's ass now! Not daring to break his promise he just helped Mikey up and together with him and Don they followed Raph.

Leo silently approached him but Raph only growled and walked faster. Surprised Leo followed him in hurry.

-Raph what's the matter?-he asked putting a hand on his shoulder but Raph quickly showed it away,-Raph what's bothering you,bro!

-Nothing is bothering me Leo!What can possibly be bothering me?! Now can we please get this done and return to the lair?-and with those words Raph walked away angry.

_"Great,we haven't even meet this girl and he is acting job Leo!"_Leo thought as he followed the all walked in to man's department,trying to figure out what they were looking for. The place was fulled with man's clothes but there was no one to tell them which were their. Suddenly as the guys decided to go ask where this Crystal was the noise of the door being shut was heard,then some heels hitting the ground. The turtles all turned their heads to see who was their **"guest"** but as soon as they did their jaws fell on th ground and their eyes got off their palces.

In front of them was standing a orange haired woman whith blonde highlights,with chocolate brown eyes and a long slim body. She was wearing the shortest skirt any of them had ever seen and a light,totally transparent tank top which let her bras showed. She had put a strong make-up on her face and on one side of her neck a tattoo was showed. Yes this definitely was Crystal! She smiled to the guys and approached them guys pressed their coats to their body even more.

-Hi!You must be Icy's friend right?-she said smiling,-My name is Crystal,I am happy to meet you.

The boys were speechless at first but then Leo gathered himself and spoke.

-Hello!-he said to the girl,-Yes you're right we are Icyelle's friends. My name is Leonardo and those are my brothers:Donatello,Michelangelo and Raphael.

Leo pointed to his brothers and gave the girl the smile grew even more.

-So may I have the honor on knowing which of you is Icy's boyfriend?-she asked and Raph raised his head.

-I am!-he said,not really sure for that anymore.

-How lovely. You must be very brave to deal with Icy!-The girl said and Leo grinned his teeth. This girl was seriously getting on his brother's exchanged a worry look with his brothers who only nodded like they had read Leo's thoughts.

-So Crystal,-Don said backing a little from that girl,-can you tell us where to find those five tuxedos?

-In rush huh?-Crystal said smiling and then directed to Raph,-This way,brave guy.

Raph wide opened his eyes at the nickname the girl gave guys started following the girl but as she made only three steps Crystal **"accidently"** balked and fell on Raph,causing them both to fall on top of grinned his teeth seeing Crystal's position on top of Raph's body. Now he was understanding what Icy meant with **"consequences".**

The girl had pressed he midsection on Raph's midsections and her breast on Raph's chest. Her hands were on Raph's neck and her face only some centimetres from him. Affraid that she would find out about their identity Raph started backing off but exactly at the moment when Crystal was standing up she balked her feet **"acidenltally"** and fell on top of Raph again only that this time their lips met.

Shocked and affraid Leo puled the girl away from his brother but it was already too late. Crystal had understood.

**_"Show time!" _**Crystal thought and trying to act surprise for something that she already knewshe let out a small cry.

* * *

**So I bet this chapter surprised you,didn't it P?! I really hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think by letting a review after you read! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Review-Review-Review-Review!**

**Raph:For author's sake you better review.**

**Icy:(rubbing her hands) Read and Review our readers! **

**Me:(with a frightened face)Guys please help :(!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am here! Wow it's been a week without updates, I am growing lazy :P :P :P :P :P! Well,here is chapter 22. We are only one chapter far from Kate's love confession,so I've decided to make a small "question game" for it... Which I will tell you at the end! For now ENJIY THIS CHAPTER! :D :D :D :D :D :D!**

* * *

**Strange preparations!**

* * *

-Thanks sir,-Icy said on the phone closing the door of her office,-Yes the photos will be ready for tomorrow. As promised the dresses...

Suddenly a scream echoed through the corridor causing Icy to freeze,it came from the next part of the building. She would recognize that voice even in the hell. The disgusting sound she used to listen every night in her nightmares. Like the song of some kind of sick bird, throaty and hollow.

_"Holly shit .That bitch!"_Icy thought running to the man's department as fast as she could. The scream had lasted only for some seconds but it was enough to terrify Icy.

_"Icyelle are you there?"_ her director's voice said on the had totally forgotten about to sound normal Icy placed the phone back to her ear and answered shortly.

-Sir I'll post the photos tomorrow!-Icy said not stopping her run,-Please I have to hung up now, goodbye!

Not waiting for answer Icy threw the phone on her bag and sprinted down the stairs,hoping that the scream was caused by some kind of accident. Maybe Crystal had broken a nail or…hopefully a leg. Even though she didn't want to believe it Icy had a thought of what might have really happened.

Finally the door of the man's department room appeared in front of her,Icy stopped for a moment to catch a breath. With shaking hands she opened the door and stepped in the room but as soon as she did,Icy wished she had stayed behind that door. The picture that she saw made her face turn red and her shoulders tremble in anger...it was exactly like she had imagined.

Leo was holding Crystal and had covered her mouth so she wouldn't shout anymore while Crystal was trying to get free of his hold,Mikey and Don were some feet away from Leo with a shocked face ,and Raph…he was on the floor,with his head laying on the ground and his eyes wide opened. The hat on his head was nowhere to be seen and his face was left shown.

Even thought this whole scene was terrifying none of those things caught Icy's attention. What really made her anger boil was the red mark of lipstick at Raph's lips.

_"That fucking bitch!"_Icy thought throwing a deadly glare at Crystal, who was still trying to get free from Leo's hold. Finally after exchanging a look with Icy Leo let go off the girl's arm, knowing that now Icy would deal with her.

As soon as Crystal was free she opened her mouth and everybody thought she was going to scream again. Icy ran to her pinning Crystal on the wall and covering her mouth.

-Don't you dare to shout!-Icy whispered on her ear and Crystal removed her head from Icy's hand. They both shared a look for a moment and then Crystal spoke.

-Your boyfriend is a reptile?!-she said in a surprising cheerful tone but this only pissed Icy more than everything that had happened till now. How could someone like Crystal be cheerful for finding out something like this.

-A turtle,actually!But I think that even an idiot would have understood this by now Crystal!-Icy said with a angry and pissing face. Only to shock everybody even more Crystal gave Icy a devilish smile and then passed her eyes at the guys.

-**Cool!-**she said looking straight at Raph's eyes. Everybody's jaw fell on the ground.

After those words Icy was really wishing she had stayed behind that door!

* * *

-Here we are!-Kelly said entering the mall with Mia and Kate following her.

-Yeah we can already see that goofball!-Mia said pushing Kate's chair inside the shopping center.

-Okay miss **"I see it"** how about shutting up and getting into the work!-Kelly said to Mia who wide opened her eyes. She wasn't the one talking!

-But…-she begun to say but Kelly cut her off.

-Now we will check the first floor and then go to the second. From what I know the best shops are here!Now let's move,we don't have any more time to waste!-Kelly said and begun to walk at the first store but then found out that Mia and Kate weren't following her,-Girls do you want to stay and watch or spend money?

-But…-Mia begun to say but Kate put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head like saying_:"Kelly will never change!"._ Mia blustered and then pushed Kate to the first store.

The girls started looking between different sections trying to find something special. Suddenly something caught Kate's attention. Kelly and Mia were looking into different purple and orange color shoes,but why?!None of them was the color of her dress. Weren't they here for her?!

-Um…girls!-Kate said and both Mia and Kelly turned their heads,-Sorry but with what Icy has told me my dress contain only a dark blue color!

-Yes we know that!-Mia said not paying much attention to Kate's words but continuing looking for some perfect purple heels.

-Then why are you looking to purple and orange color shoes. They are wonderful but none of them will fit with my blue dress,-suddenly Mia and Kelly froze. They had forgotten that they were supposed to be careful so Kate wouldn't notice anything. Kelly dropped a pair of lovely orange heels and turned to Kate with a big faked smile on her face.

-Oh Kate,you're right!I hadn't noticed that!How stupid of me!-Kelly said still with that smile on her lips. Kate raised an eyebrow!

-You didn't notice the color?!-Kelly's smile froze on her lips whereas Mia slapped her forehead.

_"Okay now this is officially getting strange!"_Kate thought seeing both Kelly and Mia speechless.

-Okay,tell me what are you both up to!-Kate said pushing her chair closer to Mia and Kelly. Both girls started backing off smiling,-Kelly?!

Kate said Kelly's name in a suspicious look and Mia understood that was her turn to interfere!She passed a look on the whole shop looking for something to distract both of the girls. Finally at the other side of the store she spotted some blue heels exactly the color of Kate's dress.

-Oh girls look!-she said pointing at the shoes. Kelly and Kate both turned their head to follow Mia's finger and spotted the shoes. Kelly narrowed her eyes once and then raised and eyebrow to Mia. The shoes were beautiful and were in the right color but Kate would never wear something as heavy designed as those.

-Oh c'mon Mia those shoes are…-but unfortunately an elbow straight to her ribs cut Kelly off.

-Wonderfull!-Mia finished for her,-I know I noticed that too.

Giving Kelly a stern look she then turned to Kate with a big smile on her face.

-Kate why don't you go to check on those while we search for something else in the shop!-Mia threw a strange look to the shoes and then turned to her sisters.

-Mia I am not going to w…

-Great!If you say so then you search for something else in the shop while we check on those shoes,alright!C'mon Mia!-Kelly grabbed Mia's wrist and dragged her to the other part of the shop leaving a confused Kate behind them.

-What are we gonna do now?!-Kelly asked Mia as they got far enough from Kate so there would be no chance for her to listen them.

-I don't have a single idea!-Mia said putting her hands on some blue shoes acting like she was in a dilemma what to chose. When she saw that Kate wasn't looking at them she turned to Kelly.

-When it comes to finding secretes Kate is even better than Leo. And you remember the last time Mikey tried to hide his katana form him!-Mia continued with a serious look on her face.

-Of course I do! I won't forget Mikey's face when Leo made him tell where his weapons were. It was so funny!-Mia gave Kelly a good slap on her head for that comment.

-Focus,cuz if you don't then **you**'ll end up having Mikey's face!-Mia said and then took a deep breath,-Okay look what we will do! You'll go to the bathroom…

-But I don't need to go to the bathroom!-this time Mia slapped her forehead instead of Kelly's head.

-Kelly,I'll tell Kate that you have to go at the bathroom,but in fact you'll go and look for those damn shoes!-Mia yelled at Kelly in a louder voice than it was needed. Kelly smiled and rubbed her head.

-Sorry! I just got nervous and wasn't following you that well,-Mia only shook her head and let out a relief sight.

-Alright,now take my credit card and run to another store. Find something for yourself and for me as well, but don't forget…-Mia said before handing the card to Kelly,-**PURPLE!**

-Yes commander!-Kelly said making an 90° bow, grabbing the credit card and then running out of the store!

-God please help her!-Mia preayed out loud approaching Kate still with a smile on her lips. Kate smiled back and then threw a look around.

-Where is Kelly?-she asked all sudden.

-Oh…Kelly was feeling dizzy and had to go at the bathroom. She said that we should continue without her,-suddenly Kate forgot everything about their last argument and raised her head in worry.

-Is she alright?!Forget the shopping we have to go and find her!-Kate said and started pushing her chair outside the store but Mia pulled her back. Kate blustered in anger,being invalid could realy be annoying most of the time.

-Absolutely not!-Mia said pulling Kate back to the shop,-We came here to find the right shoes for your evening and that's what we are gonna do! So let's get moving!-Mia said and went to check on some beautiful blue heels.

-What are you doing?-Kate asked her all sudden. Mia passed her eyes at the shoes thinking that she had grabed the wrong color again but this time they were really blue.

-I have the right color now!-she told Kate, who only Laughed.

-Mia do you really think I am going to buy heels. I am not going to walk into heels.I think I'll go for some ballet flats!-Kate said heading to another section. Mia 's jaw dropped on the ground.

-But Kate,you aren't going to walk at all,so what's the difference?-Mia asked surprised and Kate only smirked.

_"You don't know it for sure,sis!You can't know if I am gonna walk or not!"_Kate thought and then turned to her sister.

-We could never be sure what can happen sister! Peoples say that miracles happen,-Kate said and then turned to the shoes again,leaving Mia with a question look on her face.

_"What is Kate up too?!"_Mia thought but then shook her head_."I guess ballet flats are just more comfortable!"_

* * *

**(With Icy and the guys)**

For some moments the room remained silent. None of the guys could speak from the great shock of Crystal's words and Icy…well she was kinda busy boiling with anger. If the guys weren't in the room she would have Crystal pinned on the wall by her neck and praying for her life. Actually if she didn't calm down anytime soon Crystal could as well end up like that.

She turned her eyes to the guys like asking for some kind of permission to kill Crystal but none of them answered. Raph was still on the ground,Don and Mikey hadn't move an inch from their first position and Leo was staying frozen some feet away from Raph,his hands were still on the same position as when he was holding Crystal. Blustering in anger Icy took a deep breath and turned her face to Crystal with an deadly look on her eyes. For some moments they just shared a look together until Icy decide to speak.

-What the fuck did you just say?!-Icy asked narrowing her eyes. Crystal only threw her an innocent look at Icy and smiled!

-I said that they are cool!-Crystal said,-I mean they are all turtles too,right?!

-Yes they are!-Icy yelled at the girl. Suddenly Leo went and put a hand on Icy's shoulder making her a sign to calm down. Unfortunately the devilish smile on Crystal's face wasn't making it easy on Leo and either were Raph's jealous eyes.

-Wow that's totally amazing!-Crystal said with a faked cheer on her voice,-I totally love turtles. They are my favorite animals!

Now Leo had to hold Icy by her arms so she wouldn't jump onto Crystal!How bad that this jest made Raph's mind blow in anger.

_"Oh you wanna play fearless!-_Raph thought standing on his feet_,-I'll show you the game den!"_He started walking towards Icy,Leo and Crystal. He approached Crystal and put a hand on her shoulder.

-Well dat's new!-Raph said smiling to Crystal,-Usually girlz scream when dey see us!

Crystal wide opened her eyes acting like she was shocked.

-Awww…Brooklyn accent .I love it!-Crystal turned her head to Raph smiling and approaching him more and more,-I don't understand why a girl would scream from you!

-You must be special ,den!-Raph said not throwing a single look to Icy.

-Well,thanks a lot tough guy!-she told him and then passed her eyes to Icy,-Icy you should have told me that you had such wonderful friends.

-Yeah,what a mistake of mine!-Icy said sarcastically to Crystal ,who only gave her a faked smile.

-Yes but there is no need to worry now!-Crystal said and then turned to Raph,-Arent you going to meet me with your other friends.

Leonardo raised an invisible eyebrow!

-I thought I introduced them before,-Leo told her.

-I guess I forgot. I have a horrible memory for names!-Crystal answered shortly.

-Oh don't worry Crystal,-Raph said taking her hand and directing her to Don and Mikey,-So dis here are Michelangelo and Donatello.

-Hi guys!-Crystal said as Don and Mikey removed their hats.

-Hi!-they both said. Then she turned to Icy and Leo,-And Icy what's the name of this boyfriend of yours?

_"Guess it bitch!"_Icy thought and then turned her eyes to Raph. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Did Crystal affected him this much on such a short time?!

-Actually Crystal my boyfriend is standing right next to you and his name is Raphael!Leonardo is only my friend.-Icy said still not removing her eyes from Raph,who wasn't looking at her.

-Ow,then I guess the other one,-she gestured at Leo,-is your** part-time lover** then!

-What?!-Leo,Mikey and Don asked at the same time.

-Why isn't he?-Crystal asked then.

-No Crystal,Leonardo isn't that kind of person…differently from some others here!-suddenly Crystal made a shock sign and then turned to Mikey and Don.

-Why, have you guys cheated on your girlfriends?-she asked and Leo slapped his head. Why didn't this girl understand that she was **"the person"** Icy was refering to.

-Honestly miss!-Don said,speaking for the first time,-I don't think that any of us has cheated on their girlfriends.

-You can't be sure for dat Don!-Raph said all sudden throwing a stern glare at Leo.

-Okay guys!-Mikey said feeling a battle coming,-I know it was very nice that we met each-other Crystal but we need to take those tuxedos and head home now or we're gonna be turtle soup from the girls.

-Oh I had almost forgotten the reason why you all came here!-Crystal said,-Come follow me!

She headed to the other side of the room where three tuxedos were laying on some big tables that should be used for designs. Icy raised an eyebrow and turned to Crystal.

-I thought I told you to bring five!-Icy told her angry.

-No Icy you told me three!-Crystal said.

-Well go clean your ears Crystal cuz I told you five,-Icy said walking toward the girl with shaking hands. Leo grabbed her from the elbow and shook his head.

-Okay,okay calm down you don't have to be this rude!-Crustal said,-I have two other costumes on my office,but I'll need someone to help me because they are on top of a shelf.

-Mikey you…-Leo was about to say but then Raph spoke.

_"No way I am letting you in my way Leo!"_Raph thought and approached Crystal.

-I'll come with you!-He said and they both started heading to the door.

-What?!-Icy said to Raph who didn't pay much attention to her. When Raph got out of the room Crystal turned her head to Icy.

-See the positive side, you now have some time to spend with your **"frined",- **Crystal said refering to Loe and then she went after Raph.

-I'll kill her!-Icy said starting to head to the door but then Leo grabbed her by the waist and didn't let her go.

-Icy don't be foolish!-Leo whispered on her ear,-I know, that girl is a whore but this is what she get you pissed. In fact it is Raph's behaviour the one wich surprise me!

-Well she is succeeding in her aim!-Icy said trying to fight Leo's arm.

-Icy calm down okay!-he said and then turned to the others,-Mikey go check on Raph and that girl but stay hidden. If you see something happening interfere immediately.

Mikey nodded and then went to the window. Before he stepped out Mikey turned his head to Icy and gave her a smile.

-Don't worry Icy. Michelangelo **"the love doctor"** will save your boyfriend from the witch's magic!-and then he jumped on the fire escape letting all with open mouth.

* * *

**(with Kate,Mia and Kelly)**

-Mia this isn't working!-Kate said as they both entered at the eleventh shop. Both girls had seen almost the whole shopping centre and weren't finding anything.

-We must only keep looking,I am sure we are gonna find something for ya!-Kate blustered at Mia's sentence.

-Yeah like the right shoes are going to fall from the sky right into our head! If we continue like this I will end up going at the competition barefoot!

-Yes and that will happen when I **DIE**!-Mia said pushing Kate's chair into the other store.

-You never give up don't you?

-Nah,that's your role!-Mia said and Kate laughed a little.

-Yeah,yeah keep thinking it that way!-Kate said tiredly putting a hand on her forehead. She was tired,her legs were hurting and a terrible headache had just started. Finally to add something at the end they didn't have a single idea where Kelly was,they hadn't seen her for hour now!

-I will!-Mia answered but Kate wasn't paying much attention at her. Suddenly something caught Mia's eyes. At the shop she and Kate were Mia spotted a blonde girl who looked familiar.

**"No!"** Mia thought staring at the yellow haired girl. The girl turned her head and unfortunately Mia's suspicions were true. The blonde girl was nobody else but Kelly. They both froze when they saw each other.

-Shit!-Mia thought out loud.

-Sorry what?-Kate asked not hearing but when she turned her head she saw that Mia was starring only in one direction,-Mia what are you looking at?

Mia ran in front of Kate to block her view while Kelly tried to hide on the shop. Unfortunately there weren't much place to hide and more unfortunately Kate was standing right at the only exit of the shop.

-Mia what are you doing?-Kate asked walking past Mia approaching Kelly. The poor girl not having other choice, lied on the ground behind some boxes.

-Kate no!-Mia said but then saw that Kelly wasn't standing in front of them she let her breath out and smiled innocently to Kate,who raised an eyebrow.

-Mia what is happening here?-Kate asked approaching the place where Kelly was hiding.

-Oh nothing Kate,I just thought I saw someone familiar but I was wrong.C'mon let's head this way!-Mia said but Kate shook her head.

-No!-she told her turning her chair to the other direction,-Let's head this way!

Mia didn't know what to do. She tried to push Kate away from the place where Kelly was hiding but this time Kate was very determined. Not being able to stand on her feet cuz she would be seen, Kelly started to draggle till at the exit.

-You and Kelly are hiding something from me!-Kate said approaching Kelly even more,-Tell me now what is it!

-Kate we are being late!Can't we just continue looking for the shoes?-Mia said in a shivering tone as she saw Kate approach the place even more. If she saw Kelly their surprise would be ruined!

-No without me finding out what is happening in here!-Kate said and turned her chair at the place where Mia had seen Kelly. Mia had covered her eyes but as she saw Kate turning again to her,she calmed down!

_"Wow_,-she thought_,-Kelly is fast!"_

-So are you satisfied now Kate?-Mia asked putting her hands on her hips but Kate only narrowed her eyes.

-Something is going on,and I'll find it .You can't hide things from me forever!-Mia rolled her eyes.

-As you say sis!Now let's move,cuz if we don't find something fast then you could as well end up as you said :**BAREFOOT**!-Kelly was already at the exit when Mia's words caught her attention.

"_WHAT?!They have two hours shopping and still haven't found anything!Oh my god,this is a fashion emergency!"_Kelly thought and turned back to search for something. In only half an hour she had found some great shoes for Mia,Icy and herself but her sisters had two hours looking and hadn't found a single thing for one person_."Why me?"_Kelly thought draggling to some shelters with ballet flats.

Peoples kept staring at her draggling,possibly thinking her for crazy but Kelly had bigger problems than to pay attention at their glares. She dragged till at a shelter where some lovely dark blue ballet flats were. She raised her head to check for Kate and Mia but they were nowhere to be seen. Making sure that the area was clear she stood up and grabbed the shoes. They were just perfect. Although none of the girls had seen Kate's dress,Icy had allowed them to see only the color of it and those shoes would fit perfectly with the only problem was how to get Kate see them. All sudden somehting hit Kelly's mind.

**Small flashback**:

_-Mia this isn't working!-Kate had said when they entered at the shop._

_-We must only keep looking,I am sure we are gonna find something for ya!-Mia had responded her._

_-Yeah like the right shoes are going to fall from the sky right into our head!..._

**End flashback!**

Kelly smirked at that small memory.

_"Oh never say never sis! Everything is possible!"_She raised her head to check on Kate and Mia,none of them were seeing on her direction. Smiling Kelly raised the shoes at her **"target".**

_"One,two and…three!"_she thought and then threw the shoes at her sister's direction.

The ballet flats hit Kate straight at her head and then fell on the ground in front of Mia's legs!

-Ouch!-Kate said rubbing her head,-What the hell was…

-Kate look!-Mia said taking the shoes on her hands,-They are perfect.C'mon try those on.

-But…

-Shut up and try those on!-Mia said kneeling and putting the ballet fats on Kate's foot. They fit perfectly.

-Great!I think our **"mission"** ends her!-Mia said putting the new shoes on a box!Kate looked doubtful.

-Yes but…-she said looking around the shop,-who threw them here?

Mia giggled seeing Kelly draggling out of the store. She had a very good idea who had done it!

-What's so funny?-Kate asked as Mia went to push her chair ,still giggling.

-Oh I was just thinking that you were right!-Mia said smiling.

-I beg your pardon?-Kate said raising her head to Mia ,who shrugged.

-After all…-she said,-the right shoes did fell from the sky straight into our head so… you were right!

Both girls chuckled and went to pay for the shoes.

-Yeah,what a big **"coincidence"!-**Kate said still very doubtful.

_"Something is happening in here!"_she thought while the both headed out of the shop to the bathrooms where Kelly was supposed to be.

* * *

Raph and Crystal entered her office. Raph seemed a bit uncomfortable but wouldn't show it and Crystal...well she seemed cheerful.

-Here we are!-Crystal said placing the keys of her office on the table beside the door. Raph's eyes went wide when they saw inside the was huge,it had photos of thousands models and the walls. One of the photos caught Raph's attention. There was Crystal posing in some very small bikinis. Raph's face started blushing deeply.

-You…you are a model?-Raph asked Crystal who nodded smiling.

-Yes!-she said,-I am the main model of this company. Soooo... how long have you and Icy together?

-Three months and two weeks!My brother and her sister are together also.-Raph answered immediately. Crystal smiled.

-Wow this time it has gone pretty far!-Crystal said turning her back to Raph. He seemed confused.

-What do ya mean with_:"It has gone pretty far dis time!"_?-Raph asked in a confused face. Crystal's smile only grew ,she turned to Raph with a serious face.

-Well Icy and her sister had never been stable persons!-Crystal said approaching Raph,-But Icy was the worst. Back at the college her longest relationship hasn't gone more than two weeks. We used to call her **"a player"** but she didn't mind it.

Raph's eyes went wide. Icy had never told him that she had been kind of a "player" at college.

-She used to play with her boyfriends for some days and then only left them like some kind of trash,-this hit Raph's mind like a bullet. Was she doing the same thing with him now?

-Anyway that was her!-Crystal said and then smiled devilishly,-But I think that she has returned to her past all it is hard to forget your behaviors for long.

-What do ya mean?-Raph asked all sudden.

_"Two birds,one stone!"_Crystal thought with herself and then turned to answer Raph's question.

-Well that guy that was standing beside her seemed…pretty close to her!Don't you think so Raphael?-Crystal asked approaching Raph even more,-Maybe you should keep a closer look on your girlfriend Raph, considering her behavior you aren't going to have her for long!

Raph's heart ached in pain at those Icy really leaving him for Leo.

-Dat's impossible!-Raph told her trying to back off but a table was right behind his back,-Leo has his own girl,Kate!Why would he like Icy, it's not dat way!

Now Crystal was smiling even more , very slowly approached Raph and went on her fingertips to approach his face.

-It is never like it seem Raphael!-Crystal whispered on Raph's ear,-You'll see that only in a small time she will be hugging another one!Your brother,actually!

After saying those words she turned and started walking away.

-The tuxedos are right there!-Icy said pointing at a closet,-I have to leave now but…be careful Rapahel! For your sake and Kate's!

She turned her head to him once more and placed a kiss his cheek.

-I won't like to see you suffer like the rest!- she whispered to him and then she left for another room letting Raph alone with a thousand questions on his mind.

* * *

**(Mieky)**

From outside the fire escape Mikey had seen the whole scene. He was terrified. Of course the glass hadn't let him hear much but the behaviors were enough.

As he saw that Raph got ready to leave the room Mikey hurried downstairs to report. The room at the man's department was the same as he had left it,only Icy looked more pissed than before. As she saw Mikey entering she immediately approached him with a worried look.

-Did something happened?-she asked and Mikey nodded.

-What?-Don asked all sudden.

-The love doctor just examined a very...but very bad symptom!-Mikey answered sarcastically,-He is heading downstairs but I think that something has happened up there. It looked like they were discussing for something and then…-in that moment Raph entered at the room.

Icy immediately turned her head to expression was upset,angry and betrayed but Raph didn't gave any emption towards it.

-I took dem!-he told the others,-Let's leave now!

All the others headed at the exit, but none of them was the same as before. They all could sense that a **"war"** was about to begin!

* * *

**(Someone's watching us!)**

Up at the second floor of the building Crystal was seeing the four turtles and their little friends leaving. Enjoying the upset and tensed faces of her enemies Crystal took the phone at her hands forming her boss' number.

_"How did it go?"_a female voice answered. Not the one she was expecting.

-Oh Seira!I thought I would be talking to Karai but this doesn't make much difference does it?!-Crystal asked teaselely .

_"Don't play with me Crystal!"_Seira answered through the phone_"You know what I am capable off!"_

-Ow I am scared! May I have to remind you that I am immune to you and your little powers Seira?! To me you're just normal!-Crystal said taking a glass of wine at her hands.

_"Shut up!"_Seira yelled through the phone_"I don't need my powers to end your life!Now tell me how did it go?"_

-Battle one has just been won!-Crystal said to Seira ,who smiled.

_"Great cuz battle two begin _**TONIGHT!"**Seira said and then hug up the phone. She had big plans for her sisters and the freaks. Seira took paper on her hands smiling.

-Big,big plans actualy!-she whispered placing the paper back to the table,-My poor sisters,you never imagine what I have prepared for you!

* * *

**So here is the question for the game: How will Kate confess her feelings to Leo?! I'll give you the title for the next chapter and you're gonna give your guess of how the confess will be,based on the title.**

**So the title for the next chapter will be: I will shout my love to you! (Strange title huh?! Anyway c'mon give your guess for ne next chapter!)**

**Mikey:I have a pretty good idea what could it be. After all ain't I the love doctor?! *smirk***

**Me:*slap his head* C'mon just say it!**

**Mikey: *rub his head*Alright! The love confession will be...**

**Me:*hurry to cover his mouth* Not that goofball! What I asked you to!**

**Mikey:*smile devilishly* Ow right I forgot! Please Read and Review guys, it will make me happy!**

**Me:*slap my forehead* I had better asked Kelly do this! **


	23. Author's note !

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**Hi guys! I just wanted to inform you that I won't be able to write anything until the date 2/09/2012 (nearly one week). During this time I'll be out of the town for a one week eye therapy. To those stories, where I've left a review I am letting the authors know that I won't be able to review during this week! Please to the authors and my readers don't get mad on me because I'll try to make it up when I come back home!**

_**Thanks for your understanding and please don't hate me! (**_**this note will be removed as soon as I come back and my other chapter be posted!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY! After a long very,very long pause I am finally back. Everyone, I am really sorry it took me so long. It's been like forever since the last time I wrote but when I returned home school was about to start and I had to make my preparations. This year is very important for me because I have some very serious exams to give, so I must work hard!**

**This chapter hold what you all have been waiting fo so long. THE LOVE CONFESSION! I hope you enjoyed my chose for it. **

**Hope you guys like my idea! **

* * *

**I'll shout my love to you!**

* * *

Kate was standing frozen in front of the mirror. Sitting on her chair she kept staring at her reflection trying to recognize herself in there but the one behind that mirror was a complete different person. And if somebody will wonder…no it wasn't because of her well done hairs, nor it was because her make up face. It was because she was scared and doubtful on herself and this wasn't like her. Her talent was never something she had doubts on, never had she felt fear when she touched the piano or when she went in front of a microphone but today her whole body was shivering in fear and doubt.

Maybe it was because of what she had decided to do or maybe it was because of the atmosphere around her. Everyone was tensed and angry. Icy and Raph couldn't stop yelling at each-other, Kelly and Mikey would try to cheer things up but they would only get yelled and Don with Mia would try to be reasonable but would get yelled as well. Kate felt like a small child who wouldn't been said anything of her **"parent's problems"** . The only think she could do was closing in her room and shutting her ears. The worst thing was that even Leonardo would avoid her. He didn't told her anything when they returned home and didn't talk to her for the other part of the day.

Kate blustered at that thought and approached the table opening a drawer and taking the small clip from it. She still had it, the black rose hadn't been touched since that night. Smiling a little Kate approached the mirror and put the clip on her, now flat hairs. Seeing herself in the mirror some flash memories pass on her mind. The memory when she had first danced with him and then the feeling of his lips on hers when they were about to die. Things had changed since then. She could sense that Leo wasn't that free than before, he seemed upset and tired…tired of her. She turned her eyes away from the mirror. With everything happening Kate wasn't sure for her idea anymore. She didn't know if this was the right time to confessher feelings to him.

Suddenly the door opened but no one came in.

-Who's there?!-she asked when suddenly Klunk came in. The small cat had something in his neck. A small ribbon with a paper on it. Klunk jumped on her lap and held his neck out for her.

-Ow…Klunk what is this?!-she asked when the cat "handed" her the paper. She took it in her hands and saw a small letter with a red rose painted on top of it. Curiously she opened the letter and as soon as she read it her eyes filled with tears.

**To our Kate!**

**We wish you luck our sissy! As long as there is you singing then you'll win!**

**Good luck our dear new sister! You'll be amazing tonight!**

**Good luck Kate!**

At the last sentence she noticed Leo's writing. She smiled at those words but she was surprised by his last sentence. This was all he had to say to her?! Suddenly the door opened and the girls, all of them got inside together with April.

-Hey!-Kelly said going to hug her but Icy stopped her.

-Are you crazy you'll ruin her make-up!-she said trying to sound cheerful. Kate laughed a little and then threw a look at the letter in front of her.

-Thanks girls! From the bottom of my heart!-she said as more tears begun to get on her eyes.

-Now,now what is that in your eyes?!-April asked brushing away her tears and smiling,-We don't have time to do your make up again, right Icy!

Icy nodded taking a bag from behind and handing it to Kate. As Kate extended her hand to take it Icy stopped and smiled a little to her.

-Look, before you wear it….-Icy said blushing a little,- I want you to know that I had thought of the style a since long ago so if you think the style is not enough then just tell me okay?!

Kate rolled her eyes and handed Kelly the bag.

-Can you please open the dress at my bed because I want to see it!-she said but Icy stop her.

-No, no,no,no!-she said grabbing the bag all sudden,-you girls aren't going to see the dress before she has it on! Out now!-Icy said pushing everyone out of the room.

-But Icy…- Mia wanted to say but she found herself out of the room before any other word had escaped her lips.

After sending everyone out Icy let her breath out and took the bag getting the dress out of there. She approached the bed and placed the dress on so Kate could see it.

-Okay Kate you can see it now!-Icy said to her sister who smiled and approached the bed. As soon as Kate's eyes captured the dress's form she froze breathless in front of the bed. There lied a wonderful dress. In a deep dark blue color, long till at the edge of the legs and open at the left part so the left leg would be left shown. On its left part they were also some silver sewed flowers with shining crystals. The dress was presses till at the stomach and then it fell free till at her legs.

There was a dead silence for some minutes before Kate turned to Icy with teary eyes.

-You…you did this?! For…for me?!- she asked and Icy smile.

-Hey only the best for my small sister!-Icy said and Kate laughed at that statement.

-Thank you Icy from the bottom of my heart!-Kate said and hugged her sister but then she sensed that something was wrong with her,-Um…Icy are you alright?!

Kate asked and Icy nodded but she didn't seem to be telling the truth. Anyway Kate didn't push her more. Icy got out of the room and let Kate change. After some minutes Kate had the dress on and was seeing herself on the mirror. She smiled. Icy was a really great designer.

-Awwww…that's so sweet!- Kelly's voice came from the door and Kate turned to see everyone there. She smiled gently as Kelly grabbed her on a bone crushing hug.

-Thank you girls! Rally, thanks!-she said and they all laughed but then Kate saw that Icy wasn't laughing.

-Icy is there something wrong?!-Kate asked and then the others became serious too. There was something they had discussed early and now it was time to talk to Kate for it.

-Girls…are you all alright?-Kate asked and then all of them took a place,-Well?!

Icy took a deep breath and then got ready to explain everything to Kate.

-Well I, Kelly and Mia were discussing some things earlier…-she begun-and we thought that maybe it would be better if we found our own place to live!

-WHAT?!-asked Kate frowning and then crossed her arms,-EXPLAIN!

-Well look…-Icy begun but then a knock on the door made them shut up.

-Come in!-Kate said and then Mikey appeared on the door.

-Girls it's getting late and…-he said but then noticed Kate his jaw dropped on the ground,-wow Kate you look amazing!

Kate smiled gently and then approached the door.

-Thanks Mikey and don't worry I will be down in a minute!-Kate said and as Mikey left she turned to the others-We will discuss this when I come back and I wait explanations!-Kate said and then went downstairs with the others following her.

The guys were all at the living room, but there was a strange aura around. For the first time Mikey wasn't making any jokes and Raph wasn't teasing him. Something was bothering them all and in a way or another Kate would find out. She threw a look to the whole room but didn't find Leonardo anywhere.

-Um…guys where is Leo?-Kate asked but then someone taped her on the shoulder.

-Right here!-Leo said coming out from nowhere. Kate's eyes went wide when she saw him. Leo was in his human for and was wearing a...

**"A TUXEDO?!"** Kate thought with herself and then turned her eyes to Icy who simply smiled and gave her sister a nod. Kate blinked her eyes twice and then smiled to Leo. Unfortunately the guy wasn't seeing on her eyes but was passing his look on her whole body. Kate felt herself blushing deeply as Leo passed his eyes from her head to her toes.

-Wow Kate…-he said not finding the words…-you...you are amazing!

Kate raised her head and smiled shyly.

-Thank you Leo. You look very handsome too!-Kate said and a clap was heard from Kelly behind them. Kate turned her head and threw a piercing look at her, to shut the girl up before any possible teasing.

-Well shall we leave now?-Leo asked Kate going behind her chair to push her. Kate simply nodded and turned to the others but suddenly she was captured in a big hug from the three of her sisters.

-Good luck Kate!-Mia simply said kissing Kate on the cheek.

-Awww…go and kick their butts sissy!-Kelly said jumping on Kate's lap. Icy simply hugged Kate and then let go. Kate laughed a little and then the other guys wished her good luck too. She nodded and thanked all of them.

-Thanks guys,I'll try to do my best!-Kate said and then let Leo push her outside. As she and Leo approached the car which was supposed to send Kate on the competition's place the girl stopped and went pale.

-Kate what is the matter?!-asked Leo worried. Kate was looking on her bag but seemed as she had forgotten something.

-My music sheets!-Kate said-I have forgotten them downstairs. Please Leo tell the driver to wait.I will go and take them in a minute!

Kate said and pushed her chair in hurry. Leo froze. If Kate entered in the house on those moments she would see all the preparations that the others were having. He hurried taking hold of the chair. Kate threw a surprised look at him.

-Um…Kate why don't you tell me where your music sheets are and so I'll go and take them for you!-Leo said but Kate only smiled.

-No, no I'll go and take them myself!-she said heading at the elevator again,-After all I am not so sure where I left them!

Kate got free from Leo's hold and then entered to the elevator. Leo worried slapped his forehead and took out his shell cell! Imediately Kelly's voice answered on the other side.

-**We are dead!-**Leo said as soon as he heard her voice,-Kate is coming downstairs!

* * *

On the other side of the phone Kelly let out a cry and then not bothering to put the phone back to the place ran to the others. Usagi and the Daimyo's son had already arrived. Kelly grabbed Usagi by the ears and started pulling him to a hiding spot.

-What the hell are you doing?!-Icy asked pulling the bunny back. Kelly threw her a look like she was crazy.

-What the hell do you think I am doing?!-Kelly asked,-Trying to hide from Kate's sign. She is coming downstairs because had forgotten to take her music sheets.

-**WHAT?!-**all of them asked.

-What in the world are you saying?-Icy yelled putting her hands on her hips,-Where in the world are we supposed to hide an oversized bunny. Kate can possibly enter in every room to look for her papers!

Kelly thought for awhile and then jumped on her feet. She took Usagin ad the Daimyo's son and put them both behind the TV. She rubbed her hands then and a big smile appeared on her face.

-There!-she said to the others but her sisters and the guys all slapped their foreheads. Mia pointed at the top of the TV where two long bunny ears were left shown. Suddenly the noise of the elevator approaching made everyone jump and run around to find somewhere to hide Usagi.

-We can put him on the fridge!-Mikey said with a tease tone but none of them was in mood for teasing. In that moment the door of the elevator opened and all froze on their position thinking for a possibly explanation.

-Hey guys I forgot to take my…-Kate begun to say but seeing almost everyone lying on the ground and some others opening different shelves made her shut up,-What in the world is happening in here?!

There was a dead silence for some moments because none of them knew what to say. Suddenly everyone's eyes passed at the TV and so did Kate's. Fortunately the white bunny ears were no where to be seen. Everyone let his breath out. Now Kate crossed her arms and then cleared her throat. She wanted some good explanations of what was happening in there. When no one said a single thing Kate put a hand on her forehead and decided to speak calmly.

-May I please know what is happening here?!-Kate asked and all the others looked eye in eye.

-Um…look Kate…um…-Mia tried to say but then failed. Suddenly an idea passed on Kelly's mind.

-Well Mikey lost one of his dearest comic books and we are all helping him look for it!-Kelly explained and Kate raised an eyebrow. She then turned a look at Mikey who was still holding the door of the refrigerator open.

-In the fridge Mikey?!-Kate asked. Mikey rubbed his back part of the head and smirked.

-Well I really don't remember where I put it so I thought that maybe I had put it there when I took my breakfast,-Mikey explained and Kate blustered raising her hands up in surrender.

-Alright I don't have a single idea of what you guys are up to but we'll talk about this when I come back. Now can someone tell me where are my music sheets?!- Kate asked and the others took a thinking positions. Kate let her head fall back,- Well we better start looking for them then!

They all started searching as soon as they could but the papers were nowher. Kate was beginning to really have a panic attack.

-Where the hell did I leave them?!-Kate wondered out loud when suddenly the papers flew one by one straight to her hands. She gathered all of them and saw that her music sheets were all together. Kate turned to the others with a question look on her face.

-How did my papers ended up from there to here?!- Kate asked the others who had a good idea who had thrown them to Kate. Kelly was definitely gonna kill Usagi after this. She saw that everyone was speechless and didn't knew what to say so it was up to her to save the day.

Kelly closed her eyes and tried hard to focus. In a minute or two of silence she was up to the second floor. Thank goodness that since that flower had appeared on her hand that night her powers were twice stronger than usually. She came on the edge of the floor and smiled to Kate.

-What are you waiting for?!-Kelly asked catching Kate's attention,- C'mon get out or you'll be late!

Kate smiled warmly at her sister and gathering her papers gave her a nod.

-Thanks a lot Kelly!-then she turned at the others,-See you later guys. Cross your fingers!

Kate headed to the elevator and everyone finally relaxed.

-Oh my god for only a bit!-Mia said as Usagi landed on the ground.

-You must be more careful Kelly-san!-he said making Kelly burst in anger. She approached Usagi and started pulling his ears. The poor rabbit couldn't do absolutely anything to stop the crazy girl.

-You dare and say me to be careful when you threw Kate her papers straight to her head. Don't you understand that this is a surprise?!- she yelled pulling his ears even harder,- Kate isn't supposed to know that you and the small red haired is here!

-Ok, okay but please let go off my ears!-Usagi said to her,-I might need them someday.

Finally Kelly let go of Usagi's ears and calmed down. Suddenly Icy stormed inside the room like crazy holding a small clock on her hand.

-Guys do you have any idea what time is it?!-she asked running to take her dress,- We have only ten minutes left!

-You kidding?!-they all asked before starting running in different directions looking for their clothes and trying to not bump on each-other.

* * *

Kate and Leo arrived at the small opera building where the competition would take place. Leo helped Kate on her chair wherease the girl only smiled warmly at him. Leo was about to start pushing her chair when suddenly Kate blocked the wheels. He threw her a confused look but then noticed Kate's scared face and didn't talk.

-Kate what is wrong?-Leo asked taking hold of Kate's shoulders. Kate shook her head.

-I can't do this!-she said,-I can't get in there and perform!

Kate said not really referring to the competition but of her little surprise for Leonardo. Suddenly she felt a soft hand care her cheek making her blush deeply. She raised her eyes to meet Leo's. He was smiling warmly at her trying to comfort Kate.

-Kate, that I know isn't afraid of nothing!-Leo said,-C'mon Kate I've heard you playing before and you are amazing! Completely amazing!

-Thanks Leo!-Kate said taking her hands of the wheels and putting them on her face,-But I am not sure if I will be able to fulfill my aim today!

She frowned while Leo went behind Kate taking hold of the chair. He started pushing Kate inside the building despite her words.

-Kate you've worked very hard for this day!-Leo said,- And I am not letting you waste this wonderful chance that is being given to you!

Kate didn't say more words knowing that she would only get more scared if she did. She and Leo both entered the huge salon. Kate looked around recognizing some of the students in there,but they were many others she hadn't seen before. Suddenly Kate's eyes passed at a woman.

-Oh no!-she whispered looking away,-She has really come!

-Who has come?!-asked Leo a bit confused. Kate jested at the woman on their left.

-Ortence Meire! She is from the judgment commission for the young talents. Our professor said that she would come here to chose one of us as her newest member of the Opera's orchestra,-Kate explained to Leo,who only smiled and took her hand on his.

-The I think you have already found a job!-he said with a smirk and Kate laughed slightly.

-Yeah continue dreaming!-she said. Suddenly one professor came to the salon and announced everyone that the competition was about to start. The competitors and their suitors entered to a small backstage.

While their stand there Kate threw a small look at the stage. Her eyes went wide when she saw how many peoples were in there.

_"Oh no! Why have they all came?!"_ she thought with herself trying to distract herself with something. Kate was more nervous than she had ever been before in her life. Her hands were sweating and her voice seemed stucked on her throat. Seeing almost everyone ending their performance she terrified. She turned to Leo and shook her head fast.

-Leo I can't do this!-she said afraid as her eyes passed at the stage again. She got ready to push the chair away from the backstage but suddenly Leo grabbed her.

-Kate why are you so nervous?!-he asked,-You should be confident on yourself. There is nothing more to do than playing on the piano, something which I know you'll shine and finally let everyone hear your angelic voice. Believe me it will end faster than you think!

-But Leo this all is so scary! I don't know what I can do anymore!-Kate said with some tears forming on the edge of her eyes. Suddenly Leo got hold of Kate's cheeks and made her look him in eyes.

-Look at me!-he ordered her when she had her eyes away,- Kate that I know would never say that she is scared! For god's sake Kate you fought some crazy woman in a time when you were wounded, you already died because of being thrown from the top of the sky, you lost your ability to walk, you passed through all that stress during all those months. You strained yourself Kate but never in a single moment I heard you saying that you were scared . Even thought you passed all those terrible things I never saw you expressing any fear, I never spotted that kind of feeling on your eyes Kate!

Kate was now completely speechless from what Leo had told her. How was possible that he knew her this well. Suddenly Leo's hands fell from her face to Kate's shoulder, he hugged her tightly carefully caressing her hairs.

-Please Kate!-he whispered on her ear,-I know that this is your dream! I know that when you move your hands on the piano's fret you are traveling on your imaginary world, I know that when you let your voice out you feel free, I know that when you write your composition your feelings are in there, I know those Kate. I have seen them with my own eyes during all this time I have passed with you. So please Kate, please let me see them again tonight, will you?

Now Kate's eyes were filled with happiness tears. Not being able to speak she simply nodded and hugged him back.

-I will Leo!-Kate said,-I will!

Suddenly Kate's name echoed around and they both understood that it was Kate's turn for performance. She took a deep breathe and then directed to Leo.

-Well it seems like I am off now!-Kate said heading to the exit. Then she stopped on the middle way and turned to Leo,-Leo I hope this all is enough for my unspoken words!

-What…-Leo was about to say but then Kate disappeared on the stage. Leo approached the edge of the back stage and saw Kate approaching the white piano. Everyone on the room clapped and after the atmosphere fell silent Kate's hand touched the frets.

It was her composition. The one she had made a while ago. Kate tried to not think of all those persons who were watching her and continued touchng the frets gently.

"I know that when you move your hands on the piano's fret you are traveling on your imaginary world!" Kate smiled remembering his words. Now her only imaginary world that made Kate play was the one with Leo on it. Kate tried to concentrate to the soft music and to the images on her head. She remembered that memory of when she first felt Leo's presence around, when she first saw in his eyes. That memory of the night some months before when he had kissed her and confessed his feelings. Kate listened the melody come to its end and let her breath out. After playing the final octave Kate opened her eyes. She saw the whole room fall silent for some moments and then everyone exploded in claps, yells and everything. Kate smiled with herself and said a _"Thank you!"_ to the public but the worst hadn't come yet! Now was the time for the singing part. And it meant that it was time for her confession to be told out loud. She took a deep breath and then let it out. Kate turned her to the public and then put both of her hands on the chair's side pushing herself up.

_"C'mon Kate! Just a little more!"_ she encouraged herself. _"Remember what Donny said!If I strain my muscles only five minutes than the pain will be gone!"_ Kate pressed her hands on the chair's sides even more and finally pushed herself up.

On the other side of the stage Leo had his jaw on the ground by both:Kate's performance and her last action. Why would she strain herself to this point. He followed her small steps with his eyes as she came closer to the middle of the stage taking the microphone on her hands.

-Hello everyone!-Kate said smiling to the room,-I have to say that I am very glad to have the chance to perform in front of you tonight. I can't tell how much happy I am to be able to take your like on my music.

Some claps were heard around the room but then everything fell silent again to let the girl continue.

-Tonight I came here for only one and one reason. Maybe most of you would be thinking that it is the price at the end but I have to say you are wrong…it is not that. Tonight I hope to make someone very important to me happy and let him know how much he mean to me!- Kate said throwing a look at Leonardo whose eyes had went wide.

-This is why I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person for me!-Kate said and her hand instinctively jested on the backstage and her eyes met Leo's,- Leonardo I surrender my heart to you!

After saying those words a small sign was given to the music techniques and the music started playing on the atmosphere around. Behind the stage Leo recognized that song immediately.

-I surrender!-he whispered to himself as the girl started singing her love out.

_There's so much life I've left to live **(As the first words escaped her lips the whole room gasped in shock)**_  
_And this fire is burning still**(Kate pass her eyes to Leo for just a second)**_  
_When I watch you look at me**(She extend her hand to his direction)**_  
_I think I could find the will**(Leo smiles warmly at Kate's words and blew her a kiss as she turns around)**_  
_To stand for every dream_  
_And forsake this solid ground_

_And give up this fear within **(Slow down a bit to catch the rhythm)**_  
_Of what would happen if they ever knew** (Turns around slowly meeting Leo's eyes)**_  
_I'm in love with you **(Spell the words seeing Leo straight into his eyes. Leo smiled warmly and mouthed an :"I love you!" at Kate!) (She turned around fast again. Now it was time for her to catch the hardest part of the song)**_

_'Cause I'd surrender everything **(Her voice raise to the sky making everyone shock to death)**_  
_To feel the chance to live again_  
_I reach to you **(Extend her hand and then raise her head smiling now being very sure that she would make it)**_  
_I know you can feel it too_  
_We'd make it through_  
_A thousand dreams I still believe_  
_I'd make you give them all to me_  
_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go **(Smile with herself knowing how true the words were)**_  
_I surrender **(Catch the highest volume part of the song. The whole room stands up cheering and clapping for her)**_

_I know I can't survive_  
_Another night away from you **(Move a little around the stage approaching a little the place where Leo was. She could feel her legs starting wakening.)**_  
_You're the reason I go on_  
_And now I need to live the truth_  
_Right now, there's no better time **(Her knee started bending a little from the straining)**_  
_From this fear I will break free_  
_And I'll live again with love **(See Leo straight into his eyes trying to show her feelings to him)**_  
_And no they can't take that away from me_  
_And they will see **(Let out the final growl of the song)**_

_'Cause I'd surrender everything **(Raise her voice making everyone clap even more)**_  
_To feel the chance to live again_  
_I reach to you **(Put a hand on the microphone for support)**_  
_I know you can feel it too_  
_We'd make it through_  
_A thousand dreams I still believe_  
_I'd make you give them all to me_  
_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_  
_I surrender **(Lower her tonature a bit finally getting her place back to the microphone)**_

_Every night's getting longer_  
_And this fire is getting stronger, babe **(Make Leo see the fire in her eyes and blush a little)**_  
_I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive_  
_Can't you hear my call_  
_I surrender all **(Finally give the end to the song bowing her head and breathing heavy)**_

Kate was dead tired from the strain but she was so happy that she couldn't tell with words. The whole room had now gone crazy. Peoples were cheering from every side and claps weren't stopping. Kate found herself laughing and smiling all the time. Suddenly when she wasn't expecting she felt her knees being bended completely and she started falling on the ground. She seemed to have stood on her feet more than it was needed, much more than her legs could handle. Kate had nothing around to get hold of and closed her eyes expecting to feel the ground below her head but she didn't feel it. The only thing she felt were two strong muscular arms catching her by the waist and taking her bridal style to the chair. She smiled knowing whose arms they were.

Leo landed her safely to the chair and then got behind to push Kate out of the stage. After giving one more goodbye to the public they were finally out. As soon as the cheers and claps weren't heard anymore Leo pushed the chair out of the building at Opera's gardens and got in front of Kate. She could see his eyes glowing from happiness at the light of the moon and the stars. Not knowing what to say he surprisingly laughed and picked Kate up and twirled her on the air.

Kate let her head fall back from the happiness and then put a hand on Leo's cheek smiling warmly at him. All sudden when Kate was expecting Leo to put her down in a chair, he hugged Kate tightly kissing her hairs.

-Kate did you really…did I really heard what I think I heard?!-he whispered on her ear. Kate smiled and then kissing his cheek she approached his ear.

-I love you Leonardo!-she said smiling as Leo's face turned red,-More than anything I could ever love! I know that maybe there is a possibility that you don't feel the same but yes! I love you Leo and I am sorry for not being able to say this earlier!

Leo laughed putting Kate back on the chair and kneeling beside her. He took hold of her shoulders and then putting a free hand on Kate's cheek he took a serious face.

-I would be mad if I wouldn't return those feelings to you!-he said making Kate blush deeply too,-I don't know how someone like me is able to win the heart of a wonderful person like you but miracles happen! I love you too Kate, I always have since the first time I saw you that night. By that time on, my heart was yours Kate and so it will be till when you stop wanting it!

Leo declared and now tears formed on Kate's eyes.

-Never!-Kate said and finally after so much time their lips met again. For a deep and passionate kiss full of love. But this time was different because the love was traveling from the both bodies like a flow following its rhythm.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...?! Tell me how was it! Did you like Kate's confession?! I really hope you did. Please,please,please review to let me know what you thought of this chapter!I would really love to know what you think!**

**Leo: *runs and hug me* I swear I am never gonna let Raph yell at you again!**

**Me:*smiles* Awwwww...I how sweet. Did you listen Raph. From now on keep your hands and words to yourself!**

**Raph:*growl at me* Yeah wait until 'ey see what you've planned for 'em! *smiles showing some papers on his hands* Yo'll definitely be dead!**

**Me:*gasp* GIVE THEM BACK TO ME! *start running to catch him***

**Leo:*follow them* Wait what has she written in there?!**

**Me: Raph giv them back to me immediately it is supposed to be a surprise.**

**Mikey:*enters the room sleepy* What are all those yells for?!**

**Raph: I've got THE STORY! *shout***

**Don and Mikey: Give them to us too! *join the run.***

**Me: *slow down to catch a breath* P-Please Re-Re-Read an-and R-Rev-Review!**

**Raph:*smirk reading a part* OOOOO... That's interesting.**

**Me: *growl* That's enough. *jump from the couch to him grabbing the papers from his hands!" Better now! *smirk* I love when I win!**

**NEVER FORGET! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
